Final Act
by trulisthetic
Summary: [Canon-Divergence AU, Multi] Επεισόδιο 59. Ο Κωνσταντίνος έχει μια επιφοίτηση καθώς κοιτάει τα κλειστά παντζούρια - κάτι που ίσως αλλάξει τα πάντα. Μια διαφορετική εξέλιξη του τελευταίου επεισοδίου της σειράς, αρχίζοντας ακριβώς μετά το τέλος του επ. 58.
1. Μέρος 1ο

Κ POV

Μα φυσικά. Φυσικά. _Εννοείται._ Στην πιο κρίσιμη στιγμή, πάνω που -μετά από δυο χρόνια κρυψίματος και ντροπής και γαμημένης δειλίας- δούλεψε τα ηλίθια θέματά του και αποφάσισε να πάρει επιτέλους τη ζωή του στα χέρια του και να διεκδικήσει αυτά που μετρούσαν… Φυσικά και τώρα που επιτέλους έλυσε τα μέσα του θα εμφανιζόταν ο εξωτερικός παράγοντας -στη μορφή του κοινώς ρουφιάνου Μένιου Τσαπάρα- που θα τον εμπόδιζε να αποκτήσει αυτά που ήταν δικαιωματικά δικά του. Στη θεωρία δικά του δηλαδή, γιατί ούτε γυναίκα του ήταν η Μαρίνα ούτε είχε αναγνωρίσει τα παιδιά. Αλλά πάνω που το αποφάσισε να αλλάξει τις δύο αυτές τεχνικές λεπτομερειούλες, να σου που όλα πήγαν κατά διαόλου.

Αλίμονο κι αν δεν πήγαιναν, για τη ζωή του μιλάμε.

Φυσούσε και ξεφυσούσε σαν μανιακός, περπατώντας άσκοπα μέσα στο σαλόνι καθώς ο Μένιος εξηγούσε το σχέδιο του. Πώς δραπέτευσε από τη φυλακή, πώς έφτασε μέχρι το σπίτι, πως θα δώσει το θέμα στο ΣΚΑΪ αποκλειστικό και θα απαιτήσει διέλευση στο εξωτερικό για να ελευθερώσει τους ομήρους του. _Εκείνους_, δηλαδή, εκείνοι ήταν οι όμηροι. Ο ίδιος ο Κωνσταντίνος, η Ντένη, η Μαρούσκα, η Φλώρα και η Μαριάνθη. Και ο Τίτος, ο οποίος είχε κουλουριαστεί νωχελικά πάνω σε ένα μαξιλάρι στον καναπέ, μην έχοντας ιδέα του τι γινόταν γύρω του. Αλλά βέβαια, η άγνοια είναι παράδεισος. Το να γνωρίζει κανείς τι γίνεται, αυτό είναι που τον τρελαίνει.

Αυτή τη στιγμή για παράδειγμα, γνώριζε πολύ καλά πως η Μαρίνα ανέβαινε τα σκαλιά της εκκλησίας ντυμένη στα λευκά, και στην κορυφή την περίμενε αυτός ο αβγουλομάτης, ο homo anicanus εν ονόματι Αίας. Και η γυναίκα της ζωής του σε λίγα λεπτά θα ονομαζόταν Μανθοπούλου, και τα παιδιά του, _τα δικά του τα παιδιά_, Μανθοπουλάκια. Και δεν φτάναν όλα τα' άλλα, ήταν και χάλια όνομα!

Και πώς στο διάολο μπορούσε αυτός να το αποτρέψει από εκεί μέσα που ήτανε κλεισμένος; Τι μπορούσε να κάνει; Ένα βήμα να προσπαθούσε να κάνει προς την πόρτα, ο Μένιος έστρεφε ένα όπλο στη μούρη του. Για το παράθυρο ούτε λόγος, τα πατζούρια ήταν τόσο ερμητικά κλειστά που φάνταζε νύχτα στη μεζονέτα. Από το μπάνιο έξοδος δεν υπήρχε, και η Φλώρα είχε στηθεί μπροστά από την πίσω πόρτα σαν τους ευζώνους στη Βουλή. Απ' όπου και να το κοίταζε, διαφυγή δεν υπήρχε. Κινητά είχε κατασχέσει ο Μένιος οπότε ούτε μπορούσε να πάρει τηλέφωνο τον Τόλη να τον βάλλει σε ανοιχτή ακρόαση στο εκκλησάκι, να πει δυο λόγια στο σημείο με τις ενστάσεις… Ε τι του είχε μείνει; Να κάνει ότι κάνουν οι Μαρκοράδες σε τέτοιες περιπτώσεις.

Μα πάνω που πήγε να βουτήξει την μπουκάλα με το ουίσκι από το μπαρ, έσφιξε τη παλάμη του σε γροθιά και μάζεψε το χέρι του. Όχι, αυτό ήταν κάτι που ο προηγούμενος Κωνσταντίνος θα έκανε. Μα δεν ήταν ο ίδιος πια. Η ξευτίλα, η ταπείνωση, και μετά η θεραπεία και η ελπίδα, τον είχαν αλλάξει. Και τα δίδυμα, αυτά τα δύο ροζ ζαρωμένα πλασματάκια που όταν τα κρατούσε και χανότανε στη μυρωδιά τους, όλος ο κόσμος χανότανε γύρω του. Μα και _αυτή_. Κι αυτή τον είχε αλλάξει, αμετάκλητα, και ως τον πυρήνα. Και δεν θα τα έβαζε κάτω τώρα, όταν τίποτα δεν είχε ακόμα χαθεί, όταν ήταν τόσο κοντά στο να κερδίσει ξανά αυτά που είχε χάσει.

«Μπουμπού!» φώναξε. Και η έντονη συζήτηση που εδώ και ώρα είχε ξεσπάσει στο σαλόνι ξαφνικά σταμάτησε, και πέντε ζευγάρια παραξενεμένα μάτια έπεσαν πάνω του. Δεν τους παρεξηγούσε, βέβαια, ο ίδιος δεν είχε βγάλει άχνα από τη στιγμή που ο Μένιος είχε μπουκάρει στο σπίτι, παρά μόνο περπατούσε γύρω-γύρω νευρικά και βαριαναστέναζε σαν φρέσκια χήρα. «Α, μην ενοχλήστε, συνεχίστε εσείς.» τους είπε πλησιάζοντας. «Μπουμπού, να σου πω λίγο;»

Άρπαξε την μητέρα του από το χέρι και την τράβηξε μαζί του παράμερα. Αυτή ακολούθησε πρόθυμα μα και πάλι πολύ πιο βραδύρυθμα από ότι εκείνος ήθελε πάνω στα τακούνια της. «Τι είναι αγόρι μου;» τον ρώτησε όταν έφτασαν στη γωνία, ισιώνοντας την αλεπού της.

«Βοήθεια Μπουμπού, τι να κάνω;» τη ρώτησε, αφήνοντας την αγωνία του να βγει στην επιφάνεια. «Πρέπει να σταματήσω τον γάμο, μόνο που την σκέφτομαι δίπλα του κοντεύω να τρελαθώ.»

«Το ξέρω, χρυσό μου, το ξέρω…» αναστέναξε αυτή. «Αμ κι εγώ τι νομίζεις ότι χαίρομαι; Άφησε που πήρε και νυφικό από την Νταίζη, η οχιά.»

Την αγριοκοίταξε. «Μη μου τη βρίζεις, Ντένη, δεν σου επιτρέπω.»

«Συγνώμη αγόρι μου, αλλά άμα με πιάσεις από τη μύτη θα σκάσω η γυναίκα! Ακούς εκεί από την Νταίζη.»

«Να συγκεντρωνόμασταν;» είπε εκνευρισμένος. «Το δικό μου πρόβλημα προέχει.»

«Έχεις δίκιο, να σταματήσουμε το γάμο και της τα βρέχω αργότερα. Μαρούσκα!» γύρισε και κοίταξε την κοπέλα που στεκόταν στην άλλη άκρη του δωματίου. «Γράψ' το μη το ξεχάσω, να τσακωθώ με τη Μαρίνα.»

Εκείνη έγνεψε. «Ντα γκασπαζά.»

«Μπουμπού!»

«Εντάξει αγόρι μου, τα τακτοποίησα. Δεν είναι ανάγκη να φωνάζεις κάθε φορά που θέλεις προσοχή. Τι λέγαμε; Α ναι, για το νυφικό.»

«Για το γάμο λέγαμε, Ντένη.» σύριξε μέσα από τα δόντια του.

«Ε, γάμος χωρίς νυφικό γίνεται; Δεν γίνεται.» έκανε εκείνη χαρωπά.

«Μπορείς να μου πεις τι στο διάολο θα κάνω;» Ξέσπασε αυτός, πιο δυνατά από ότι θα ήθελε. «Καταστρέφεται η ζωή μου, το καταλαβαίνεις; Τον παντρεύεται! Εκείνον τον… το μπουχέσα! Τον φλούφλη, τον μαμμόθρεφτο, Μπουμπού!»

«Ναι αγόρι μου, τον μαμμόθρεφτο.» έγνεψε εκείνη συμφωνώντας.

«Και τώρα όπου να ναι θα πουν τους όρκους κι εγώ είμαι κλεισμένος εδώ μέσα και δεν μπορώ να κάνω τίποτα, και θα μου την πάρει – πάνω που βρήκα τα κότσια να την κερδίσω. Θα την χάσω, μια για πάντα αυτή τη φορά και την θέλω, την αγαπάω το καταλαβαίνεις; Δεν μπορώ να ζήσω χωρίς αυτήν, και τώρα δεν θα είναι καν από δικό μου λάθος! Τι να κάνω, Μπουμπού; Κοντεύω να τρελαθώ!» φώναξε, παράπονο στη φωνή του.

«Αυτό το έχεις πάθει προ πολλού.» η διαπεραστική φωνή της Φλώρας αντήχησε στον χώρο, και οι δυο τους γύρισαν ξαφνιασμένοι να την κοιτάξουν. «Τι λες ρε χαμένε; Τι συνωμοτείτε τόσην ώρα;»

«Τη δουλειά σου εσύ Φλωράνς.» την αποδέσμευσε η Ντένη με μια κομψή χειρονομία. «Στην κουζίνα σου.»

«Βρε άι πήγαινε στον διάολο. Τον έχεις στήσει και τόσα χρόνια.»

«Απαξιώ.» σήκωσε το πιγούνι της υπεροπτικά.

«Λοιπόν, μολογάτε.» απαίτησε η Φλώρα. «Τι μαγειρεύατε τόσην ώρα;»

«Μοσχαράκι γάλακτος.» έκανε αυτός ειρωνικά.

Εκείνη άρπαξε ένα μαχαίρι από τον πάγκο. «Μη με δουλεύεις εμένα γιατί θα σου το χώσω εκεί που ξέρεις!»

«Παναγία μου!» φώναξε η Ντένη. «Το παιδί μου!»

Ο Μένιος πετάχτηκε όρθιος και της το πήρε από το χέρι. «Σιγά ρε Φλωρούκο, θα βγάλεις το μάτι της Μαριάνθης.»

«Μμμ, ας γίνει κι αυτό.» ξίνισε αυτή. «Αφού δεν τα βγάζει με τον δικό της.»

«Έι!» φώναξε η Μαριάνθη. «Λίγα λόγια για τον Φώτη μου. 47 μήνες έχουν πάει μόνο.»

«Χα! Σε μήνες τους μετράς ακόμα μωρή;»

«Χριστέ μου, δεν θα φύγω ποτέ από εδώ μέσα!» Βόγκηξε ο Κωνσταντίνος και έθαψε το πρόσωπό του στις παλάμες του.

«Δεν μου λες ρε παλικάρι.» απευθύνθηκε σε αυτόν ο Μένιος. «Σαν πολύ δεν βιάζεσαι; Δίκιο έχει η Φλώρα, τι συνωμοτούσατε εκεί πέρα;»

Δεν ξέφυγε του Κωνσταντίνου πώς ο Μένιος ακούμπησε το χέρι στο όπλο στη τσέπη του. Αντάλλαξε ένα βλέμμα με την Ντένη. «Εμείς; Ε, τίποτα καλέ… Να εδώ για… για τη σειρά λέγαμε στο κανάλι που, που δεν πάει καλά… Ε Ντένη;» γύρισε και την κοίταξε με νόημα.

«Ε; Α ναι, ναι σωστά. Αυτά λέγαμε, ναι. Μπράβο αγόρι μου!»

«Ευχαριστώ, Ντένη, ευχαριστώ.» είπε ικανοποιημένος, και ξανακοίταξε τον Μένιο. «Καταλάβατε;»

Ο Μένιος ζάρωσε τα μάτια του. «Μάλιστα… καταλάβαμε.»

«Ε ωραία, αφού καταλάβατε… να πούμε κι εμείς τα δικά μας για τη σειρά, να συνεχίσετε κι εσείς την συζήτησή σας, μπας και βγούμε καμιά στιγμή από εδώ μέσα.»

«Αν έχεις κανένα ραντεβού παλικάρι προτείνω να το ακυρώσεις, γιατί δεν μας βλέπω να ξεμπερδεύουμε σύντομα.» Τον διαβεβαίωσε ο Μένιος.

«Σύντομα, τι σύντομα;» πετάχτηκε αυτός, έντρομος ξαφνικά. «Τι εννοούμε σύντομα;»

«Ε, πώς λέμε, σύντομα.»

Άφησε την θέση του δίπλα στην Ντένη και πλησίασε τον Μένιο βιαστικά. «Ναι αλλά για τι διάστημα μιλάμε; Λεπτά, ώρες; Πόσο είναι αυτό το σύντομα;» Μίλησε τόσο γρήγορα που τα λόγια του μπερδεύτηκαν μεταξύ τους.

«Ε, πώς λέμε, αύριο – μεθύριο.»

«Αύριο-μεθάυριο;» Τον έλουσε κρύος ιδρώτας. Γύρισε και κοίταξε την Ντένη με γουρλωμένα μάτια. «Αύριο-μεθαύριο!»

Εκείνη έκανε μια γκριμάτσα πόνου, ενώ ο Μένιος απάντησε ατάραχος, «Ε, πώς λέμε, ναι.»

«Τι αύριο-μεθαύριο, πουλάκι μου;!» Του φώναξε αυτός μεσ' τον πανικό. «Εγώ πρέπει να φύγω τώρα! Αυτή τη στιγμή!» Και ξαφνικά, ένιωθε λες και ολόκληρο το δέρμα του είχε τυλιχτεί στις φωτιές , λες και το αίμα του δεν κυλούσε απλά στις φλέβες του μα έβραζε, καταστρέφοντας τα πάντα στο πέρασμά του. «Καίγομαι, το καταλαβαίνεις, καίγομαι!» Ούρλιαξε, κλωτσώντας τον καναπέ με δύναμη.

«Και βρώμησες!» Τσίριξε η Φλώρα.

Τα δόντια του έτριξαν · τόσο δυνατά έσφιγγε τα σαγόνια του, μα δεν μπορούσε να κάνει αλλιώς.

«Και για να 'χουμε καλό ερώτημα,» συνέχισε αυτή αμέριμνη, με τη διαπεραστική φωνή της να ρίχνει μόνο λάδι στη φωτιά, «πώς κάνεις έτσι ρε χαϊβάνι; Σε γάμο σε περιμένουνε;»

Και… αυτό ξεχείλισε το ποτήρι.

«Ε ναι, σε γάμο!» εξερράγει εκείνος, το πρόσωπό του κατακόκκινο. «Ασ' το διάολο, το 'πα!»

«Μπα; Σε ποιανού το γάμο;»

«Το δικό μου!»

Η Ντένη έτρεξε δίπλα του και τύλιξε το χέρι της γύρω από το μπράτσο του. «Πες το αγόρι μου! Μόνο αμόλα το απότομα μπας και ξεραθεί.»

«Το αμολάω!» είπε και χαμογέλασε. Και για πρώτη φορά, στάθηκε μπροστά τους περήφανα και τους είπε την αλήθεια.

Όλη την αλήθεια.

* * *

Μ POV

«Στέφεται ὁ δοῦλος τοῦ Θεοῦ Αίαντας, τὴν δούλην τοῦ Θεοῦ Μαρίνα, εἰς τὸ ὄνομα τοῦ Πατρός, καὶ τοῦ Υἱοῦ, καὶ τοῦ Ἁγίου Πνεύματος. Ἀμήν...»

Τι παλούκι ήτανε αυτό, παναγία της; Ούτε στο σχολείο τέτοιο κήρυγμα. Και ακριβώς όπως και στο σχολείο, η Μαρίνα δεν είχε προσέξει ούτε λέξη που έλεγε ο παπάς. Πραγματικά απόρησε αν υπήρχε κάποιος που όντως πρόσεχε. Μια γρήγορη ματιά γύρω της και οι δέκα όλοι κι όλοι καλεσμένοι ξεκάθαρα ήταν στον κόσμο τους, ο Τόλης την έπεφτε στον κολλητό του Αία, η μάνα της η Ζωίτσα κοιτούσε νευρικά το κινητό της… αλλά να, οι γονείς του Αίαντα από την άλλη μεριά ήταν προσηλωμένοι στον παπά, λες και κρέμονταν από τα χείλη του ένα πράγμα. Και όσο για τον ίδιο τον Αία… αυτός κοιτούσε εκείνη με αυτό το βλέμμα του το αγελαδίσιο που την έκανε πάντα ή να θέλει να γελάσει ή να ξεράσει. Τώρα έκλινε προς το δεύτερο.

Μα για να μη ξεράσει πάνω στο νυφικό – δώρο των γονιών του Αία, αχ, θα την σκότωνε η κυρία Ντένη! – τράβηξε γρήγορα το βλέμμα της από τον γαμπρό και τυχαία έπεσε πάνω στην Ζωίτσα ξανά, η οποία πάλι τσέκαρε το κινητό της. Βρε τι κόλλημα κι αυτό; Σε γάμο την περιμένανε; Χα. Αστειάκι.

Όχι, η αλήθεια ήτανε πως άλλον περιμένανε σε γάμο, αλλά εκείνος μάλλον δεν θα ερχόταν ποτέ. Κι όσο το σκεφτότανε τόσο σφιγγότανε το στήθος της, και όλο της φαινότανε ότι μεγάλη μαλακία έκανε που το έσκασε από τη σοφίτα όταν την είχε απαγάγει χτες. Γιατί μια χαρά θα ήταν τώρα εκεί πάνω, εκεί που ξεκίνησαν όλα, με αυτόν δίπλα της στο κρεβάτι να την ταΐζει και να της διαβάζει την Πάπισσα Ιωάννα - κι ας ήταν πάπισσα κι εκείνη, δεν την πείραζε καθόλου όταν της την διάβαζε αυτός. Εκείνο το κήρυγμα θα μπορούσε να το ακούει μια ζωή, αρκεί να βρισκόταν στην αγκαλιά του. Βέβαια είχαν και τα μωρά οπότε κάποια στιγμή θα έπρεπε να σηκωθούν από το κρεβάτι αλλά και πάλι.

Αχ, τα μώρα… Μα γι΄ αυτό και ποτέ δεν θα μπορούσε να γίνει αυτό πραγματικότητα. Γιατί αυτός κάτι τόσο απλό και αυτονόητο όπως το να βγει και να πει 'αυτή είναι η γυναίκα μου και αυτά είναι τα παιδιά μου' το έβλεπε Γολγοθά. Κι όταν τον έβλεπε να κολλάει στα αυτονόητα, πώς να τον εμπιστευτεί μετά στα σοβαρά;

Και δεν ήταν μόνο ότι ήταν χέστης. Ντρεπόταν, γαμώτο. Ντρεπόταν για την σχέση τους, για ότι είχαν ζήσει τόσα χρόνια. Ήταν αυτό που πάντα εκείνη φοβόταν, από την αρχή. Αυτό που επαλήθευε όλες τις ανασφάλειές της. Αυτό που επιβεβαιώνονταν κάθε φορά που εκείνος κολλούσε στο _σ' αγαπώ_. Ντρεπόταν γι' αυτήν, και όταν αυτό ίσχυε, πώς μπορούσε να τα παρατήσει όλα και να μείνει για μια ζωή στη σοφίτα δίπλα του;

Μα και πάλι, δεν μπορούσε τώρα στο ξωκλήσι με τον Αία στο καινούριο του γκρι κουστούμι να μην αναλογιστεί τα πόσα έχανε με την επιλογή της αυτή. Δεν μπορούσε να μην κλείσει για ένα λεπτό τα μάτια της και να φανταστεί αυτόν δίπλα της στη θέση του γαμπρού. Μεσ' τα μαύρα φυσικά, και αξύριστος εννοείται -όσο κι αν η κυρία Φλώρα θα απειλούσε πως θα τον ξυρίσει στον ύπνο του με φαλτσέτα και χωρίς νερό. Θα καθόταν εκεί με το παπιγιονάκι του, σοβαρός-σοβαρός για να δείξει και ήθος, αλλά κάθε τρείς και λίγο θα της έριχνε κάτι πλαϊνές ματιές και κρυφά χαμόγελα από εκείνα που έκαναν τον κόσμο όλο να φωτίζεται, και εκείνη θα ξεχνούσε μέχρι και πως λένε 'δέχομαι'. Και μετά θα την κορόιδευε και για τα ελληνικά της από πάνω, ο μπάμιας.

Για ένα λεπτό άφησε να τα φανταστεί όλα αυτά. Ένα λεπτό μόνο. Και όταν έπιασε τον εαυτό της να χαμογελάει, έδιωξε βίαια κάθε σκέψη του από το μυαλό της. Ο παπάς ακόμα έψελνε, και είχε φτάσει σε ένα σημείο που η Μαρίνα αναγνώριζε. Όταν είπε το 'ἡ δὲ γυνὴ ἵνα φοβῆται τὸν ἄνδρα.', σήκωσε το πόδι της κι έχωσε μια γερή τακουνιά στο παπούτσι του γαμπρού, να του δείξει ποιος κάνει κουμάντο στα σπίτια των Σαρακατσάνων.

«Έι!» έκανε αυτός με αυστηρή φωνή.

Και αμέσως η καρδιά της σταμάτησε, γιατί η φωνή αυτή δεν ήταν του Αίαντα… ήταν _εκείνου_.

Σήκωσε τα μάτια της από το πάτωμα και τον κοίταξε. Και ήταν όντως αυτός. Με τα μαύρα του και τα γένια του και το άγριό του βλέμμα που έκανε το σφυγμό να σφυροκοπάει στα αφτιά της και τα γόνατά της να λύνονται. Μα πώς ήταν δυνατόν…; Έβγαλε τα γυαλιά ηλίου της να τον δει καλύτερα, και ανοιγοκλείνοντας τα μάτια της με μανία τον ξανακοίταξε ξέπνοη.

Μα στη θέση του τώρα αντίκρισε τον Αία, ένα κεφάλι πιο ψηλά, να την κοιτάει ξανά με αυτό το αγελαδίσιο βλέμμα του. Και της ήρθε πάλι μια αναγούλα.

Ξαναέβαλε τα γυαλιά της και κοίταξε γρήγορα το πάτωμα. Μπορεί… μπορεί να έφταιγε η ζέστη. Ναι, σίγουρα την είχε βαρέσει στο κεφάλι. Και ήταν και αυτός ο αναθεματισμένος ήλιος. Ε, είπαμε Σαρακατσάνα αλλά πόσα να αντέξει η γυναίκα; Άει σιχτίρ πια!

* * *

Κ POV

Μετά από τα τρία απανωτά εγκεφαλικά της Φλώρας, τα πράγματα ηρέμησαν κάπως. Αυτός κάθισε στην πολυθρόνα και όλοι οι άλλοι στο κρεβάτι απέναντί του, σαν παιδάκια που μαζεύονταν να ακούσουν το αγαπημένο τους παραμύθι. Τους είπε όλη τους την ιστορία, από το πρώτο χαστούκι στην εκπομπή, τη νύχτα στη σοφίτα, τα μαθήματα στη σχολή, το βράδυ στο Λυκαβηττό, το διήμερο στις Σπέτσες, τον ηλίθιο χωρισμό τους για ένα σ' αγαπώ, το δεύτερο χαστούκι στην εκπομπή… Και μετά τα πιο πρόσφατα, την εγκυμοσύνη, τον ρόλο της κυρά-Ζωίτσας, το ταξίδι του στα Γρεβενά, την μέρα στον Ορχομενό που γεννήθηκαν τα δίδυμα, τις στιγμές στο σπίτι της που είχε κλέψει μετά. Και μετά τους είπε για τη μεγάλη του ήττα στη δεξίωση για τα μωρά, το πώς τα απαρνήθηκε και μαζί τους και την αγάπη της, το πώς την έχασε από τότε και δεν νόμιζε πώς μπορούσε να την ξανακερδίσει. Μα δεν θα τα έβαζε κάτω.

«Γιατί την αγαπάω. Την αγαπάω, το καταλαβαίνετε;» τους είπε απαλά. Και μικρά μα φωτεινά χαμόγελα ζωγραφίστηκαν στα πρόσωπα όλων τους. «Έγινα ότι έγινα μόνο και μόνο για να καταλάβω ότι την αγαπάω. Κι είναι ένα πλάσμα φτιαγμένο για το ομορφότερο όνειρο. Αλλά και για τον χειρότερο εφιάλτη ταυτόχρονα! Ναι, ναι… Μόνο ένας ποιητής θα μπορούσε να περιγράψει την καρδιά της. Μόνο ένας ζωγράφος θα μπορούσε να αποτυπώσει τον πλούτο της ψυχής της. Μόνο ένας γλύπτης θα μπορούσε να σμιλέψει την ομορφιά της, μόνο ένας φιλόσοφος θα μπορούσε να αναλύσει τους συνειρμούς της…» ξεροκατάπιε. «…Καλά, αυτό άσ' το.»

Η Ντένη χαμογέλασε.

Μετά από αυτό, μέχρι και ο Μένιος ήταν πρόθυμος να κάνει ότι περνάει από το χέρι του για να τον βοηθήσει. «Εγώ τα ψωμιά μου τα 'φαγα. Εσύ έχεις μια ζωή μπροστά σου, ρε παλικάρι. Χέσε με εμένα.» του είπε, και του φάνηκε πως διέκρινε μια αυξημένη υγρασία στα μάτια του… αλλά μπορεί και να έκανε λάθος.

Στης Φλώρας από την άλλη έτρεχαν ολόκληροι καταρράκτες. «Τανσού…» αναστέναξε αυτός χαμογελώντας της, και εκείνη σκούπισε με το μανίκι της τα μάγουλά της, τον πλησίασε, και κράτησε το πρόσωπό του ανάμεσα στα χέρια της. Κοιτάχτηκαν για ένα λεπτό χωρίς κανείς τους να μιλήσει· ήταν από εκείνες τις λίγες στιγμές στη ζωή του Κωνσταντίνου όπου οι λέξεις που τόσο αγαπούσε ήταν περιττές. Τελικά, η Φλώρα του έχωσε ένα απαλό χαστούκι. «Χαμένε.» μουρμούρισε, και εκείνος γέλασε και της έδωσε ένα φιλί στο μάγουλο.

«Αχ αυτή είναι η ευτυχέστερη μέρα της ζωής μου!» ξεφώνησε η Ντένη, απλώνοντας τα χέρια της στον αέρα. «…μετά την μέρα που η Μαρίνα μου είπε ότι θα γίνω γιαγιά. Και την μεταπολίτευση. Έλα εδώ βρε ζώων!» Φώναξε στην Μαρούσκα, η οποία γούρλωσε τα μάτια της ξαφνιασμένη όταν η κυρία της την έσφιξε στην αγκαλιά της.

«Αχ, μπράβο αγόρι μου!» Είπε η Μαριάνθη χαμογελώντας. «Και όταν την κερδίσεις με το καλό, μπορείς να της πεις να μου υπογράψει ένα σερβίτσιο που έχω έτοιμο; Γιατί μου το έσπασε το πιάτο η προηγούμενή σου η δικηγορίνα.»

Η Φλώρα την αγριοκοίταξε. «Μαριάνθη είσαι μαλάκω, το ξέρεις;»

«Ναι, καλά όλα αυτά αλλά εγώ πρέπει να την προλάβω πρώτα.» είπε ο Κωνσταντίνος, και η πρωτύτερη ταραχή του άρχισε να επιστρέφει. «Αυτή τη στιγμή που μιλάμε αυτή είναι στο εκκλησάκι του Προφήτη Ηλία και παντρεύεται τον Αία. Και εγώ είμαι κλειδαμπαρωμένος εδώ μέσα με τους δημοσιογράφους από έξω και την αστυνομία περιπολία και δεν ξέρω τι να κάνω. Ίσως ήδη να είναι πολύ αργά.» είπε και κάθισε ξανά στη πολυθρόνα, ξεφυσώντας.

«Λοιπόν.» είπε η Ντένη και κάθισε στον καναπέ. «Χρειαζόμαστε ένα σχέδιο.»

«Α ναι, στα σχέδια είναι καλή αυτή.» σχολίασε η Φλώρα και κάθισε κι αυτή δίπλα της. «Πόσα χρόνια έχει ξεγελάσει τον Χάρο.»

«Τι σχέδιο ρε Μπουμπού; Τι μπορούμε να κάνουμε από εδώ μέσα;»

«Το απλούστατο. Τι μπορεί να αδειάσει ένα δωμάτιο πριν προλάβεις να πεις κιχ;»

«Το μπατσικό.» Απάντησε ο Μένιος με μια ξινίλα.

«Ακριβώς.» είπε η Ντένη προς έκπληξη όλων. «Θα πάρουμε το εκατό και θα πούμε ότι υπάρχει βόμβα στο εκκλησάκι. Θα ανέβει η αστυνομία και θα καθαρίσει την εκκλησία, και μέχρι να καταλάβουνε ότι δεν υπάρχει μέσα ούτε παιδική στρακαστρούκα, θα κερδίσουμε όσο χρόνο θέλουμε!»

«Ναι αλλά εσύ μιλάς για λεπτά, ίσως ώρες. Εμείς μπορεί να μείνουμε εδώ μέρες.» Είπε ο Κωνσταντίνος.

«Ε τότε θα ξαναπάρουμε.» του απάντησε με φυσικότητα.

«Κζτό, γιεσλί βι ρεσίτε προμπλέμου ντο κοντσά ιποπιτάγετες δοκαζάτ σβογιού λγουμπόβ κνί;»

Ο Κωνσταντίνος κοίταξε την Ντένη με απορία. «Τι λέει αυτή, καλέ;»

«Κάτι για βάσεις προβλημάτων και ουσίες, μην της δίνεις σημασία. Σκάσε κι εσύ χρυσό μου, μιλάμε τώρα. Θα την πάρεις μετά την δόση σου.» είπε στη Μαρούσκα και της γύρισε την πλάτη.

«Κάτσε, κάτσε.» μουρμούρισε ο Κωνσταντίνος, κοιτάζοντας τη Μαρούσκα ξανά. «Η ουσία… Έχει δίκιο.»

«Άντε καλέ που έχει δίκιο…» Γέλασε η Ντένη. Μετά σοβάρεψε. «Έχει;»

Εκείνος γύρισε και τους κοίταξε όλους. «Το θέμα είναι ότι δεν έχω αναγνωρίσει τα παιδιά και ότι κρατούσα πάντα τη σχέση μας στο σκοτάδι, σωστά;»

«Ε ναι, ρε χαϊβάνι! Το έχεις πήξει στα σκοτάδια το κορίτσι.» γκρίνιαξε η Φλώρα, βάζοντας τα χέρια της στη μέση.

Η Μαριάνθη έσκυψε κοντά της. «Γιατί, μόνο νύχτα βλέπονταν;» της ψιθύρισε απορημένη.

Μα ο Κωνσταντίνος είχε κολλήσει σε αυτό που είχε πει η Μαρούσκα. Αν υπήρχε ένας τρόπος να της αποδείξει πως όντως την αγαπούσε πέρα από τα λόγια, αλλά και πως ήταν περήφανος για αυτό… Πως δεν ήθελε να κρύβεται πια, ήθελε να το φωνάξει σε όλον τον κόσμο. Ακριβώς όπως του είχε πει να κάνει εκείνο το βράδυ στο μαιευτήριο. Αχ, αν το είχε κάνει τότε, πόσο διαφορετικά θα ήταν τα πράγματα σήμερα. Θα ήταν μαζί, βόλτα στην παραλία μια τόσο καλοκαιρινή μέρα σαν τη σημερινή. Με ένα μωρό αγκαλιά ο καθένας, και το άλλο χέρι τυλιγμένο στη μέση του άλλου, λουσμένοι στο φώς του ήλιου. Άντ' αυτού, είχε χάσει την τέλεια ευκαιρία με τον τύπο να περιμένει κάτω από το παράθυρο εκείνο το βράδυ, κι έτσι τώρα αντί για έξω στο φως μαζί της, βρισκόταν πάλι πίσω από κλειστά παντζούρια μόνος του – και η σχέση τους ακόμα στο σκοτάδι.

Κοιτούσε τα κλειστά παντζούρια δέκα δευτερόλεπτα αργότερα, όταν ξαφνικά τον χτύπησε η επιφοίτηση σαν τούβλο στο κεφάλι. Γούρλωσε τα μάτια και κοίταξε τα παντζούρια, μετά όλα τα άτομα στο δωμάτιο μέχρι και τον Τίτο, και μετά ξανά τα παντζούρια έκπληκτος. Δεν ήξερε αν ήθελε να γελάσει ή να κλάψει ή να φωνάξει ή να φύγει τρέχοντας, πάντως ξαφνικά ένιωσε την αδρεναλίνη να κυλά στις φλέβες του και να απλώνεται σε ολόκληρο το κορμί του.

Χωρίς να το πολυσκεφτεί, έτρεξε στο παράθυρο όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορούσε.

«Ε! Ε!» Όλοι άρχισαν να φωνάζουν.

«Τι κάνεις ρε ηλίθιε;!» ούρλιαξε η Φλώρα πανικόβλητη.

«Αρκετά τα έκρυψα.» δήλωσε εκείνος αποφασιστικά. «Καιρός να βγουν στο φως.»

«Και τώρα το αποφάσισες ρε χαμένε; Είναι φίσκα παπαράτσι από κάτω!»

«Ακριβώς.» της απάντησε με ένα μυστήριο χαμόγελο και με μια απότομη κίνηση τράβηξε το παντζούρι και μονομιάς άπλετο φως έλουσε το σκοτεινό σαλόνι. Χωρίς να χάσει λεπτό, ξεκλείδωσε το παράθυρο και το άνοιξε διάπλατα.

Ήταν λες και με την κίνησή του αυτή το σύμπαν ξέσπασε σε ένα χάος από κίνηση και ήχο. Το φώς του ηλίου ήταν εκτυφλωτικό μετά από τόσες ώρες στο σκοτάδι, και αμέσως μόλις το πλήθος συνειδητοποίησε πως άνοιξε το παράθυρο ακουστήκαν από παντού επιφωνήματα έκπληξης, κραυγές και τσιρίδες τρόμου, φωναχτές εντολές από ανωτέρους στους υπαλλήλους τους, αμέτρητα φλας να ανάβουν και να τον τυφλώνουν ακόμα χειρότερα, κανάλια με κάμερες να τρέχουν κοντά και δημοσιογράφοι να βουτούν μικρόφωνα και να ανακοινώνουν την νέα εξέλιξη πριν αυτή καλά-καλά συμβεί.

Και σαν να μην έφταναν όλα αυτά, από πίσω του άκουγε όλους τους δικούς του να ουρλιάζουν σαν τρελοί λες και πήγαινε να πηδήξει. Που μάλλον αν πήδαγε λιγότερο θα αντιδρούσαν.

«Ρε παλικάρι! Τι κάνεις εκεί ρε;!» άκουσε τον Μένιο να φωνάζει πανικόβλητος πίσω του.

«Μη, Μένιο, ασ' τον!» Για πρώτη φορά μίλησε η μητέρα του. «Ξέρει τι κάνει.»

Και παρότι είχε κοκαλώσει για τα καλά με αυτή την έκρηξη αντιδράσεων, αυτή η μικρή πρόταση ξεχώρισε στο μυαλό του από τις άλλες. Τρεις λέξεις που για κάποιο λόγο ακούστηκαν πιο δυνατά από τα εκατοντάδες φλας που όλο και πλησίαζαν το παράθυρο από κάτω στον κήπο. _Ξέρει τι κάνει_.

Βέβαια και ήξερε τι έκανε. Μπορεί να ήταν μια απόφαση της στιγμής, μα προετοίμαζε τον εαυτό του πάρα πολύ καιρό για αυτό. Είχε σκεφτεί χιλιάδες φορές να το κάνει. Ήταν μια απόφαση ώριμη, αισθητή. Και ήταν περήφανος που την έπαιρνε.

«Λέγομαι Κωνσταντίνος Μαρκοράς.» φώναξε στο πλήθος. Αμέσως από κάτω επικράτησε αναστάτωση, μα σαν ηθοποιός στη σκηνή είχε ένα ρόλο εκεί και δεν άφησε τους εξωτερικούς παράγοντες να τον επηρεάσουν. «Μένω σε αυτό εδώ το σπίτι και αυτή τη στιγμή είμαι υπό την ομηρία του κύριου Μένιου Τσαπάρα. Είμαι δάσκαλος αρχαίου δράματος και έχω μια θεατρική σχολή στον Υμηττό. Πολλοί από εσάς μπορεί να με γνωρίζετε από την παράσταση της Αντιγόνης την οποία σκοπεύω να ανεβάσω, καθώς και του σκηνοθετικού μου έργου στη νέα σειρά του Mega…» Έκανε μια γκριμάτσα. «Στην οποία επίσης εμφανίστηκα ως guest προ ολίγων επεισοδίων μαζί με την, γνωστή σε όλους σας θεωρώ, κυρία Μαρίνα Κουντουράτου. Η κυρία Κουντουράτου λοιπόν, σήμερα – κάτι που λογικά δεν γνωρίζετε- παντρεύεται.»

Επιφωνήματα έκπληξης ακούστηκαν από το ακροατήριο. «Ναι, ναι, μάλιστα. Παντρεύεται τον κύριο Αία Μανθόπουλο, σε ένα εκκλησάκι ψηλά σε λόφο στην Πεντέλη. Γιατί ένα τόσο ερημικό μέρος θα αναρωτιέστε; Προς τι τέτοια μυστικότητα; Λοιπόν εγώ ξέρω ότι κρύβει κανείς κάτι μόνο όταν ντρέπεται γι' αυτό, και για αυτόν ακριβώς τον λόγω έχω να κάνω μιαν ανακοίνωση σε εσάς. Γιατί εγώ δεν ντρέπομαι για τίποτα.»

«Ε, άντε λοιπόν αγόρι μου, μας τα 'πρηξες!» φώναξε η Ντένη από πίσω, κι αυτός καθάρισε το λαιμό του. Είχε την τάση να μακρολογεί όταν ήταν αγχωμένος, είναι η αλήθεια.

«Το λοιπόν! Έχω να ανακοινώσω ότι εδώ και δύο χρόνια, η κυρία Κουντουράτου κι εγώ…» κατάπιε, και έκλεισε τα μάτια του. Πήρε μερικές βαθιές ανάσες. «Η Μαρίνα κι εγώ.» διόρθωσε και τα χείλη του συσπάστηκαν. «έχουμε δεσμό.»

Επιφωνήματα έκπληξης ήχησαν παντού ξανά, ακόμα πιο έντονα αυτή τη φορά. «Δύο χρόνια τώρα διατηρούμε κρυφή σχέση. Αγαπιόμαστε, και τα παιδιά της είναι_ δικά μου_, όχι του Αίαντα Μανθόπουλου». Άλλο ένα κύμα επιφωνημάτων, και ο Κωνσταντίνος, παρά τη ταραχή του, έβρισκε ελαφρώς χιουμοριστικές τις αντιδράσεις αυτές του πλήθους. «Λόγω μιας παρεξήγησης δυστυχώς, αναγκάστηκε να παρουσιάσει εκείνον ως πατέρα και να διατηρήσει μια σχέση μαζί του η οποία ήταν ανέκαθεν λευκή. Μα τα παιδιά είναι, το τονίζω, δικά μου, και αυτό που υπάρχει μεταξύ μας είναι κάτι αληθινό. Και επειδή ακριβώς κρατούμαι όμηρος αυτή τη στιγμή, δεν μπορώ να διαλύσω τον γάμο της και κινδυνεύω να την χάσω για μία, όπως προανέφερα, παρεξήγηση.» …_επικών διαστάσεων_.

«Γι' αυτόν ακριβώς τον λόγο κάνω έκκληση σε εσάς. Αυτός ο γάμος είναι ένα λάθος και το ξέρει γι' αυτό τον κρύβει, και πρέπει να διαλυθεί πάση θυσία. Σας παρακαλώ, όποιος από εσάς μπορεί και προτίθεται, ας τρέξει να την προλάβει προτού είναι πολύ αργά. Βρίσκεται στο εκκλησάκι του Προφήτη Ηλία στην Πεντέλη, πάνω στην κορυφή του λόφου είναι. Πείτε της ότι βγήκα και τα είπα όλα, κι ότι θα έδινα τα πάντα να μπορούσα να πάω εγώ ο ίδιος.»

Σε ζήτημα δευτερολέπτων, ο μισός κήπος άδειασε και άνθρωποι άρχισαν να τρέχουν προς όλες τις κατευθύνσεις, να μπαίνουν σε αμάξια, να χύνονται στους δρόμους. Η καρδιά του πήδηξε ένα χτύπο, και το μικρό χαμόγελο στα χείλη του απλώθηκε πια σ' ολόκληρο το πρόσωπό του, φτάνοντας από αφτί σε αφτί.

Το έκανε. Πραγματικά το έκανε.

«Στο εκκλησάκι του Προφήτη Ηλία, ε;» Φώναξε άλλη μια φορά στο πλήθος, με την ελπίδα να φουντώνει στο στήθος του.

Μα ξαφνικά ένας εκκωφαντικός ήχος ακούστηκε από κάτω, και εκείνος αναπήδησε τρομαγμένος. Ουρλιαχτά τον ακολούθησαν από το πλήθος, και αμέσως μετά ακολούθησε άλλος ένας. Μέσα στον ξαφνικό χαμό, κάτι του άρπαξε το πόδι και τον τράβηξε βίαια μακριά από το παράθυρο. Το παράθυρο έκλεισε ερμητικά, και μετά και τα παντζούρια.

Και στο δωμάτιο απλώθηκε ξανά σκοτάδι.


	2. Μέρος 2ο

Μ POV

Μα τι ήλιος ήταν αυτός, τι ζέστη απίστευτη. Αν είναι δυνατόν! Η ατμόσφαιρα ήταν αποπνικτική, τόσο που ένιωθε ότι ήταν έτοιμη να λιποθυμήσει. Και ήταν και το νυφικό στενό το ρημάδι, την ζούμπαγε σε σημείο που δεν μπορούσε να πάρει ανάσα. Κοίταξε γύρω της ξανά, μα κανείς άλλος δεν φαινόταν να νοιώθει άβολα. Δεν γινόταν να ήταν η ιδέα της ότι ο κόσμος χανόταν, έτσι δεν είναι;

Και ο παπάς συνέχισε να ψέλνει και να ψέλνει. Και εκείνη όλο και έριχνε ματιές τριγύρω, με την ελπίδα ότι ίσως… ίσως εμφανιστεί τελικά…

Ώσπου ξαφνικά, αιώνες αργότερα, να σου που διέκρινε μια φιγούρα με την άκρη του ματιού της. Δεν φαινόταν παρά μια σκιά κόντρα στον ήλιο, μα ήταν αρκετή για να κάνει το αίμα της να παγώσει. Πήρε μια κοφτή ανάσα και ο Αίας το πρόσεξε, και ακολούθησε το βλέμμα της που ήταν τώρα καρφωμένο πάνω στη φιγούρα που πλησίαζε. Μα όσο πλησίαζε, τόσο πιο μικρόσωμη φάνταζε για να είναι αυτός, με περισσότερες καμπύλες και μακριά μαλλιά, και όταν τους έφτασε επιτέλους λαχανιασμένη, η Μαρίνα δεν πίστευε στα μάτια της.

«Άβα;» η φωνή της ήταν γεμάτη απορία, και ο παπάς μονομιάς σταμάτησε επιτέλους το μπλά-μπλά, και όλα τα μάτια ξαφνικά έπεσαν πάνω στην κοπέλα. «Τι κάνεις εδώ;»

«Αχ καλέ Μαρίνα μου, που να σου τα λέω.» είπε ξέπνοα και έφτασε στο πλευρό της, μπαίνοντας ανάμεσα σε αυτήν και στον Αία. Της πάτησε και το νυφικό, αλλά χαλάλι. Λες και την ένοιαζε. «Χαμός γίνεται παντού, χαμός! Έρχονται ένα τσούρμο κόσμος να σε βρούνε, κανάλια κάμερες, χαμός σου λέω! Βούτηξα κι εγώ τον Φώτη να έρθουμε με το αμάξι και να δεις, σαν τρελοί τρέχαμε να προλάβουμε τους άλλους. Αλλά έπαθε λάστιχο το βόδι στη γωνία και ήρθα τρέχοντας με τα πόδια να σε προλάβω. Μεγάλη αφοσίωση η Άβα ε, να σημειωθεί αυτό παρακαλώ. Αχ, η μέση μου…»

Η Μαρίνα ήταν άφωνη. «Κανάλια έρχονται; Τι πράγμα;» Έριξε μια γρήγορη ματιά στον Τόλη. «Εσύ τους μαρτύρησες ότι ήμαστε εδώ ρε σπιούνε; Θα σε φάω ρε!»

Ο Τόλης σήκωσε τα χέρια αμυντικά. «Τίποτα δεν είπα ρε, στον σταυρό που σου κάνω!»

«Καλέ όχι ο Αποστόλης, ο δάσκαλος. Αυτός βγήκε και τα μαρτύρησε όλα. Αχ, καλέ λίγο νερό έχει κανείς;» έκανε λαχανιασμένη, κρατώντας τα γόνατά της από την κούραση.

Η Μαρίνα πάγωσε ξανά. «Ο δάσκαλος; Ποίος δάσκαλος;»

«Ο κύριος Μαρκοράς καλέ. Νερό ρε παιδιά, νερό! Βγήκε και είπε ότι τα έχετε κρυφά λέει, και ότι τα παιδιά είναι δικά του λέει, και ότι παντρεύεσαι εδώ πάνω και να τρέξουν όλοι να το διαλύσουνε γιατί αυτός δεν μπορεί να έρθει γιατί τον έχει όμηρο στο σπίτι του ένας ομοφυλόφιλος αλβανός και δεν τους αφήνει να πάνε πουθενά.» Η παπαδιά την έκοψε και της έδωσε ένα ποτήρι νερό. «Ευχαριστώ παιδί μου.»

«Τι έκανε λέει;!» Η Μαρίνα κοίταξε τον Τόλη, με τα μάτια της έτοιμα να πεταχτούν από τις κόγχες τους.

«Με συγχωρείτε κυρία μου αλλά διακόπτετε το μυστήριο.» πετάχτηκε ο παπάς. «Έχω μια βάπτιση και τρεις κηδείες μετά. Ήμαρτον!»

«Καθίστε κι 'σείς πάτερ, με τα μυστήρια σας!» Ξεφώνισε η Ζωίτσα. «'δώ ο κόσμος καίγετ', πήρε μπρος ο γαμπρός!»

«Μα εγώ είμαι ο γαμπρός.»

«Μα ο Αίας είναι ο γαμπρός, συμπεθέρα.» είπε η μητέρα του Αία.

«Τώρα θα σου 'λεγα κι 'σένα τι είν', αλλά έχε χάρ'…»

«Καλέ, χαμπάρι δεν έχετε πάρει;» Συνέχισε η Άβα. «Έχει βουίξει όλος ο κόσμος, όλη η Αθήνα ανεβαίνει τη πλαγιά να διαλύσει το γάμο. Μια τηλεόραση να ανάψετε, σε όλα τα κανάλια έχουνε βγάλει έκτακτο τον δάσκαλο να φωνάζει ότι σε αγαπάει από το παράθυρο, ούτε η Λάσπα με τον Σαρτίνι τέτοιο χαμό.»

«Όρε τι μας έκανε η Πάντειος!» Φώναξε ο Τόλης, σχεδόν χοροπηδώντας από τον ενθουσιασμό του. «Χαχα!»

«Δεν το πιστεύω…» μουρμούρισε η Μαρίνα σαν χαμένη. Πρέπει να έφταιγε η ζέστη, δεν γινόταν να τα άκουγε αυτά στα αλήθεια.

«Καλέ άμα δεν με πιστεύετε τρεχάτε ανοίξτε μια τηλεόραση σας λέω, βούκινο έχετε γίνει. Και μετά έπεσαν και οι πυροβολισμοί και εκεί να δείτε χαμός!»

«Πυροβολισμοί;» Επανέλαβε ο Τόλης. «Τι πυροβολισμοί παιδάκι μου, τι λες;»

«Πυροβολισμοί Αποστόλη μου, όπως τα λέω. Και τώρα δα δεν ξέρουμε αν ζει ή αν πέθανε, και όλοι μιλάνε για το μεγαλύτερο τράτζικ λόβ στόρυ μετά τον Ρωμαίο και την Ιουλιέτα... Εγώ πάντως Μαρίνα μου, δεν ξέρω τι σου έχει κάνει, αλλά θα τον συγχωρούσα μετά από αυτό, μακαρίτη άνθρωπο.»

Μια ματιά ήταν το μόνο που χρειάστηκε. Ότι κι αν ήταν αυτό που είδε ο Τόλης στο πρόσωπο της Μαρίνας, τον έκανε να παρατήσει ότι κρατούσε στα χέρια του και να τρέξει να φέρει το αμάξι. Το κουτί με τις βέρες άνοιξε όταν χτύπησε το πάτωμα, και τα δαχτυλίδια αναπήδησαν στο έδαφος με μικρούς μα διαπεραστικούς θορύβους.

Η Μαρίνα δεν τους άκουσε. Δεν άκουσε τον παπά να παραπονιέται για το μυστήριο, ούτε ένιωσε τα χέρια της Ζωίτσας να την κρατούν. Το επόμενο πράγμα που ένιωσε ήταν ένας οξύς πόνος στο μάγουλό της, και δεν είχε υπάρξει πιο χαρούμενη που έφαγε χαστούκι.

Γιατί για ένα λεπτό, μια ατέλειωτη στιγμή, το μυαλό της είχε σταματήσει εντελώς να λειτουργεί - δεν υπήρχε τίποτα παρά ο πανικός, που είχε καταλάβει ολόκληρο το κορμί της. Και στα 25 της χρόνια, δεν είχε νιώσει ξανά τόσο τρομοκρατημένη.

Εντάξει. 28 χρόνια.

«Μαρίνα σύνελθε!» ούρλιαξε ο Τόλης, οποίος στεκόταν μπροστά της και της ταρακουνούσε τους ώμους. «Δεν έχουμε καιρό για τέτοια, έφερα το αμάξι, προχώρα! _Μαρίνα!_»

Ο πανικός έκανε τα πόδια της να κουνηθούν, και παραπατώντας άρχισε να τρέχει προς το αμάξι. «Άντε, άντε μωρή δέκα ώρες!» Φώναζε η Ζωίτσα και την έσπρωξε μέσα στο όχημα, και μετά μπήκε και αυτή δίπλα της. Προτού καν προλάβει να κλείσει η πόρτα το αμάξι σπίναρε και όρμησε μπροστά.

Δεν βρήκε το μυαλό, μες στον πανικό, να ζητήσει συγνώμη από τον Αία. Είναι το μόνο που μετάνιωσε.

«Καλέ! Να σημειωθεί ότι εγώ ήμουνα η πρώτη που έφτασε και διάλυσε το γάμο παρακαλώ! Άβα Γαλανοπούλου, ανερχόμενη ηθοποιός και σταρ. Όποιος θέλει έχω έτοιμα αυτόγραφα!» Η φωνή της Άβας έσβησε καθώς το εκκλησάκι χανόταν πίσω τους και βγήκαν στο χωματόδρομο που κατηφόριζε την πλαγιά.

Όντως μισό λεπτό αργότερα, το ένα μετά το άλλο, ολόκληρα βαν με ηλεκτρονικούς εξοπλισμούς πέρασαν τρέχοντας από δίπλα τους, κατευθυνόμενα προς το εκκλησάκι για να αποθανατίσουν το γεγονός. Η Μαρίνα έσκυψε κάτω από το παράθυρο του αμαξιού για να μην την πάρουν χαμπάρι, και ταυτόχρονα η Ζωίτσα έβγαλε από την τσάντα της ένα μπουκαλάκι με νερό και της το πρόσφερε. Σκυμμένη ακόμα, το βούτηξε, έβγαλε και πέταξε τα γυαλιά ηλίου της με φόρα, και κατέβασε μερικές γερές ρουφηξιές.

«Είσαι καλά;» Τη ρώτησε ο Τόλης.

«Εγώ καλά είμαι.» είπε αγκομαχώντας σαν το τέλειωσε όλο. Ένιωσε ένα κόμπο να ανεβαίνει στο λαιμό της.

«Γιατί ποιός δεν είν' καλά; Το παλικάρ';» η Ζωίτσα γέλασε. «Μια χαρά είν' αυτός καλέ, δεν χαμπαριάζ' αυτός από τέτοια.»

«Μάνα τον _πυροβολήσανε_, το κατάλαβες;»

Σε κανέναν τους δεν ξέφυγε το ότι η φωνή της έσπασε στο τέλος.

Η Μαρίνα εστίασε στην αναπνοή της, προσπαθώντας να κρατήσει τη ψυχραιμία της. «Τόλη, άνοιξε το ραδιόφωνο.»

Ο Τόλης υπάκουσε, και δεν χρειάστηκε καν να αλλάξει σταθμό για να βρει αυτό που έψαχναν.

_«…αναφορές ότι οι πυροβολισμοί ήταν τουλάχιστον δύο. Μπορεί να υπάρχουν θύματα, μα η αστυνομία αρνείται κατηγορηματικά αυτό το ενδεχόμενο. Ο επικεφαλής αστυνόμος ανέφερε πως οι πυροβολισμοί ήταν καθαρά για εκφοβισμό ενώ δεν υπήρχε πρόθεση τα πετύχουν τον κύριο Τσαπάρα, καθώς αυτό θα ρίσκαρε τη ζωή του κυρίου Μαρκορά. Όσο για τον καθηγητή αρχαίου δράματος, η τύχη του αγνοείται, καθώς τελευταία εθεάθει να τραβιέται από τους λοιπούς ομήρους μέσα στο σπίτι, και δεν υπάρχει περεταίρω πληροφόρηση για τυχόν τραυματισμό του. Ακολουθεί ένα ηχητικό απόσπασμα της εξομολόγησης του κυρίου Μαρκορά στην τηλεπαρουσιάστρια Μαρίνα Κουντουράτου, και μείνετε συντονισμένοι για τυχόν εξελίξεις στην οδό Μητσαίων.»_

Η Μαρίνα κάρφωσε το βλέμμα στο στερεοφωνικό, μη τολμώντας να αναπνεύσει.

_«Έχω να ανακοινώσω ότι εδώ και δύο χρόνια, η κυρία Κουντουράτου κι εγώ... Η _Μαρίνα_ κι εγώ, έχουμε δεσμό. Δύο χρόνια τώρα διατηρούμε κρυφή σχέση. Αγαπιόμαστε, και τα παιδιά της είναι δικά μου, όχι του Αίαντα Μανθόπουλου.»_

Ένας παράξενος ήχος της ξέφυγε, κάτι ανάμεσα σε αναστεναγμό και λυγμό. Κάλυψε το στόμα της με το χέρι της.

_«Αυτό που υπάρχει μεταξύ μας είναι κάτι αληθινό. Και επειδή ακριβώς κρατούμαι όμηρος αυτή τη στιγμή, δεν μπορώ να διαλύσω τον γάμο της και κινδυνεύω να την χάσω για μια, όπως προανέφερα, παρεξήγηση. Σας παρακαλώ, όποιος από εσάς μπορεί και προτίθεται, ας τρέξει να την προλάβει προτού είναι πολύ αργά. Πείτε της ότι βγήκα και τα είπα όλα, κι ότι θα έδινα τα πάντα να μπορούσα να πάω εγώ ο ίδιος.»_

Δυο πυροβολισμοί ήχησαν τότε, και ήταν λες και ο καθένας τους την βρήκε κατευθείαν στο στήθος.

«Τόλη. Τρέχα.» Ήταν το μόνο που μπόρεσε να πει, καθώς το χέρι της Ζωίτσας σκούπισε ένα δάκρυ που άθελά της έτρεξε στο μάγουλό της. Το αμάξι επιτάχυνε, και δέκα λεπτά αργότερα βρίσκονταν στη Μητσαίων, στην αυλή έξω από το σπίτι του.

Όπου και να έπεφτε το βλέμμα της υπήρχε κόσμος, συνεργεία ολόκληρα, κάμερες, αστυνομία, γείτονες, παιδάκια, μέχρι και πάγκοι με μαλλί της γριάς και ποπ κορν. Αν είναι δυνατόν…

Το αμάξι σταμάτησε απότομα μπροστά από το σπίτι, και αυτή πετάχτηκε έξω. Υπήρχαν άνθρωποι παντού γύρω της και δεν μπορούσε να δει πολλά, οπότε άρχισε να σπρώχνει όχι και τόσο ευγενικά τους μπροστινούς της και, χωρίς να περιμένει τους άλλους δύο, ξεκίνησε να σπρώχνει και να χώνεται ανάμεσα στον κόσμο. Μουρμουρητά άρχισαν να απλώνονται στο πλήθος καθώς όλο και περισσότεροι την αναγνώριζαν, μα εκείνη απλώς συνέχισε να χώνεται ανάμεσα στον κόσμο απελπισμένα, όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορούσε, μέχρι που επιτέλους έφτασε την κόκκινη κορδέλα της αστυνομίας, που απαγόρευε στον κόσμο να περάσει.

Μόλις καμιά δεκαριά μέτρα μπροστά της μπορούσε να δει το παράθυρο του, με τα παντζούρια μέσα κλειστά. Ζάρωσε τα μάτια της, προσπαθώντας μάταια να διακρίνει κάτι, μια σκιά έστω, οτιδήποτε μπορούσε να της δώσει να καταλάβει ότι αυτός είναι καλά. Ο κόσμος γύρω της συνέχισε τα μουρμουρητά, ο ήλιος συνέχιζε να τη χτυπάει κατακέφαλα, κι εκείνη τεντωνόταν, πατούσε στις μύτες των ποδιών της, μα όσο πιο πολύ προσπαθούσε τόσο πιο πολύ απελπιζόταν. Με ένα αγκομαχητό απελπισίας, σε μια έκρηξη κίνησης, έσκυψε για να περάσει την προστατευτική κορδέλα και όρμησε μπροστά.

Αμέσως μόλις βγήκε στα ανοιχτά, όλοι την πρόσεξαν. «Η Μαρίνα! Η Μαρίνα!» Ακούστηκαν κραυγές από παντού, και κάμερες όλων των ειδών στράφηκαν πάνω της. Φλας άρχισαν να αστράφτουν, μα εκείνη δεν τους έδωσε καμία σημασία, ούτε σε αυτά, ούτε στο βουητό του κόσμου που τώρα πια επισκίαζε οποιοδήποτε άλλο ήχο, ούτε στις φωνές των αστυνομικών που μονομιάς την πήραν στο πόδι. «Κυρία Κουντουράτου! Απομακρυνθείτε αμέσως από το κτήριο! Εκτίθεστε σε σοβαρό κίνδυνο! Κυρία Κουντουράτου!»

Τους αγνόησε όλους και όλα, κοιτώντας μονάχα το κλειστό παράθυρο μπροστά της με αποφασιστικότητα. Το χορτάρι βούλιαζε κάτω από τα πόδια της, και με δυο γρήγορες κινήσεις κλώτσησε τα τακούνια της μακριά και συνέχισε να τρέχει ξυπόλυτη, με αγκομαχητά να βγαίνουν βίαια από το στόμα της από την προσπάθεια.

Και σαν από θαύμα τα παντζούρια ξαφνικά άνοιξαν, και πίσω από το τζάμι επιτέλους τον είδε. «Μαρίνα!» της φώναξε, τα χέρια του κολλημένα στο τζάμι και ένα τεράστιο χαμόγελο στο πρόσωπό του - και ένα κύμα ανακούφισης, πιο ισχυρής από ότι την είχε νιώσει ποτέ, την πλημύρισε σαν τον αντίκρισε. Ένας λυγμός τράνταξε ολόκληρο το κορμί της και άρχισε να τρέχει ακόμα πιο γρήγορα, το κάθε της βήμα πλέον μια επιτακτική ανάγκη.

Έξι ακόμα βήματα, και έφτασε κάτω από το παράθυρο.

* * *

Κ POV

Αυτή ήταν. Δεν μπορούσε να πιστέψει στα μάτια του, ήταν αυτή στα αλήθεια! Έτρεχε προς το μέρος τους πιο γρήγορα από ότι την είχε δει να τρέχει ποτέ. Είχε τα μαλλιά της κότσο κι ένα πέπλο ανέμιζε στην κορυφή, και το λευκό της φόρεμα ξεχώριζε σαν τη μύγα μες στο γάλα. Σταμάτησε μόνο για ένα σύντομο δευτερόλεπτο για να ξεφορτωθεί τα τακούνια της εκσφενδονίζοντάς τα με δύναμη, και έπειτα συνέχισε απτόητη να τρέχει με ταχύτητα ολυμπιονίκη.

«Ήρθε! Αυτή είναι!» Φώναξε μη μπορώντας να συγκρατήσει την χαρά του, και με μια γρήγορη κίνηση τράβηξε το κορδόνι και άνοιξε ξανά το πατζούρι. «Μαρίνα!»

«Το παράθυρο άνοιξε βρε μουρόχαβλε!» είπε η Φλώρα καθώς όλοι άρχισαν να πλησιάζουν ταραγμένοι και να μαζεύονται γύρω του, μα ο Μένιος τους έκανε νόημα να μείνουν όλοι πίσω, μακριά από το πεδίο βολής.

Και αυτός προσπάθησε να ανοίξει το τζάμι, μα τα χέρια του έτρεμαν τόσο άγρια που του ήταν τρομερά δύσκολο. Τελικά όμως τα κατάφερε, όταν αυτή ήταν μόλις μέτρα μακριά.

Και τότε επιτέλους τον έφτασε λαχανιασμένη, χτυπώντας σχεδόν πάνω στον τοίχο από την φόρα της.

«Είσαι καλά;!» τον ρώτησε ξέπνοη, τα γαλάζια της μάτια γεμάτα αγωνία.

«Ναι, ναι μια χαρά είμαι, μια χαρά!» την διαβεβαίωσε, και την κοίταξε έκπληκτος. «…Ήρθες.» Συνειδητοποίησε φωναχτά. Δεν μπορούσε να το πιστέψει!

Ένα μικρό χαμόγελο βρήκε τα χείλη της.

«Μην πυροβολείτε!» Άκουσε τότε την έντρομη φωνή του Τόλη, και έριξε μια ματιά πίσω για να τον δει να περνάει την διαχωριστική κορδέλα και να στέκεται με τα χέρια ψηλά και την πλάτη προς αυτούς σαν ασπίδα. Απέναντί του στέκονταν μια σειρά από αστυνομικούς που είχαν τραβήξει τα όπλα τους και σημάδευαν προς το μέρος τους. «Θα τους χτυπήσετε!»

Γούρλωσε τα μάτια και την κοίταξε με τρόμο. «Φύγε! Φύγε από εδώ, καλά είμαι εγώ εντάξει; Θα σε πάρω μόλις μπορέσω, τρέχα!»

Μα εκείνη είχε άλλες ιδέες. «Τράβα με.»

«Ε;»

Σήκωσε τα χέρια της για να τον φτάσει. «Τράβα με, παιδάκι μου.»

«Μα την παναγία, μη πυροβολείτε!» Ούρλιαζε ο Τόλης από πίσω τους.

«Μα θα την πάρει όμηρο!»

«Ε, κακό του κεφαλιού της, να μην πήγαινε! Τι σας κόφτει εσάς;!»

Με μια γρήγορη κίνηση ο Κωνσταντίνος της έπιασε τα χέρια και την τράβηξε, και αυτή πάτησε στον τοίχο για κόντρα και με ένα σάλτο έφτασε στο πεζούλι. Σκυμμένοι, ο Μένιος και η Φλώρα έπιασαν από ένα πόδι και την τράβηξαν όλοι μαζί μέσα, ώσπου προσγειώθηκε μαζί με τον Κωνσταντίνο στο πάτωμα μπλεγμένοι σε ένα κουβάρι. Ένα χάος από φωνές ακολούθησε στο δωμάτιο.

«Μαρούσκα! Το παράθυρο!»

«Ντα γκασπαζα!»

«Φλωράνς! Το πατζούρι!»

«Α στο διάολο μωρή που θυμήθηκες ότι έχεις αλλεργία στον ήλιο, δράκουλα!»

«Αχ κυρία Κουντουράτου μου, ήρθατε!»

«Παλικάρι, όλα καλά;»

«Ναι, ναι.» Είπε βογκώντας ο Κωνσταντίνος, και ανακάθισε στο πάτωμα με την Μαρίνα στην αγκαλιά του. «Εσύ είσαι καλά;» την ρώτησε αγωνιώντας. «Χτύπησες;»

Μα δεν πρόλαβε καν να τελειώσει την ερώτηση. Στη στιγμή όρμησε πάνω του και τον αγκάλιασε με τόση φόρα που σχεδόν τους έριξε και τους δύο πίσω. Του ξέφυγε μια κοφτή ανάσα, μα σχεδόν αμέσως ξεπέρασε την έκπληξη και τύλιξε και αυτός τα χέρια του γύρω της.

«Τι στο διάολο έγινε;!» Τον ρώτησε, σφίγγοντας τον πιο κοντά της και μετά αφήνοντας τον για να μπορέσει να τον κοιτάξει. «Η Άβα ήρθε στην εκκλησία και είπε-»

Και τότε τραβήχτηκε απότομα και τον κοίταξε με γουρλωμένα μάτια.

«Π-που είναι αυτός;»

«Ποιος;»

«Ο…» έκανε μια χειρονομία, λες και δεν ήταν σίγουρη αν θα έπρεπε να απαντήσει. «Ξέρεις ποιος.»

Της σήκωσε το φρύδι.

«Ο… που σας κρατάει! Ο Αλβανός.»

«Αααα…» έκανε αυτός καταλαβαίνοντας και γέλασε απαλά. «Δεν υπάρχει Αλβανός. Ο Μένιος ήταν.»

Εκείνη τα 'χασε. «Τι;»

«Ο Μένιος ήταν. Ψεύτικα είναι όλα.»

«Μα… νόμιζα ότι… Και οι πυροβολισμοί;»

«Ε, αυτοί ήταν αληθινοί αλλά για εκφοβισμό. Δεν ήμουν ποτέ σε κίνδυνο.»

«Τι; Μα εγώ… _Τι;_»

Τον κοίταξε άναυδη.

Και μια στιγμή αργότερα, εκείνος μόλις πρόλαβε να αρπάξει στον αέρα το χέρι της προτού σκάσει με δύναμη στο μάγουλό του.

«Πας καλά;!» Του φώναξε, τραβώντας τον καρπό της με μανία. «Είσαι ηλίθιος, το ξέρεις;! Είσαι τόσο ηλίθιος! Πώς μπόρεσες;!»

«Ε! Ηρέμησε!» αναφώνησε σοκαρισμένος.

«Νόμιζα ότι πέθανες!» Ούρλιαξε εκείνη. «Θα μπορούσες να είχες πεθάνει, ηλίθιε! Πώς μπόρεσες να μου το κάνεις αυτό; Είσαι τελείως ηλίθιος;!»

«Συγνώμη, συγνώμη! Είμαι καλά, είμαι μια χαρά στο υπόσχομαι.»

«Γιατί δεν βγήκες να πεις ότι είσαι καλά;!» φώναξε ξανά μαζί με ένα αναφιλητό που τον διαπέρασε σαν μαχαίρι στο στήθος. «Έχεις ιδέα πώς ένιωσα εγώ; Νόμιζα ότι σε σκοτώσανε, κόντεψα να τρελαθώ!»

Και για πρώτη φορά συνειδητοποίησε το πώς θα έπρεπε να είχε νιώσει εκείνη. Και με έναν κόμπο στο λαιμό, κράτησε τα χέρια της με το ένα δικό του, και την τράβηξε πάνω του, κρατώντας τη κοντά του με το άλλο.

«Άσε με!» Του φώναξε. «Σταμάτα!» Το πρόσωπό της ήταν στον λαιμό του και τα χέρια της μπουνιές που ακουμπούσαν στο στήθος του, και παρότι τα κράταγε γερά, στην προσπάθειά της να ξεφύγει τον χτύπησε αρκετές φορές.

«Συγνώμη!» της είπε αγνοώντας την αντίστασή της. «Είμαι καλά, όλα είναι μια χαρά. Δεν ήθελα να σε τρομάξω, _συγνώμη_.»

Κράτησε παραπάνω από ότι κανένας θα περίμενε, μα τελικά οι απεγνωσμένες τις κινήσεις όλο και λιγόστευαν. Και τελικά, σταμάτησε να τον σπρώχνει μακριά της. Τα χέρια της έπεσαν νεκρά ανάμεσα στα σώματά τους, παραδομένα στην λαβή του. Τότε ήταν που και αυτός τα άφησε ελεύθερα.

Αναστέναξε πάνω στο αφτί της και οι μπούκλες που είχαν ξεφύγει από τον αυστηρό της κότσο ανέμισαν με την ανάσα του. Και ένιωσε τα χέρια της να γλιστρούν από ανάμεσά τους, και να τυλίγονται γύρω από τη μέση του. «Είσαι τόσο ηλίθιος.» είπε ξανά, τα λόγια της πνιγμένα στο ύφασμα του γιακά του.

«Συγνώμη. Εύχομαι να μπορούσα να είχα βγει να πω ότι δεν υπήρχε κίνδυνος, αλλά μέσα στον πανικό δεν το… δεν το σκέφτηκα καν και… Αλλά πρώτα ηρέμησε, εντάξει; Συγνώμη. Σ' αγαπώ. Είμαι μια χαρά, το υπόσχομαι.»

«Ηλίθιε.» Μουρμούρισε ξανά εκείνη, τελείως ήρεμη επιτέλους. «Αν ανέβαζες Ντοστογιέφσκι δεν θα χρειαζόταν να ψάξεις για πρωταγωνιστή.»

Και αυτό ήταν: του ξέφυγε ένα ξαφνιασμένο γελάκι στο αστείο της. Αυτή τραβήχτηκε και όταν κάθισε ίσια απέναντί του, παρατήρησε τις άκρες των χειλιών της να έχουν ανασηκωθεί ελαφρά.

Με το χέρι του σκούπισε τα δάκρυα που είχαν τρέξει στο μάγουλό της, και αυτή φάνηκε να συνειδητοποιεί μόλις τότε ότι ήταν ένα - αναμαλλιασμένο και μουτζουρωμένο από το μέικαπ - χάλι. Σκούπισε και το άλλο μάγουλό της γρήγορα. «Με τρόμαξες.» τον κατηγόρησε, προσπαθώντας να τιθασεύσει τα μαλλιά της που πετούσαν προς κάθε κατεύθυνση.

«Το ξέρω, και ειλικρινά συγνώμη, απλά εγώ-»

«Μαρινάκι ΜΟΥ!» ούρλιαξε η Φλώρα ξαφνικά, κόβοντας τον, και η τσιρίδα της τους έκανε όλους να αναπηδήσουν τρομαγμένοι. Αυτή τους πλησίασε στο πάτωμα και έσκυψε για να βουτήξει το πρόσωπο της Μαρίνας στα χέρια της. «Κοριτσάκι ΜΟΥ! Βρε τι χαρά είναι αυτή που μου έδωσες σήμερα, κοπελάρα μου εσύ!»

«Κυρία Φλώρα; Μα τι…» μουρμούρισε αυτή με δυσκολία, με τα μάγουλά της ζουλιγμένα.

«Έλα ρε Τανσού ασ' την ήσυχη!» Αγρίεψε ο Κωνσταντίνος.

«Α παράτα με ρε αχαΐρευτε, ότι θέλω θα το κάνω το κορίτσι. Τώρα είναι δικό μας, της οικογενείας! Αχ, κοριτσάκι μου, κοριτσάκι μου!»

«Μαρίνα χρυσό μου. Τι τρομάρα ήταν αυτή!» είπε η Μπουμπού, και πολύ επιδεικτικά έχωσε μια σπρωξιά στην Φλώρα για να την παραμερίσει.

«Κυρία Ντένη μου;» την κοίταξε η Μαρίνα σοκαρισμένη. «Κι εσείς εδώ;»

«Μα να γίνεται γλέντι και να λείπει η χήρα; Αλίμονο.» σχολίασε η Φλώρα και η Μπουμπού χαμογέλασε περήφανα.

«Μα τι γίνεται εδώ πέρα;» Απόρησε η Μαρίνα, κοιτάζοντας τους όλους από χαμηλά με γουρλωμένα, μπερδεμένα μάτια. «Έξω λένε ότι είστε όμηροι ενός Αλβανού-»

«Ομοφυλόφιλου Αλβανού, να τα λέμε αυτά.» Μουρμούρισε ο Μένιος, και μετά έριξε μια καλή ματιά στη Μαρίνα. «Α, τώρα κατάλαβα τι έλεγες για τους γλύπτες και τους ποιητές ομορφόπαιδο.» έγνεψε, και η Μαρίνα έδειχνε πιο χαμένη από ποτέ.

«Καλέ σηκώστε τα παιδιά από το πάτωμα!» Είπε η Μαριάνθη. «Είναι και διασημότητα η κυρία Κουντουράτου μας δεν κάνει.»

«Να σας προσφέρω μια χείρα βοηθείας, μαντάμ;» Ο Μένιος άπλωσε το χέρι του στη Μαρίνα, χαμογελώντας της περίεργα. Αυτή πήγε διστακτικά να το πάρει.

«Μένιο.» τον έκοψε η Φλώρα.

«Ναι, ζαργάνα μου.»

«Έλα λίγο εδώ που θέλω να σου πω κάτι.»

«Ναι, μανάρι μου.» πήγε σε αυτήν και άφησε την Μαρίνα σύξυλη.

«Θα μου εξηγήσει κάποιος τι στο διάολο συμβαίνει;!» Φώναξε εκείνη απηυδισμένη, και τελικά σηκώθηκε μόνη της.

«Ε καλά λέει το κορίτσι Κωνσταντίνε!» Φώναξε η Ντένη και πλησίασε για να την πιάσει από το μπράτσο. «Την έπρηξες πια!»

«Μα εγώ…»

«Άστο αγόρι μου, θα της εξηγήσω εγώ. Λοιπόν, Μαρίνα χρυσό μου, θυμάσαι φαντάζομαι τον Μένιο από το δικαστήριο. Πολύ ωραία τα είχες πει επί τη ευκαιρία, τέτοια ερμηνεία ούτε η Μιμή στη Μπουμπουλίνα. Από την πρώτη στιγμή το ήξερα εγώ ότι έχω ένα μεγάλο ταλέντο μπροστά μου, και να δεις που τελικά όλα τα άγρυπνα βράδια με γαλλικές ταινίες και ιστορία θεάτρου απέδωσαν. Χαλάλι και το σιλοτέιπ που χάλασα για να τυλίξω το χέρι της Μαρούσκας που κόπηκε όταν σπάσαμε το παράθυρο για να κλέψουμε τα βιβλία – δεν είχα χατζαπλάστ στο σπίτι βλέπεις. Μαρούσκα! Ακόμα δεν πήρες βρε ζώων, ε; Γράψτο να πάρουμε γυρνόντας.»

«Μπουμπού, αν μπορούσες να μείνεις στο θέμα…»

«Εσύ να τα βλέπεις αυτά βρε αχαΐρευτε! Που έχεις ένα διαμάντι μπροστά σου και δεν το αξιοποιείς. Αν δεν δώσεις την Αντιγόνη στη Μαρίνα, σου το λέω εμένα να με ξεγράψεις από μάνα.»

«Καλά εσύ ξεγράφτηκες από μόνη σου προ πολλού.» Σχολίασε η Φλώρα. «Αλλά δίκιο έχει ρε χαϊβάνι! Δώσε το ρόλο στο κορίτσι μη σου αστράψω καμία ανάστροφη και ψάχνεις για Αντιγόνη στον άλλο κόσμο.»

«Εύγε Φλωράνς. Είπες και κάτι σωστό χρυσή μου.»

«Κυρία Ντένη μου, σας παρακαλώ μη ξεφεύγουμε.» Είπε αυτή, αν και κοκκίνισε ελαφρά. Σίγουρα δεν ήταν της παρούσης, αλλά εκτιμούσε την υποστήριξη.

«Δίκιο έχεις χρυσό μου. Μα τι έλεγα; Α ναι. Το δικαστήριο πήγε κατά διαόλου και ο Μένιος θα έμπαινε μέσα χρόνια ολόκληρα, τόσα που η Φλώρα θα γνώριζε αντρικό χάδι μόνο από τον Άγιο Πέτρο. Και επειδή είναι ανυπόμονη βλέπεις και δεν μπορούσε να περιμένει τόσο πολύ…»

«Φτου σου, μωρή ακόλαστη.»

Η Ντένη χαμογέλασε. «…Οργανώσαμε την δραπέτευση από τη φυλακή. Είχα εγώ μερικά άτομα εκ των έσω που βάλανε το χεράκι τους και σε λιγότερο από μια ωρίτσα το παλικάρι μας ήταν σπίτι σώο και αβλαβές. Είχαμε κανονίσει την ομηρία και τη δώσαμε αποκλειστικό στο κανάλι. Ο Μένιος θα έκανε τα αιτήματα του γνωστά για ελεύθερη διέλευση στο εξωτερικό και όλα θα πήγαιναν κατ' ευχήν. Το μόνο που δεν είχαμε υπολογίσει ήταν…» έριξε μια ματιά στον γιό της, όλο υπονοούμενο.

«Το παλικάρι ΜΟΥ!» Ξεφώνησε η Φλώρα με την αγριοφωνάρα της και πετάχτηκαν όλοι πάνω ξανά. «Αγορίνα μου εσύ!»

«Βλέπεις ο κύριος από εδώ…» Εξήγησε η Ντένη. «Αποφάσισε τελευταία στιγμή ότι θα έρθει και θα διαλύσει τον γάμο, θα σου εξομολογηθεί την αγάπη του, θα σε κλέψει, και τα λοιπά.»

«Τι έκανε λέει;» Η Μαρίνα τον κοίταξε άναυδη.

«Μη μου πεις ότι δεν το περίμενες.» έκανε αυτός.

«Εγώ;» Γούρλωσε τα υπερβολικά αθώα μάτια της. «Τι λες καλέ.»

Δυο ταιριαστά, μικρά χαμόγελα έσκασαν στα πρόσωπά τους.

«Ναι και,» ο Κωνσταντίνος καθάρισε το λαιμό του. «Με τούτα και με τ' άλλα δεν μπορούσα να βγω τελικά, οπότε έπρεπε να βρω ένα τρόπο να σταματήσω τον γάμο από απόσταση. Και σκέφτηκα… τόσα κανάλια από κάτω. Ποιος θα έχανε την ευκαιρία να μπορεί να περηφανεύεται ότι μπούκαρε στο γάμο της κυρίας Κουντουράτου και έκλεψε τη νύφη; Απλά χρειαζόντουσαν ένα μικρό κίνητρο.»

«Και τους το έδωσες.» μουρμούρισε αυτή, ξαφνιασμένη από τη φυσικότητα του.

«Ναι.»

«Έτσι απλά;»

Ο Κωνσταντίνος στερέωσε μια ξανθιά μπούκλα πίσω από το αφτί της. «Έτσι απλά.»

Εκείνη τον κοίταξε για ένα λεπτό, ψάχνοντας τα μάτια του με δυσπιστία.

Και αυτός χαχάνισε. «Σου το είπα, με έχεις παρεξηγήσει. Δεν είμαι πια αυτός που ήμουνα. Και το ξέρω…» της πήρε το χέρι και φέρνοντάς το στο πρόσωπό του το φίλησε απαλά, «Ότι τα έχω σκατώσει πολλές φορές και ότι θα χρειαστεί χρόνος για να με ξαναεμπιστευτείς. Ευτυχώς θα έχουμε μπόλικο. Γιατί όπως είπε και ο Βαν Ντάικ, _Γι' αυτούς που αγαπούν ο χρόνος_…»

_«…είναι αιώνιος.»_ Τον έκοψε αυτή.

Βλεφάρισε ξαφνιασμένος.

«Δάσκαλε που δίδασκες.» Γέλασε με το ύφος του. «Τα 'μαθα τα κόλπα σου αδελφούλη.»

Την κοίταξε γεμάτος περηφάνια, μα μετά καθάρισε το λαιμό του. «Αλλά κι εσύ ήταν ανάγκη να είσαι τόσο αυστηρή; Το ξέρεις ότι σ' αγαπάω. Απλά ήθελα τον χρόνο μου.»

Έβγαλε ένα επιφώνημα προσβολής και έβαλε τα χέρια στη μέση της. «Μου τη βγαίνεις από τα αριστερά τώρα;»

Ήταν σίγουρος ότι αυτό της το είχε πει ο ίδιος κάποτε, αλλά το άφησε να περάσει. «Είχες απόλυτο δίκιο, δεν λέω αυτό. Ήμουνα…»

«Για κουτουλίδι ήσουνα, μέχρι να σου φύγουν τα μούσια!»

Κι αυτό το είχε ξανακούσει… Χαμογέλασε. «Αλλά να πας να παντρευτείς; Και τον _Αία _κιόλας!» Ξίνισε στη σκέψη της φάτσας του λεγάμενου. «Λες ότι σε τρόμαξα εγώ, αλλά έχεις ιδέα τι μου έκανες κι εσύ; Βδομάδες τώρα δεν μπορώ να κοιμηθώ μόνο στη σκέψη σου ντυμένη στα λευκά. Που…» ξεροκατάπιε. «Που σου πάνε κιόλας, εδώ που τα λέμε.»

Του σήκωσε το ένα φρύδι, μα θα ορκιζόταν ότι τα μάγουλά της κοκκίνισαν ελαφρώς.

«Αλλά όχι και να τα φορέσεις με εκείνο το απόβρασμα!» Συνέχισε αυτός απτόητος. Άμα το είχε κόλλημα να ντυθεί νυφούλα, υπήρχαν κι άλλες επιλογές! Και το Μαρκορά ήταν κλάσης ανώτερο του Μανθοπούλου… άκου εκεί όνομα. Που τον βρήκε;

_Μαρίνα Μαρκορά…_ Χαμογέλασε.

Του σήκωσε το δάχτυλο. «Αυτό ξέχνα το!»

«Ε; Ποιο;»

«Δεν ξέρω.» ζάρωσε τα μάτια της. «Αλλά είδα το ύφος σου και σου λέω ότι δεν πρόκειται να γίνει ότι και να 'ναι.»

Κι εκείνος γέλασε και της βούτηξε το δάχτυλο για να το φιλήσει. «_Το πεπρωμένο φυγείν αδύνατον_.» μουρμούρισε, και όταν αυτή έκανε μια γκριμάτσα που έδειχνε ότι δεν κατάλαβε Χριστό αυτή τη φορά, έριξε πίσω το κεφάλι του και γέλασε ακόμα δυνατότερα.

«Γελάς παιδάκι μου;» Σχολίασε η Φλώρα, γελώντας και η ίδια. «Γελάει κόσμε! Σε ποιόν να το πω και να το πιστέψει!»

Η Ντένη χαμογέλασε, κοιτώντας τους με περηφάνια.

«Δηλαδή…» του είπε η Μαρίνα σιγανότερα, κοιτώντας τους υπόλοιπους στο δωμάτιο. «Όλοι αυτοί τώρα… ξέρουν;»

«Για την ακρίβεια, όλος ο κόσμος ξέρει τώρα.» έγνεψε προς το παράθυρο.

Αν κάποιος δεν την ήξερε δεν θα πρόσεχε ότι τα μάτια της γούρλωσαν απειροελάχιστα καθώς ήρθε στο προσκήνιο το τι αυτός είχε κάνει σήμερα… Μα εκείνος φυσικά και το πρόσεξε. Το ύφος του ήταν απολογητικό. «Ελπίζω να μη σε πείραξε… Ξέρω ότι από τη πλήρη μυστικότητα στην δημοσιότητα υπάρχει μια απόσταση, αλλά εκείνη την ώρα μέσα στον πανικό μου απλά δεν σκέφτηκα-»

Το χέρι της βρήκε ξαφνικά το στόμα του, κόβοντας την πρότασή του. Δεν του απάντησε, μα η απάντηση ήταν ξεκάθαρη στα μάτια της.

_Πας καλά παιδί μου;_

Εκείνος γέλασε.

«Ανεξαρτήτως αυτού,» συνέχισε εκείνη ξέροντας ότι είχε γίνει κατανοητή, «Θα μου πάρει λίγη ώρα να το συνειδητοποιήσω. Οπότε θα μιλήσουμε γι αυτό αργότερα. Για την ώρα, νομίζω είναι πιο βασικότερο να δούμε τι θα κάνουμε με-»

«Βασικότερο.» Τη διόρθωσε. «Σκέτο _βασικότερο_, λατρεία μου, μη μου το χαλάς τώρα.»

Του έριξε ένα βλέμμα που από μόνο του τον έκανε να το βουλώσει και να κάνει ένα βήμα πίσω. «Είναι _πιο βασικό_,» του τη βγήκε, «να δούμε τι θα κάνουμε με τη κατάσταση που βρισκόμαστε.»

«Αχ ναι.» αναστέναξε η Ντένη και σωριάστηκε στον καναπέ. «Χάλια πάει η σειρά. Από όταν έφυγες, ακροαματικότητα τίποτα. Δεν είναι πράγμα αυτό. Μεγαλύτερα νούμερα έχει το κανάλι της Βουλής! Να φούντωσα πάλι. Μαρούσκα, το Εβιάν.»

«Όχι δεν καταλάβατε κυρία Ντένη μου… για την ομηρία λέω.» Γύρισε στον Μένιο. «Πόσο καιρό σκοπεύετε να μας κρατήσετε εδώ μέσα;»

Ο Μένιος έστυψε το μουστάκι του. «Ε κοίτα μανταμίτσα, καμιά-δυο μερούλες τις χρειαζόμαστε, να πούμε.»

«Καμιά-δυο μερούλες;» Επανέλαβε έντρομη. «Μα έχω τα μωρά!»

Ωχ. Ωχ, ωχ. «Που είναι τώρα;» τη ρώτησε.

«Με τη γυναίκα που τα φιλάει αλλά αυτή φεύγει στις τέσσερεις… τι ώρα είναι;»

«Τρεισήμισι.»

Η Μαρίνα κάλυψε με τα χέρια της το πρόσωπό της και μούγκρισε. «Θεέ μου τι σου έχω κάνει;»

_Ποιο θείο δίκαιο πάτησα; Τι να προσμένω από τους θεούς ξεγραμμένη, ποιόν να επικαλεστώ;_

Αλλά ναι, αυτό ήταν από άλλη ιστορία, σίγουρα δεν ήταν η ώρα να σκέφτεται την Αντιγόνη. «Μήπως η Ζωίτσα…;»

Η Μαρίνα αναστέναξε και άφησε τα χέρια της να πέσουν. «Λοιπόν. Ναι, αυτό θα κάνουμε, θα πάρω τη Ζωή να πάει από εκεί. Θα ανησυχεί κιόλας… Μήπως υπάρχει κάποιο τηλέφωνο;» ρώτησε, μα το μάτι της πήγε κατευθείαν στο τηλέφωνο στο γραφείο.

«Ε εκεί είναι το τηλέφωνο κορίτσι μου.» Το έδειξε η Φλώρα. «Αφού το ξέρεις το σπίτι, να δουλευόμαστε και μεταξύ μας;»

Η Μαρίνα γέλασε αμήχανα. «Α ναι… σωστά.» Πήγε στο γραφείο, από την μεριά της βιβλιοθήκης, και άρχισε να καλεί τον αριθμό .

«Μισό λεπτό, μισό λεπτό.» έκανε ο Κωνσταντίνος. «Αυτήν γιατί την αφήνετε να πάρει τηλέφωνο κι εμένα πριν όχι;»

Όλοι απλά τον αγνόησαν, και απηυδισμένος γύρισε να κοιτάξει την Μαρίνα, η οποία με το ακουστικό στο αφτί, του έβγαλε επιδεικτικά τη γλώσσα.

Του ξέφυγε ένα επιφώνημα δυσπιστίας, και πάνω που κατευθύνθηκε προς το μέρος της με φόρα, η Ζωίτσα το σήκωσε.

«Έλα μάνα, εγώ είμαι.»

Άκουσε μια πνιγμένη φωνή από την άλλη γραμμή, και για να ακούει κι αυτός κόλλησε το αφτί του δίπλα στο δικό της και τράβηξε το τηλέφωνο ανάμεσά τους. Εκείνη τον αγριοκοίταξε, μα δέχτηκε την αλλαγή. «Ναι, ναι, μια χαρά είμαι.»

_«Και το παλικάρ';»_

«Μια χαρά είμαι κι εγώ Ζωίτσα, μην ανησυχείς.» Απάντησε εκείνος, ρίχνοντας μια ματιά στη κόρη της. «Ειδικά τώρα, είμαι ο πιο ευτυχισμένος άνθρωπος του κόσμου.»

Η Μαρίνα κούνησε το κεφάλι, μα δεν μπόρεσε να μη σκάσει ένα χαμόγελο.

_«Αχ αγόρι μ', αγόρι μ'! Βρε το 'ξερα 'γω ότι είσ' άντρας σωστός εσύ! Και τις τα 'λεγα της δικιάς μ' της ανεπρόκοπης ότι όλα θα παν' καλά, μα δεν με πίστευε η φοράδα.»_

«Μάνα.» η φωνή της Μαρίνας ήταν προειδοποιητική. Έριξε μια ντροπαλή ματιά στον Κωνσταντίνο.

_«Και να την δεις πως έκαν' λες και έδιν' πανελλήνιες. Που στις πανελλήνιες δηλαδή άπατη πήγ', τόσα χρόνια κάθε μέρ' με τον μαθ'ματικό της και για το δικό της το γραπτό εφευρέθηκε η αρνητική βαθμολογία! Τι κάναν' κάθε μέρα με εκείνον τον άχρηστο δεν ξέρ'.»_

Οι δυο τους αντάλλαξαν μια γνώριμη ματιά. Του την είχε πει αυτή την ιστορία στις Σπέτσες, μια φορά κι ένα καιρό…

_«Αλλά σήμερ' είχε ένα άγχος, μια αγωνία… Πόσες φορές κόντεψ' να μ' λιποθυμήσ'! Και 'μάνα πότε θα 'ρθει', και 'μάνα να δεις που δεν θα 'ρθει', και 'αχ μάνα τι θα κάνω'…»_

«Μάνα!» της φώναξε ξανά.

Α, ώστε δεν τον περίμενε η κυρία ε… Χαμογέλασε.

_«Πάλ' καλά που έκανες κάτ' κι σταμάτησε αυτή η τρέλα γιατί άμα γινόμουνα πεθερά αυτού του μαμούχαλου θα αυτοκτονούσα στο λέω.»_

«Και οι δυο μας, Ζωίτσα μου, και οι δυο μας.» Συμφώνησε αυτός.

_«Αχ τι τραβάς κι εσύ παλικάρ' μου… Τ' ακούς εσύ μαρή; Το τρέλανες το πιδί!»_

«Ααααα, δεν με παρατάτε κι οι δυο σας λέω 'γω!» έκανε εκείνη νευριασμένα. «Λοιπόν μάνα γι' άλλο πήρα. Η κοπέλα που φυλάει τα παιδιά είναι να φύγει στις τέσσερεις. Πήγαινε σε παρακαλώ να τα προσέχεις μέχρι να βγούμε από εδώ μέσα γιατί μας βλέπω να αργούμε… Έχω γάλα δικό μου στο ψυγείο εντάξει; Μη το βάλλεις στα μικροκύματα, ζέστανέ το με-»

_«Ξέρω μαρή πως το ζεσταίνουν το γάλα για τι με πέρ'σες;!»_

«Καλά ντε! Μια κουβέντα είπα.»

_«Δηλαδή πότ' θα βγείτε;»_

«Ξέρω 'γω… καμιά-δυο μέρες λένε.»

_«Τι; Τόσο πολύ; …Μωρ' θέλει να σ' μιλήσει ο Τόλης πάρ' τον. Μην ανησυχείς για τα πιδιά, θα τα προσέχω 'γω, ντάξ';»_

«Ναι μαμά. Ευχαριστώ.»

_«Έλα μωρή.»_ ακούστηκε η γνώριμη φωνή του Τόλη αυτή τη φορά.

«Τολάκη! Τι κάνεις βρε;» φώναξε χαρωπά ο Κωνσταντίνος.

_«Είδα γάιδαρο με σέλα και τσοπάνο με ομπρέλα. Τι πήγες κι έκανες ρε αγόρι μου; Τι κουλά ήταν αυτά που βγήκες και ξεστόμισες; Ούτε η Λάσπα με τον Σαρτίνι τέτοιο χαμό, έχει βουίξει όλη η τηλεόραση!»_

Όλοι το ίδιο περιοδικό διαβάσανε, τι διάολο; «Ε τι να κάνω ρε Τόλη, η τρελή η δικιά σου τα φταίει όλα.» αστειεύτηκε, και η λεγάμενη του έχωσε μια στο μπράτσο.

_«Εκεί είναι αυτή;»_

«Έλα Τόλη, εδώ είμαι.»

_«Είδες που στα 'λεγα μωρή ότι όλα καλά θα πάνε; Που πήγες να μου πάθεις κρίση πανικού, τρομάρα να σου 'ρθει;» _

«Αυτό το λες καλά; Της τρελής γίνεται εδώ μέσα.»

_«Μμμ ναι, κύλησε ο ντέτζερης και βρήκε το καπάκι.»_

«Άι, ρε.»

_«Να σου πω μωρή τρελή, με την ομηρία τι γίνεται; Τι λένε για την Αλβανική μαφία, εγώ μια χαρά σας ακούω εκεί.»_

«Όχι ρε, ψεύτικα είναι όλα. Ο Μένιος της κυρίας Φλώρας δραπέτευσε από τη φυλακή και τάχα μου τους πήρε όλους ομήρους για να του ικανοποιήσουν οι αστυνόμοι τα αιτήματα και να το σκάσει. Αλλά δεν βλέπω να γίνεται τίποτα.»

_«Ε ναι, αλλά τώρα μπήκες εσύ.»_

Η Μαρίνα βλεφάρισε. «Ε και;» είπε ο Κωνσταντίνος.

_«Ρε σαΐνια, η Μαρίνα είναι δημοσιότητα. Ξέρετε πόση αξία έχει; Γη και ουρανό θα κινήσουνε οι απ' έξω να τη βγάλουνε ζωντανή. Είστε η είδηση του αιώνα, μπάι δε γουέι, ο 'από πάνω' είναι έτοιμος να σκάσει από τη χαρά του.»_

«Α ήρθε και ο θείος;»

«Μμμμ σιγά μην το έχανε.» Σχολίασε η Ντένη από την άλλη άκρη.

_«Ναι, σιγά μην το έχανε. Λοιπόν ακούστε. Οργανωθείτε από μέσα να κάνετε ένα τηλέφωνο με τα αιτήματα του Μένιου και κοιτάξτε να το κάνετε να φαίνεται δραματικό. Και να υπάρξει πυροβολισμός στο τέλος, είναι σημαντικό. Θα συνεννοηθώ με τους απέξω και θα σας ξαναπάρω σε λίγο να σας πω τα υπόλοιπα. Εντάξει;»_

Ο Κωνσταντίνος και η Μαρίνα κοιτάχτηκαν. «Εντάξει.» Απάντησαν ομόφωνα.

_«Ωραία. Τα λέμε σε λίγο. Και που 'στε; Κουμπάρος και νονός εγώ.»_

Και πριν προλάβουν να απαντήσουν, ανταμώθηκαν με τον ήχο τέλους κλήσης. Αντάλλαξαν άλλη μια αβέβαιη ματιά, και η Μαρίνα αργά κατέβασε το χέρι της από ανάμεσά τους κι έκλεισε το τηλέφωνο.

«Λοιπόν;» είπε η Ντένη και πλησίασε όταν κανείς τους δεν μίλησε. «Τι σας είπε ο Τόλης;»

«Απ' ότι φαίνεται… έχουμε ένα σχέδιο.» απάντησε ο Κωνσταντίνος.

«Σχέδιο; Τι σχέδιο;» Ρώτησε η Μαριάνθη.

«Για να φύγουμε από εδώ όλοι χαρούμενοι.»

«Όλοι-όλοι, ρε παλικάρι; Δεν πιστεύω να μου κάνεις καμία στραβή…»

«Όλοι, Μένιο, όλοι. Μόνο που θα χρειαστώ κάτι από σας.»

«Ε πες το ντε!» Φώναξε η Φλώρα και πήγε δίπλα στο Μένιο.

«Θα χρειαστεί να κάνουμε κάτι σαν… παράσταση. Πρέπει όλοι σας να παίξετε ένα ρόλο.»

«Ευτυχώς έχουμε εύκαιρο σκηνοθέτη.» μουρμούρισε η Μαρίνα, και εκείνος ένιωσε τα δάχτυλά της να μπλέκονται με τα δικά του κάτω από τα γραφείο. Γύρισε και συνάντησε τα μάτια της. Και χωρίς να τα αφήσει, σήκωσε τα πλεγμένα τους χέρια σε κοινή θέα για να τοποθετήσει εκεί ένα μικρό, τρυφερό φιλί.

«Τώρα σωθήκαμε.» σχολίασε η Ντένη καθώς σωριάστηκε δραματικά στην πολυθρόνα. «Μαρούσκα! Τσίπουρο.»


	3. Μέρος 3ο

Μ POV

Κάθισε στον καναπέ, δίπλα στον Τίτο. Ο κακομοίρης δεν είχε βγάλει άχνα τόσην ώρα, μα μόλις την είδε να τον πλησιάζει της κούνησε την ουρά του και ξάπλωσε κοντά της. Όσο στο σαλόνι ξεσπούσε ένας πανικός με τον Κωνσταντίνο να δίνει οδηγίες με εκείνο το παλιό άγριο του ύφος, εκείνη απλά χάιδευε το σκυλί και τον χάζευε. Όταν τον έβλεπε έτσι, ήταν λες και δεν είχε περάσει ούτε μια μέρα από όταν ήταν στη σχολή. Απ' όταν για εκείνη δεν ήταν τίποτε άλλο παρά ένας καθηγητής αρχαίου δράματος… και ο τύπος που είχε χαστουκίσει στην εκπομπή της, φυσικά. Αχ, οι παλιές καλές εποχές… Πόσο τις έλλειπαν μερικές φορές.

Όχι ότι οι τωρινές δεν ήταν ωραίες. Ήταν το κάτι άλλο , για την ακρίβεια. Ναι μεν τα πράγματα ήταν πολύ πιο σύνθετα από ότι παλιά όταν ήταν μόνο οι δύο τους, μα πώς θα μπορούσε να μην ήταν ευγνώμων για τα όσα είχε; Αλλά και για τα όσα επρόκειτο να αποκτήσει. Μια ζωή με αυτόν και τα παιδιά… μαζί, επιτέλους, χωρίς κρυφτό και μισόλογα. Η καρδιά της σκίρτησε καθώς τον κοίταζε και αναλογίστηκε τι θα μπορούσε να φέρει το αύριο.

_Αν_ και _όταν_, με το καλό, έβγαιναν από εδώ μέσα σώοι.

«Λοιπόν, εγώ θα πάω να πάρω τον αστυνόμο, κι εσείς θα αρχίσετε να φωνάζετε δήθεν ότι τσιρίζετε γιατί σας απειλεί, και στο φινάλε θα πυροβολήσει ο Μένιος.» Ο Κωνσταντίνος έκανε μια παύση για να ρίξει μια λοξή ματιά στον τελευταίο. «Όχι εμάς, το ταβάνι. Έτσι Μένιο;»

Ο Μένιος έτριψε το μουστάκι του. «Ναι ρε ομορφόπαιδο, παίζουμε τώρα…»

«Ωραία. Και μετά θα κλείσω το τηλέφωνο και θα περιμένουμε οδηγίες από τον Τόλη για το τι θα κάνουμε μετά. Κατανοητό από όλους;»

Όλοι έγνεψαν εκτός από τη Μαρούσκα, και η Ντένη της τράβηξε την κοτσίδα.

«Υπέροχα.» Συνέχισε ο Κωνσταντίνος απτόητος. «Λοιπόν, Μαρούσκα και Μαριάνθη στο παράθυρο.»

«Και τι θα λέμε στο παράθυρο;» ρώτησε η Μαριάνθη καθώς και οι δύο σηκώθηκαν και στάθηκαν εκεί που τους έδειξε ο Κωνσταντίνος.

«Καταρχάς θέλω να ακούγεται στη φωνή σας ότι πονάτε.»

«Α εύκολο, θα σκεφτώ τον Φώτη.»

Ο Κωνσταντίνος έκανε μια γκριμάτσα και η Μαρίνα συγκράτησε ένα γέλιο. «…Ναι σκέψου εσύ τον Φώτη. Και θα λες 'Μη με σκοτώσεις σε παρακαλώ.' Εντάξει; Για πες το.»

Η Μαριάνθη πήρε πόζα προσευχής. «Μη, μη με σκοτώσεις, σε παρακαλώ!»

«Ωραία. Κι εσύ Μαρούσκα.»

Έκπληκτη η Μαρίνα παρακολούθησε τη Μαρούσκα να επαναλαμβάνει την πρόταση σε σπαστά ελληνικά. Αυτή τη φορά της ξέφυγε ένα γελάκι έκπληξης. Το οποίο συνεχίστηκε όταν ο Κωνσταντίνος έκανε μια ακόμα πιο έντονη γκριμάτσα. «Μάλιστα… καλά, έχουμε χρόνο, θα το δουλέψουμε. Μπουμπού, εσύ!»

«Παρακαλώ.» απάντησε η κυρία Ντένη καθώς εκείνος την έσυρε προς την πόρτα.

«Θα σταθείς εδώ στην πόρτα όρθια, και θα φωνάζεις.»

«Τι θα φωνάζω;»

«Τι θα φωνάζεις… Θα φωνάζεις, 'μακριά από μένα σάτυρε, είμαι μια κυρία'.»

Η Ντένη το σκέφτηκε. «Βρε αγόρι μου, να πω καλύτερα… 'Φύγε βρε σίχαμα, δεν σε σκιάζομαι'; Μου βγαίνει πιο φυσικό.»

Ο Κωνσταντίνος αναστέναξε, και η ίδια μπορούσε να δει πως του είχαν γίνει τα νεύρα τσατάλια. Προσωπικά, τώρα που εκείνη ήξερε πώς όλοι ήταν καλά και τα μωρά ήταν σε καλά χέρια, το διασκέδαζε απίστευτα.

«Καλά, άμα σου βγαίνει πιο φυσικό, πες αυτό εντάξει; Εσύ Φλώρα. Σήκω, στο παράθυρο της κουζίνας.» Είπε και την οδήγησε εκεί.

«Ναι, ναι αλλά τι θα λέω; Γιατί το πρόβλημα είναι στο κείμενο, κατάλαβες;»

«Καλά, καλά, πες ότι θες. Εσύ έχεις μια τέτοια υστερική φωνή που ότι και να πεις θα τους παγώσει το αίμα. Και καλημέρα να φωνάζεις είναι σαν να σε σφάζουνε. Για κάνε μια πρόβα.»

«Τι να πω, καλημέρα;»

«Ναι, για λέγε.»

«Καλημέρα.»

Η Μαρίνα χαχάνισε.

«Όχι παιδάκι μου, πιο δυνατά! Να φαίνεται ότι φοβάσαι!»

«Α… _ΚΑΛΗΜΕΡΑΑΑΑΑΑ!_»

Η τσιρίδα της Φλώρας ήταν τόσο διαπεραστική που πετάχτηκαν όλοι στον αέρα. Και αυτό ήταν, η Μαρίνα έσκασε στα γέλια. Κακαριστά, κελαριστά γέλια που αντήχησαν σε όλο το δωμάτιο, και έπεσε πίσω στον καναπέ κρατώντας τη κοιλιά της.

Ο Κωνσταντίνος χαμογέλασε. «Αυτό είναι! Μπράβο Φλώρα. Μένιο, εσύ τώρα.» πήρε τον Μένιο από το μπράτσο και τον οδήγησε στην πίσω πόρτα, προσπερνώντας εκείνη που χτυπιόταν στον καναπέ. «Στάσου εδώ στην πόρτα και θέλω να μου βγάλεις έτσι μια δυνατή, στιβαρή φωνή, που θα λέει… ε… 'Σκάστε ρε! Εγώ κάνω κουμάντο εδώ μέσα! Όποιος μιλήσει, του την άναψα!' Για πες το.»

Ο Μένιος καθάρισε τον λαιμό του. «ΣΚΑΣΤΕ ΡΕ!» Ούρλιαξε, και ο Κωνσταντίνος του χαμογέλασε ενθαρρυντικά. «ΕΓΩ ΚΑΝΩ ΚΟΥΜΑΝΤΟ ΕΔΩ ΜΕΣΑ! ΟΠΟΙΟΣ ΜΙΛΗΣΕΙ… του την άναψα.» μουρμούρισε στο τέλος.

Το χαμόγελο του Κωνσταντίνου στράβωσε, σαν να έπαθε εγκεφαλικό.

Η Μαρίνα έπεσε στο πάτωμα ξεκαρδισμένη, και ο καημένος ο Τίτος την κοίταζε σαστισμένος.

«Τι; Καλό δεν ήτανε;»

«Ε… ναι, ένα μικρό προβληματάκι στην… άρθρωση.»

«Κάτσε ρε παιδάκι μου, μια χαρά άγριος ήτανε, σε παρακαλώ τώρα…»

«Καλά, καλά… _Μαρίνα!_»

Δάκρυα έτρεχαν στα μάγουλά της, και σχεδόν δεν μπορούσε να αναπνεύσει.  
«Συγ-γ-γνώμ-μη…» τραύλισε ανάμεσα σε χαχανητά.

Αλλά δεν μπορούσε να μη χαμογελάσει και ο ίδιος, το γέλιο της ήταν κολλητικό. «Σοβαρέψου…» Είπε με προειδοποιητικό τόνο, και ήρθε να την σηκώσει από το πάτωμα και να την ξανακαθίσει στον καναπέ.

«Ν-ναι, συγνώμη.» Είπε και καθάρισε τον λαιμό της, χαμογελώντας πλατιά. Τα μάγουλά της πονούσαν καθώς σκούπισε τα δάκρυα από πάνω τους. «Αχ! Σε καλό μου…»

«Έλα, εσύ στάσου όρθια δίπλα από τον καναπέ, εντάξει;»

«Ναι.» δάγκωσε τα χείλη της. «Εγώ τι να πω, _κύριε καθηγητά_;» τον ρώτησε αθώα, με τα χέρια της πίσω από την πλάτη της για έμφαση.

Είδε κάτι να αλλάζει στα μάτια του, σαν ένα περίεργο συναίσθημα να τον διαπέρασε όταν την άκουσε να τον αποκαλεί έτσι ξανά. «Εσείς δεσποινίς μου, ότι και να πείτε…» είπε με το υπεροπτικό του ύφος, προσφέροντας της το χέρι του για να τη βοηθήσει να σηκωθεί. «…το ξέρω ότι θα το πείτε άριστα. Εμπιστεύομαι την κρίση σας, λοιπόν.»

Η απάντηση την ξάφνιασε. Με κόπο συγκράτησε ένα μπερδεμένο 'Ε;'.

Εκείνος απλώς χαμογέλασε.

«Λοιπόν! Όλοι στις θέσεις σας, και κάντε πρόβες. Πάω να πάρω τηλέφωνο.» τους ορμήνεψε, και αμέσως όλοι στήθηκαν όπως τους είχε πει και άρχισαν να φωνάζουν το κομμάτι τους. Ταυτόχρονα. Το δωμάτιο πλημμύρησε από κραυγές, με επικρατέστερη το «ΚΑΛΗΜΕΡΑΑΑΑ» της Φλώρας, και πραγματικά για λίγο της θύμισε τρελοκομείο. Σαν τη _Φωλιά του Κούκου_ ένα πράγμα… ωραία ταινία αυτή. Κοίτα να δεις που τελικά δεν ήταν ντοκιμαντέρ.

Παρατήρησε άναυδη το χαμό από τσιρίδες για λίγο, και μετά κούνησε το κεφάλι της. Όταν πρόσεξε την έκφρασή εκείνου, όμως, της ξέφυγε ξανά ένα γελάκι, μα γρήγορα σοβαρεύτηκε. «Ε… δεν είναι και _τόσο_ χάλια.»

«Μχμ…» Ξίνισε αυτός, κοιτώντας τους με δυσκολία.

«Έχεις δουλέψει και με χειρότερα.» πρότεινε και έδειξε τον εαυτό της.

Αυτό τον έκανε να χαμογελάσει. Του χάιδεψε το μπράτσο ικανοποιημένη, και ξεκίνησε να περπατάει προς το μέρος δίπλα στον καναπέ, εκεί που της είχε πει να σταθεί. Όμως εκείνος την πρόλαβε. «Μαρίνα;»

«Μμμ;»

Δεν περίμενε να είναι ακριβώς από πίσω της, κι έτσι όταν γύρισε έπεσε πάνω του. Έκανε ένα βήμα πίσω ξαφνιασμένη, κι εκείνος ένα προς το μέρος της ώστε να διατηρήσει την κοντινή τους απόσταση.

Του έριξε μια πλαϊνή ματιά. «Τι 'ναι;»

«Τίποτα.» της απάντησε.

«Α… καλά.» είπε παραξενεμένη, και πήγε να κάνει άλλο ένα βήμα πίσω, μα τα χέρια του τυλίχτηκαν γύρω από την μέση της και δεν την άφησαν. Γέλασε απαλά. «Θέλεις κάτι;»

«Ναι.» είπε και την πλησίασε περισσότερο. «Απλά θέλω να σιγουρευτώ ότι είναι αμοιβαίο.»

Σήκωσε τα φρύδια της σε μία ερώτηση. Και ως απάντηση, εκείνος έσπρωξε μια ξανθιά μπούκλα πίσω από το αφτί της. Έγειρε κοντά της, φέρνοντας τα μάτια του στο ύψος των δικών της.

«Με συγχωρείς;» τη ρώτησε, τα καστανά του μάτια ανοιχτά και ειλικρινή.

Της πήρε ένα λεπτό να ησυχάσει τον ξέφρενο, ξαφνικά, σφυγμό της. «Για ποιο απ' όλα;» Τον πείραξε τελικά, αν και η φωνή της ήταν χαμηλή.

«Που άργησα.» μουρμούρισε απαλά.

Το βλέμμα της μαλάκωσε. Κανονικά δεν θα τον άφηνε να ησυχάσει τόσο εύκολα – ήταν ξανθιά αυτή, μη το ξεχνάμε. Μα τώρα που όλα είχαν τελειώσει – και όσο και να το σκεφτόταν δεν μπορούσε ακόμα να το συνειδητοποιήσει – τώρα που τον είχε μπροστά της… ήταν λες και όλοι αυτοί οι μήνες άγχους και φόβου δεν είχαν καμία σημασία. Δεν ένιωθε πως υπήρχε κάτι για να συγχωρήσει.

«Αν…» είπε συνεσταλμένα, και τύλιξε τα χέρια της γύρω από τον λαιμό του, «…με συγχωρήσεις κι εσύ που πήγα να κάνω αυτήν την…»

«…Μαλακία;»

«Χοντράδα θα έλεγα.» τον διόρθωσε. «Τι στόμα είναι αυτό;»

«Με εσένα που έχω μπλέξει;» χαμογέλασε. «Και πάλι καλά να λέω.»

Εκείνη χαχάνισε και κούνησε το κεφάλι της, και τότε αυτός σήκωσε απαλά το σαγόνι της, κάνοντάς την να τον κοιτάξει. Με τα μπλε της μάτια μέσα στα δικά του, έσκυψε κοντά της, καλύπτοντας την απόσταση ανάμεσα τους. Μα λίγο πριν τα χείλη τους ακουμπήσουν, σταμάτησε.

Τόσες φορές είχαν παίξει αυτή τη σκηνή στα γυρίσματα πριν δυο βδομάδες. Μπροστά σε όλο τον κόσμο, μα πάντα κρυμμένοι: απλώς ηθοποιοί που έπαιζαν ρόλους. Ποτέ του δεν της το είχε πει στα αλήθεια, πρόσωπο με πρόσωπο. Ποτέ της δεν είχε την ευκαιρία να του απαντήσει.

«Σ' αγαπάω.» Μουρμούρισε, με τη ζεστή του ανάσα να χαϊδεύει το πρόσωπό της.

«Κι εγώ.» του απάντησε, η φωνή της απαλή σαν βελούδο.

Και ύστερα εκείνος κάλυψε την απόσταση ανάμεσά τους για να ακουμπήσει τα χείλη του στα χαμογελαστά δικά της.

Αυτό που ξεκίνησε ως μια τρυφερή υπόσχεση γρήγορα εξελίχθηκε σε πολύ περισσότερα, και καθώς τα χείλη τους κινούνταν απόλυτα συγχρονισμένα, λες και είχαν φτιαχτεί για να ταιριάξουν μαζί, μια γνώριμη μα σχεδόν ξεχασμένη θέρμη απλώθηκε σε ολόκληρο το σώμα της. Και της είχε λείψει τόσο αυτή η θέρμη, τόσο τα χέρια του που μπλέκονταν στις ξανθές της μπούκλες και την κρατούσαν κοντά του λες και δεν θα την άφηναν ποτέ. Τόσο η γεύση της ανάσας του και το χάδι των χειλιών του, πιο τρυφερό από ότι θα μπορούσε ποτέ να φανταστεί. Μέχρι και τα τραχιά του γένια στο πρόσωπό της, γαμώτο, μέχρι κι αυτά της είχαν λείψει. Αναστέναξε στο στόμα του, απολαμβάνοντας την κάθε αίσθηση, κρατώντας τον πιο σφιχτά.

Και τότε κάποιος καθάρισε τον λαιμό του.

Απότομα τραβήχτηκαν ξαφνιασμένοι. Με το ένα και το άλλο, είχαν ξεχάσει τελείως πως βρίσκονταν σε ένα δωμάτιο γεμάτο κόσμο. Κοίταξαν προς το μέρος των υπολοίπων αλαφιασμένοι, και εκείνη με μιας έγινε σαν παντζάρι όταν είδε πως όλοι τους κοιτούσαν.

«Très romantique.» σχολίασε η κυρία Ντένη. Είχε καθίσει στον καναπέ δίπλα στην Φλώρα και την Μαριάνθη, ενώ η Μαρούσκα ήταν όρθια πίσω τους και ο Μένιος στην κουζίνα.

Η Μαρίνα έκανε ένα βήμα πίσω και ο Κωνσταντίνος έτριψε νευρικά το σβέρκο του.

Η Φλώρα έγνεψε, κοιτώντας τους με ένα ονειροπόλο βλέμμα. «Πολύ ωραίο ζευγάρι κάνουνε, ε μωρή;»

«Σε εμένα το λες, χρυσή μου…»

«Άντε, άντε!» πετάχτηκε ξαφνικά ο Κωνσταντίνος με εκείνο το άγριο του ύφος και τους έκανε νόημα να εξαφανιστούν. «Δεν έχουμε ώρα για βλακείες τώρα! Στις θέσεις σας, στις θέσεις σας! Πάω να πάρω τηλέφωνο. Μένιο, να έχεις το όπλο έτοιμο να ρίξεις όταν σου πω.»

Όπως διέταξε όλοι σκορπίστηκαν και πήραν τις θέσεις που τους είχε δώσει: η Ντένη στην πόρτα, η Μαριάνθη και η Μαρούσκα στο παράθυρο, η Φλώρα στο παράθυρο της κουζίνας και ο Μένιος στην πίσω πόρτα, πιάνοντας το όπλο. Στήθηκαν, κορδώθηκαν, ίσιωσαν τα ρούχα τους και περίμεναν ήσυχα. Εκτός από την Φλώρα, εκείνη σιχτίριζε χαμηλόφωνα. Όχι κάποιον συγκεκριμένα, έτσι γενικά.

Δυστυχώς, αντίθετα με το θέατρο, εδώ δεν υπήρχαν πρόβες τζενεράλε. Εδώ υπήρχε μόνο η παράσταση, και είχαν μόνο μια ευκαιρία να την πετύχουν.

«Το έχουμε.» είπε εκείνη στον Κωνσταντίνο, σφίγγοντάς του το χέρι όταν τον είδε να ζορίζεται. «Όλα θα πάνε μια χαρά.»

Εκείνος πήρε μια βαθειά ανάσα και την κοίταξε αποφασιστικά. «Αν βγούμε σώοι από εδώ μέσα, θα σκίσω όλα τα πτυχία μου.»

Του χτύπησε το μπράτσο ενθαρρυντικά. «Έτσι μπράβο αδερφούλη. Κι εγώ τα δικά μου.»

«Μα εσύ δεν έχεις πτυχία.»

«Λέμε τώρα.»

Του έδωσε ένα γρήγορο φιλί στο μάγουλο και πήγε για να σταθεί δίπλα στον καναπέ, ενώ εκείνος έτρεξε στο τηλέφωνο στο γραφείο και κάλεσε γρήγορα το 100.

Τρεις φορές χτύπησε μονάχα. Τότε ο Κωνσταντίνος πήρε μια κοφτή ανάσα, και προσποιητός πανικός πλημμύρισε τη φωνή του.

«Ναι;! Ναι, κύριε αστυνόμε, ο Μαρκοράς είμαι, ένας από τους ομήρους στη Μητσαίων. Κύριε αστυνόμε κινδυνεύουμε, κάντε κάτι! Σας παρακαλώ, έχω κλειδωθεί τώρα στο μπάνιο για να σας πάρω τηλέφωνο… Ναι καλά είναι η κυρία Κουντουράτου. Τι καλά δηλαδή, χάλια, μαύρα χάλια! …Όχι, όχι, δεν την έκαψε. Ακόμα. Αλλά μας βασανίζει κύριε αστυνόμε μου, ακούστε πώς μας βασανίζει!» φώναξε και έτρεξε μέχρι το παράθυρο, για να βάλλει το ακουστικό μπροστά στη Μαρούσκα και την Μαριάνθη.

Αμέσως αυτές έγνεψαν, πιάνοντας το νόημα, και φώναξαν συγχρονισμένα: «Μη! Μη με σκοτώσεις, σε παρακαλώ! Μη! Μη με σκοτώσεις, σε παρακαλώ!»

Ε, όχι και ερμηνεία για Όσκαρ, αλλά κάτι γινότανε.

Ο Κωνσταντίνος έφερε ξανά το τηλέφωνο στο αφτί του. «Το ακούσατε;! Το ακούσατε κύριε αστυνόμε;» Ρώτησε αγανακτισμένα. «Ακούστε κι αυτό!»

Και με ένα σάλτο, έφερε το ακουστικό μπροστά στο στόμα της κυρίας Ντένης.

«Δεν σε σκιάζομαι!» ούρλιαξε εκείνη γενναία. «Δεν σε σκιάζομαι ρε σίχαμα!»

Και μετά έγνεψε ικανοποιημένη στον εαυτό της καθώς ο Κωνσταντίνος πήρε από μπροστά της το τηλέφωνο. «Ακούσατε, ακούσατε;» ρώτησε, τρέχοντας στην κουζίνα. «Ακούστε κι αυτό κύριε αστυνόμε!»

Και το ακουστικό βρέθηκε μπροστά στη Φλώρα, η οποία πέταξε τα χέρια της στον αέρα.  
«_ΚΑΛΗΜΕΡΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑ!_»

Εντάξει, ήρωας πολέμου που δεν έσκασε στα γέλια με αυτό.

Εκείνος την προσπέρασε, και έφτασε στον Μένιο. «Κι αυτό, κι αυτό κύριε αστυνόμε μου!»

Ο Μένιος έσμιξε τα φρύδια του. «ΣΚΑΣΤΕ ΡΕ! ΟΠΟΙΟΣ ΜΙΛΗΣΕΙ- α, ΕΓΩ ΚΑΝΩ ΚΟΥΜΑΝΤΟ ΕΔΩ ΜΕΣΑ!» διόρθωσε. «ΟΠΟΙΟΣ ΜΙΛΗΣΕΙ… του την άναψα.»

Ο Κωνσταντίνος έκανε μια γκριμάτσα ξανά, και στη συνέχεια το βλέμμα του έπεσε πάνω της. Κι έτσι ήξερε ότι ήταν η σειρά της.

Εντάξει. Δυο χρόνια προετοίμαζε τον εαυτό της για αυτή τη στιγμή… περίπου. Η μεγάλη παράσταση. Μπορούσε να το κάνει. Το ήξερε ότι μπορούσε.

«Ωχ, να η κυρία Κουντουράτου… του αντιμίλησε και τώρα την πλησιάζει, την έβαλε στο μάτι… τη σημαδεύει με το όπλο!» φώναξε ο Κωνσταντίνος και την πλησίασε, κοιτώντας μεσ' τα μάτια της.

Έκλεισε τα μάτια.

_Τίποτα, τίποτα. Τίποτα δεσποινίς μου, λέτε λόγια. Δεν είναι δυνατόν, υποτίθεται ότι κρατάτε στην αγκαλιά σας το σώμα αυτού που αγαπάτε. Δεν μπορείτε να παίζετε θέατρο, να παίρνετε πόζες. Τα μάτια σας πρέπει να είναι γεμάτα απόγνωση, το σώμα σας πρέπει να τρέμει. Πρέπει να φέρετε στο μυαλό σας στιγμές που σας έχουν κάνει να πονέσετε πολύ._

Το όπλο. Το όπλο τη σημάδευε. Ο εκτελεστής στεκόταν μέτρα μακριά της, κόντρα στο φώς του ήλιου, με το όπλο σηκωμένο μπροστά στο πρόσωπό της.

Μα δεν ήταν μέρα, ήταν νύχτα.

Δεν ήταν ένας, ήταν δυο.

Δεν κρατούσαν πιστόλι, μα ένα γυάλινο, σπασμένο μπουκάλι.

_Αλλά μάλλον… δεν πρέπει να έχετε πονέσει πολύ, δεσποινίς μου._

Το ουρλιαχτό βγήκε από μέσα της σχίζοντας τα σωθικά της, κατασπαράζοντας τα πάντα στο πέρασμά του. Αγκομαχητά τρόμου, πόνου, αγανάκτησης τράνταζαν ολόκληρό το κορμί της χωρίς να μπορεί να τα ελέγξει. Δεν ένιωθε τίποτα, δεν άκουγε τίποτα, δεν έβλεπε τίποτα παρά _εκείνον_, να κείτεται στο έδαφος μπροστά της τόσο κοντά μα τόσο μακριά, με ένα πίδακα αίματος να αναβλύζει από την χαρακωμένη κοιλιά του. Χτυπούσε, τραβούσε, δάγκωνε και έσκιζε μα όσο κι αν πάλευε δεν μπορούσε να φτάσει κοντά του, δεν μπορούσε να τον βοηθήσει.

«ΒΟΗΘΕΙΑ!» ούρλιαξε ξανά με όλη της τη δύναμη. «ΒΟΗΘΕΙΑ!»

Μα οι κραυγές της ήχησαν μοναχικά στο θεατράκι του Λυκαβηττού, πριν χαθούν στον άνεμο παρέα με το κλάμα των γρύλων.

_Έτσι να τον παίξεις… το θρήνο της Ιουλιέτας._

ΜΠΑΜ!

Πετάχτηκε τρομαγμένη, και την συνόδεψαν ξαφνιασμένες κραυγές από όλο το δωμάτιο. Αμέσως μετά τον πυροβολισμό ο Κωνσταντίνος έκλεισε το τηλέφωνο, το πέταξε στον καναπέ και όρμησε πάνω της για να την τυλίξει στην αγκαλιά του.

«Σσσς, σσσς…» έκανε, τρίβοντας την πλάτη της.

Της πήρε λίγη ώρα να συνειδητοποιήσει ότι οι περίεργοι ήχοι που άκουγε ήταν λυγμοί. Της πήρε ακόμα περισσότερη ώρα να καταλάβει πως έβγαιναν από μέσα της.

Λίγα λεπτά αργότερα που συνήλθε επιτέλους, τραβήχτηκε για να σκουπίσει τα υγρά μάγουλά της. Και όταν το βλέμμα της συνάντησε τυχαία το δικό του, τα γεμάτα ένταση μάτια του την αιχμαλώτισαν.

Την κοίταζε με δέος, έχοντας χάσει τα λόγια του, το μυαλό του, τη λογική του. Για πρώτη του φορά μπροστά του δεν είχε δει την γυναίκα που αγαπούσε, δεν είχε δει μια ξανθιά τηλεπαρουσιάστρια, δεν είχε δει καν ένα κορίτσι άβγαλτο, έναν ακατέργαστο πυλό με τον οποίο μπορούσε να πλάσει αυτό που έψαχνε, όπως συνήθιζε να λέει.

Για πρώτη του φορά, την είχε δει μπροστά του, ολοκάθαρη σαν τον ξάστερο ουρανό.

Την Αντιγόνη. Την Αντιγόνη του.

Η καρδιά του σκίρτησε. «Είσαι καλά;» την ρώτησε αγωνιώντας.

Εκείνη ανατρίχιασε, αλλά έγνεψε σιωπηλά.

«Σίγουρα;» ρώτησε ξανά και όταν του ξανά έγνεψε, κούνησε το κεφάλι του με δέος. «Χριστέ μου, Μαρίνα, αυτό ήταν…»

«Όποιος τολμήσει να πει,» τον έκοψε ρουφώντας τη μύτη της, «ότι το ηθοποιιλίκι είναι εύκολη υπόθεση, να του βγει το μάτι.»

Και εκείνος γέλασε με δυσπιστία και τράβηξε το απίστευτο αυτό πλάσμα στην αγκαλιά του ξανά, για να φιλήσει τον κρόταφό της.

«Ε… συγνώμη που διακόπτω…» ακούστηκε η Μαριάνθη από πίσω τους διστακτικά. «Αλλά τώρα τι θα κάνουμε, αγόρι μου;»

«Τώρα,» αναστέναξε εκείνος πάνω στα ξανθά μαλλιά της Μαρίνας, «θα περιμένουμε».

* * *

Τ POV

«Μα κύριε αστυνόμε, υποφέρουνε σας λένε, βρίσκονται σε τεράστιο κίνδυνο! Πρέπει κάτι να γίνει να τους βγάλουμε, είναι επιτακτική ανάγκη. Και δεν λέω για του υπόλοιπους, αυτούς εντάξει πες ήρθε η ώρα τους, τι να κάνουμε, να προσέχανε, καλά σαράντα! Την κυρία Κουντουράτου όμως; Τι θα πείτε στον κόσμο, κύριε αστυνόμε μου, όταν σας ρωτήσει τι κάνατε για να σώσετε την αγαπημένη τους τηλεπαρουσιάστρια; Τι θα πείτε στον τύπο όταν σας ζητήσει εξηγήσεις για τον άδικο και αιματηρό θάνατο ενός τόσο σπουδαίου ανθρώπου που θα μπορούσε πολύ εύκολα να είχε αποφευχθεί; Όταν σας κυνηγάει η κοινή γνώμη, το κράτος, το δίκαιο, και κυριότερα ολόκληρο το ραδιοτηλεοπτικό συμβούλιο, σας ερωτώ κύριε αστυνόμε, τι θα τους πείτε; Ότι στρογγυλοκαθόσασταν έξω από τον τόπο του εγκλήματος και κάνατε παζάρια με τη σύζυγο σας για το τι θα φάτε το μεσημέρι;!»

Ο αστυνόμος ξεροκατάπιε την μπουκιά από το κουλούρι που μασουλούσε τόσην ώρα και τον κοίταξε σαστισμένος. «Έλα ρε Ελένη, θα σε πάρω μετά.» μουρμούρισε στο ακουστικό, και επιτέλους έκλεισε το τηλέφωνο και το έχωσε στην κωλότσεπή του.

_Αλληλούια!_, σκέφτηκε αγανακτισμένος.

«Μα τι θέλετε επιτέλους νεαρέ μου;» τον ρώτησε ο αστυνομικός. «Τι περιμένετε να γίνει, να φέρουμε τα βομβαρδιστικά;»

«Ήμαρτον κύριε!» ξεφώνησε ο Τόλης. «Είπα εγώ κάτι τέτοιο; Αλλά όχι και να κάθεστε με τα χέρια σταυρωμένα κύριε αστυνόμε μου! Δηλαδή τι πράγμα είναι αυτό!»

«Ε ωραία, τι να κάνουμε; Πείτε μου, τι να κάνουμε!»

«Να σας πω.» είπε και τον πλησίασε, τάχα μου σκεπτικός. «Όχι ότι ξέρω δηλαδή, αλλά να, μια ιδέα να ρίξω… Αν, ας πούμε, λέμε τώρα… Κάνατε δεκτά τα αιτήματα του κακοποιού και του παρείχατε ένα αεροπλανάκι εκεί πέρα να φύγει από την χώρα ο άνθρωπος, να έχουμε και το κεφάλι μας ήσυχο; Έτσι, λέω εγώ τώρα.»

«Τι λέτε νεαρέ μου!» φώναξε ο αστυνομικός. «Είμαστε με τα καλά μας; Και να λέει μετά ο τύπος ότι η αστυνομία παζαρεύει με κακοποιούς; Αν φανούμε επιεικείς εδώ, νεαρέ μου, θα διαλαληθεί από άκρη σ' άκρη και η φρίκη θα εξαπλωθεί παντού!»

«Και αν δεν φανείτε επιεικής εδώ, κύριε αστυνόμε μου, θα διαλαληθεί από άκρη σ' άκρη ότι είστε ένας άχρηστος που ευθύνεται εξ ολοκλήρου για την δολοφονία της κυρίας Κουντουράτου. Και πρώτα-πρώτα από εμένα, που δουλεύω στο κανάλι της και είμαι υπεύθυνος της εκπομπής της. Και αν νομίζεται πως θα μπορέσετε ποτέ να καθίσετε ξανά αμέριμνος στο σπιτάκι σας να φάτε το γιουβετσάκι της γυναικούλας σας είσαστε γελασμένος, κύριέ μου. Με το κιλό θα σας τις πετάνε τις κοτρώνες στα παράθυρα, και στην πρώτη γραμμή θα βρίσκομαι εγώ, σας το υπογράφω.»

Ο αστυνόμος ξεροκατάπιε ξανά. Στάλες ιδρώτα άρχισαν να στάζουν από το κοκκινισμένο κούτελό του. «Δηλαδή λέτε να κάνουμε δεκτά τα αιτήματα του εγκληματία για δίοδο διαφυγής;»

«Ναι λέω κύριε μου, λέω! Και όχι τίποτα άλλο, αλλά για να σώσουμε την κυρία Κουντουράτου μας. Μιλάμε για την κυρία Κουντουράτου, κύριε αστυνόμε, μια επαναστάτρια του καιρού μας!»

«Επαναστάτρια, ε;»

«Ε, πλάκα κάνουμε τώρα;»

Ο αστυνόμος το σκέφτηκε για ένα λεπτό, σουφρώνοντας τα χείλια και χαϊδεύοντας το προγούλι του. Τελικά αναστέναξε αγχωμένα. «Πολύ φοβάμαι πως δεν θα καταφέρουμε να τα κάνουμε όλα αυτά, κύριε Σιδερωτέ μου.»

«Σιδεράτος.»

«Μάλιστα, ναι. Βλέπετε,» εξήγησε, «πρέπει να πληρούνται κάποιες προϋποθέσεις προκειμένου να κριθεί η κατάσταση τόσο κρίσιμη που η μόνη λύση που απομένει να είναι να υποκύψουμε στα αιτήματα του εν λόγω κυρίου.»

«Ε, ποιες προϋποθέσεις είναι αυτές, κύριε αστυνόμε μου;!» Θα τον έσκαγε αυτός ο άνθρωπος. «Τι λέμε τόσην ώρα, πείτε μου να τις λύσουμε!»

«Να, καταρχάς,» είπε και από το άγχος του δάγκωσε μια μπουκιά από το κουλούρι του, υπερβολικά μεγάλη για το στόμα του. Τη συνέχεια την είπε μπουκωμένος, μα με τα πολλά ο Τόλης την κατάλαβε. «Πρέπει να είναι ξεκάθαρο ότι η ζωή των ομήρων, και ειδικότερα της κυρίας Κουντουράτου, βρίσκεται σε σοβαρό και άμεσο κίνδυνο. Μέχρι στιγμής, το μόνο σημάδι ζωής που έχουμε δει από τον κακοποιό είναι ένα αρχικό τηλεφώνημα, στο οποίο απλά έκανε γνωστά τα αιτήματά του…»

«Ναι ναι ναι, εντάξει κατάλαβα.» Το είχε αυτό κανονισμένο, θα τακτοποιούνταν από στιγμή σε στιγμή. «Τίποτα άλλο;»

«Ε… ναι.» κατάπιε. «Η άλλη προϋπόθεση είναι να συμφωνήσει ο Αττικάρχης, ο οποίος – πολύ φοβάμαι- πώς είναι αρκετά αρνητικός αυτή τη στιγμή.»

Βόγκηξε. _Ανάθεμα την ώρα που γεννήθηκε…_ «Και που στο διάολο είναι αυτός ο Αττικάρχης;» ρώτησε απηυδισμένος. Κάποιο τρόπο θα έβρισκε να τον πείσει, τι διάολο…

Ο αστυνόμος έδειξε προς μια ομπρέλα με ξαπλώστρες στη γωνία. Εκεί ήταν ξαπλωμένος ένας μελαχρινός άνδρας με επίσημη στολή και γυαλιά ηλίου, που έπινε λεμονάδα με ένα μακρύ καλαμάκι. «Να, αυτός εκεί. Τον ειδοποίησαν να έρθει πριν λίγο, ξέρετε, για να γράψουν κανένα καλό λόγο οι εφημερίδες.»

Α, μάλιστα. Κατάλαβε.

Εκείνη ακριβώς την ώρα χτύπησε το κινητό του αστυνόμου, και εκείνος το τράβηξε από τη τσέπη του και το έφερε στο αυτί του. «Έλα Ελένη.» απάντησε αυτόματα.

Μετά γούρλωσε τα μάτια του. «Α, κύριε Μαρκορά, εσείς! Συγνώμη. Πείτε μου, παρακαλώ, ναι. Αχά… Τρομερό… Μάλιστα… Καλά αφήστε τα αυτά, η κυρία Κουντουράτου μας πώς είναι; …Μαύρη; Τι μαύρη, την έκαψε;!»

Ο Τόλης κούνησε το κεφάλι του γνώριμα και γύρισε την πλάτη στον αστυνόμο. Ωραία, απ' ότι φαινόταν το σχέδιο βρισκόταν σε εξέλιξη. Καιρός να δράσει εκείνος από έξω, κανονίζοντας την δεύτερη προϋπόθεση.

Κατευθύνθηκε προς την ομπρέλα στη γωνία, παραμερίζοντας κόσμο και κοσμάκη στο πέρασμά του. Προσπέρασε το μηχάνημα με το μαλλί της γριάς στη γωνία, το τραπεζάκι του παππού που έπαιζε το που είναι ο παπάς, ένα πλίθος τηλεοπτικών συνεργείων των Mega, ANT1, Alpha, Star, ΣΚΑΪ, Alter και λοιπών που έπαιρναν συνεντεύξεις από την κάθε άσχετη τηλεστάρ που είχε τόσα καλά να πει για τον φίλο της Μαρκορά μόνο που, ουπς, δεν θυμόταν το μικρό του… και τελικά με τα πολλά, έφτασε και στάθηκε πάνω από τον ξαπλωμένο και αμέριμνο Αττικάρχη, με τον ήλιο κόντρα να του τυφλώνει τα μάτια.

Καθάρισε τον λαιμό του για να του τραβήξει την προσοχή. Εκείνος, χωρίς να τον κοιτάξει, ρούφηξε επιδεκτικά μια γουλιά από την λεμονάδα του. Ο Τόλης ξεφύσησε. «Συγνώμη.» είπε εκνευρισμένα. «Να σας απασχολήσω λίγο;»

Και λες και τον χτύπησε κεραυνός, ο Αττικάρχης πετάχτηκε και έβγαλε τα μαύρα γυαλιά του για να τον κοιτάξει. «Ρε Τόλη;»

Και τώρα που μπορούσε να δει καλά το πρόσωπό του, δεν μπορούσε να πιστέψει στα μάτια του.

«Γιώργο;» ξεφώνισε ξαφνιασμένος, και η καρδιά του πήδησε ένα χτύπο.

«Αν είναι δυνατόν, τι κάνεις εδώ;» είπε εκείνος, με ολόκληρο το πρόσωπό του ξαφνικά να φωτίζεται.

«Είναι η Μαρίνα μέσα, είναι φίλη μου θυμάσαι;»

«Α, ναι καλέ, σωστά! Πω πω…» γέλασε ελαφρά, και μετά έκανε χώρο δίπλα του. «Έλα ρε κάτσε.»

Μα την Παναγία, ήταν ολόιδιος! Να το πιστέψει δεν μπορούσε. Λες και μια μέρα δεν είχε περάσει από τότε που πήγε να παραλάβει από τα χέρια του τη μεθυσμένη Μαρίνα και τον είχε πρωτοδεί. Πόσες νύχτες είχαν περάσει μαζί, πόσα βράδια είχε μπει τρέχοντας στο περιπολικό να του κλείσει το «Βγήκανε τ' άστρα και οι κοπέλες με τα' άσπρα…» που εκείνος έβαζε στην διαπασών και κόντευε να τους πάρει χαμπάρι όλη η γειτονιά;

«Τι μου θύμισες τώρα ρε… Εσύ τι κάνεις εδώ;» ρώτησε καθώς καθόταν δίπλα του στη ξαπλώστρα, έχοντας χάσει εντελώς τον ειρμό του.

«Εγώ τι κάνω εδώ; Ο Αττικάρχης είμαι.»

Τα μυαλά του και μια λύρα να χορεύει η καλομοίρα. «Α, σωστά… Πότε έγινες Αττικάρχης εσύ ρε, εγώ στη περιπολία σε είχα αφήσει!»

«Ε, άμα έχεις γνωριμίες δεν θέλει και πολύ…» είπε, και του έκλεισε το μάτι.

Έβγαλε ένα επιφώνημα έκπληξης, μη μπορώντας να πιστέψει την τύχη του.

Τράβηξε από τη τσέπη του ένα πακέτο και άναψε ένα τσιγάρο, κουνώντας το κεφάλι του με δυσπιστία, και πρόσφερε ένα στον πρώην αστυνόμο και εραστή, και νυν Αττικάρχη και 'θα-δείξει' του. Και εκείνος αντί να πάρει ένα καινούριο από το πακέτο, έκλεψε το δικό του από τα χείλη του και τράβηξε μια γερή ρουφηξιά, κοιτώντας τον στα μάτια. Και ο Τόλης πήρε όλο το θάρρος που χρειαζόταν.

«Ρε Γιωργάκη, να σε ρωτήσω…» είπε, γέρνοντας κοντά του. «Μήπως μπορείς να μου κάνεις μια χάρη; Έτσι, για χάρη του παλιού καιρού…»

Στην επόμενη εκπνοή εκείνου, η ανάσα του έπεσε πάνω στο πρόσωπο του Τόλη, μια μείξη καπνού και δροσιστικής λεμονάδας. «Άμα είναι για χάρη του παλιού καιρού…» μουρμούρισε. «Ό,τι θες.»

Ο Τόλης χαμογέλασε.

Και τότε, ένα σπαραχτικό ουρλιαχτό τους έκανε και τους δύο να πεταχτούν και να κοιτάξουν προς το σπίτι έντρομοι.

Το κοινό πάγωσε, κάθε ήχος και φωνή κόπηκαν τόσο απότομα που η σιωπή που ξαφνικά απλώθηκε στην αυλή έκανε το αίμα του να παγώσει. Κανείς δεν τόλμησε να αρθρώσει λέξη, δεν τόλμησε να κουνηθεί, μα όλοι κοιτούσαν το σπίτι άναυδοι, κοκαλωμένοι.

Και τότε ένα ακόμη ουρλιαχτό αντήχησε από μέσα, κόβοντας την ανάσα όλων. Επιφωνήματα φόβου ακούστηκαν από παντού γύρω του καθώς κι άλλα ουρλιαχτά και κραυγές βοήθειας ακολούθησαν τα πρώτα, τόσο σπαρακτικά και γοερά που ήταν μαρτύριο και μόνο να τα ακούς.

«Η Μαρίνα είναι.» συνειδητοποίησε φωναχτά, και ένα ρίγος τον διαπέρασε ολόκληρο.

«Όχι…» μουρμούρισε ο Γιώργος από δίπλα του, μη θέλοντας να πιστέψει αυτό που συνέβαινε υπό την εποπτεία του.

Και τότε ήρθε ο πυροβολισμός. Ακούστηκε σαν να μπορούσε να σπάσει ένα κρανίο, σαν να μπορούσε ο καθαρός ήχος και μόνο να λιώσει ένα μυαλό. Το είχε σκεφτεί αυτό ο Τόλης την πρώτη φορά που είχε ρίξει με όπλο στο στρατό, πως οι πυροβολισμοί σε ταινίες και βιντεοπαιχνίδια αυξάνουν μόνο οριακά την αδρεναλίνη του θεατή. Μα όταν είσαι εκεί, ο κάθε ένας δεν είναι απλά δυνατός, ηχεί σαν ρωγμή στον αέρα και αντηχεί γύρω σου, κάνοντας σε να νιώθεις μικροσκοπικός, ευάλωτος… ένα τίποτα.

Πανικός ξέσπασε στην αυλή. Ο κόσμος άρχισε να τρέχει προς όλες τις κατευθύνσεις. Γονείς βούτηξαν τα παιδιά τους για να τα προφυλάξουν, μωρά άρχισαν να κλαίνε και σκυλιά να γαυγίζουν, φλας και κάμερες άστραψαν καθώς άπυροι δημοσιογράφοι, τρέμοντας ολόκληροι, πάσχιζαν να εξιστορήσουν τα όσα αυτή τη στιγμή συνέβαιναν, και αστυνόμοι φώναζαν πανικόβλητοι, προσπαθώντας να ηρεμίσουν τον κόσμο. Ο Αττικάρχης πετάχτηκε όρθιος σε κατάσταση σοκ, με πρόσωπο κατάχλωμο, και γόνατα που ξαφνικά έτρεμαν. Η λεμονάδα του γλίστρησε στο έδαφος, και το πλαστικό ποτήρι έσπασε μονομιάς, μουσκεύοντας το πατημένο χορτάρι.

«Όχι…» τον άκουσε να μουρμουρίζει ξανά, σαν σε παραλήρημα. «Όχι, όχι, όχι…»

Και το ήξερε, γαμώτο, ότι ήταν όλα μέρος του σχεδίου. Το ήξερε ότι η Μαρίνα ήταν μια χαρά. Μα δεν μπορούσε να ηρεμίσει τον ξέφρενο σφυγμό του, δεν μπορούσε να μη νιώσει τη γη να χάνεται κάτω από τα πόδια του για ένα δευτερόλεπτο.

Θυμήθηκε πως πρόπερσι, τέτοια εποχή, εκείνη του είχε υποσχεθεί πως μια μέρα θα την έβλεπε και θα έτριβε τα μάτια του.

Κοίταξε το σπίτι άναυδος, με ένα μικρό χαμόγελο να σχηματίζεται στο πρόσωπό του.

_Το 'πε και το 'κανε, η πουτάνα._


	4. Μέρος 4ο

Κ POV

Ήταν όλοι τους μαζεμένοι, καθισμένοι στον καναπέ ή όρθιοι γύρω του, όταν το πρόγραμμα του Mega διακόπηκε απότομα.

«Έκτακτο δελτίο.» η καστανή παρουσιάστρια ανακοίνωσε με σοβαρότητα στην οθόνη της μικρής, τετράγωνης τηλεόρασης. «Ενημερωθήκαμε προ ολίγων λεπτών, απευθείας από το θρίλερ της Μητσαίων. Οι έγκυρες πηγές μας επιβεβαιώνουν ότι στις 4 και 40 ακριβώς, η κυρία Κουντουράτου ακούστηκε να ικετεύει για τη ζωή της από μέσα στο σπίτι του πρώην καθηγητή της και νυν δεσμού της, Κωνσταντίνου Μαρκορά. Λίγες στιγμές αργότερα, οι σοκαρισμένοι συμπολίτες που με αγωνία περιμένουν έξω από το σπίτι έγιναν μάρτυρες ενός αποτρόπαιου θεάματος, καθώς ένας πυροβολισμός που ακούστηκε από μέσα έβαλε τέλος στις κραυγές της πολυαγαπημένης μας παρουσιάστριας. Η τύχη της μέχρι στιγμής αγνοείται, και δεν είναι γνωστό αν υπάρχουν και άλλοι τραυματίες μέσα στους οκτώ, πλέον, ομήρους – συμπεριλαμβανομένου ενός δεκατετράχρονου Γκριφόν Κανίς. Καλούμε την αστυνομία να λάβει ότι μέτρα είναι απαραίτητα για να διασφαλιστεί η ασφάλεια της Μαρίνας. Καθώς και των άλλων ομήρων, φυσικά.»

Ο Κωνσταντίνος έσφιξε την Μαρίνα στην αγκαλιά του καθώς αυτή καθόταν στα πόδια του στον καναπέ, κι εκείνη γέλασε ενθουσιασμένη. Κόντευε να σκάσει από την περηφάνια.

_«Βρε τι μας έκανε η Πάντειος… Να γίνει η Μαρίνα ηθοποιός και ούτε μια ντομάτα στον ορίζοντα. Και να μου το λέγανε δεν θα το πίστευα!» _ακούστηκε η φωνή του Τόλη από το ακουστικό ∙ τον είχαν βάλλει σε ανοιχτή ακρόαση.

«Α, όχι Τόλη μου!» διαφώνησε ο Κωνσταντίνος. «Εγώ δεν έκανα τίποτα. Όλα οφείλονται στην φιλενάδα σου, αποκλειστικώς.»

Εκείνη χαμογέλασε σαν παιδάκι το πρωί των Χριστουγέννων. «Καλά, το ότι είμαι ομολογουμένως μια Θεά το ξέρουμε.» αστειεύτηκε. «Μα όπως λέει κι η Ζωίτσα, μ' όποιον δάσκαλο καθίσεις, τέτοια γράμματα θα μάθεις.» πρόσθεσε, με ένα βλέμμα που τον έκανε να λιώσει σαν το παγωτό στον καύσωνα.

_«Έλα έλα, αηδίες.»_ επίπληξε ο Τόλης. _«Συγκεντρωθείτε ρε λιγούρια, τίποτα δεν τέλειωσε ακόμα. Λοιπόν, ακούστε όλοι προσεκτικά να τα πω μια φορά, γιατί δεν έχουμε πολύ χρόνο.»_

Όλοι έσκυψαν γύρω από το τηλέφωνο με αγωνία, και ο Κωνσταντίνος έριξε μια λοξή ματιά στην Μαρούσκα που είχε γύρει πάνω από το κεφάλι του. Ο Τόλης συνέχισε. _« Έχουμε και λέμε. Έχω πείσει τους απ' έξω ότι, τάχα μου, και η Μαρίνα και ο Κωνσταντίνος έχουν τραυματιστεί σοβαρά και χρειάζονται άμεση ιατρική βοήθεια.»_

«Και γιατί, παρακαλώ, μόνο η Μαρίνα και ο Κωνσταντίνος;» πετάχτηκε η Μαριάνθη.

«Για να βγουν μια ώρα αρχύτερα, έχουν παιδιά να φροντίσουν, μωρή.» της απάντησε η Φλώρα.

«Ε, κι εγώ έχω τον Φώτη μου.» γκρίνιαξε.

«Και τι είναι ο Φώτης ρε τούβλο να τον φροντίσεις, το Μπέιμπι Αμόρε πιπί ποπό;»

_«Συγνώμη, μήπως το 'δεν έχουμε πολύ χρόνο' δεν ήταν αρκετά σαφές;» _Διέκοψε ο Τόλης.

«Α ωραία, να κι η μικρή Λουλού. Το σετ ολοκληρώθηκε.»

«Τανσού!» αγρίεψε ο Κωνσταντίνος.

Ο Τόλης την αγνόησε. _«Έλεγα, λοιπόν, ότι υποτίθεται πως ο Κωνσταντίνος και η Μαρίνα έχουν τραυματιστεί βαριά. Τώρα που σας μιλάω, έχει ήδη στηθεί ένα ασθενοφόρο από έξω, και ετοιμάζονται να στείλουν μέσα δύο φορεία να τους πάρουν. Αυτό που θέλω από εσάς, πιτσουνάκια, είναι να ετοιμαστείτε και να δείχνετε πολύ πληγωμένοι, γεμάτοι αίματα και γάζες και τέτοια. Μετά θα βρούμε πως θα μπαλώσουμε το ότι όλα είναι ψεύτικα, αλλά στην αρχή θέλουμε όλοι να σας δουν και να σοκαριστούν. Θα είστε ο αντιπερισπασμός._

_«Μόλις τα φώτα πέσουν πάνω σας, ο κύριος Μένιος θα το σκάσει από την πίσω πόρτα. Κύριε Μένιο, θα σας περιμένει στο απέναντι πεζοδρόμιο ένα μπλε φόρντ. Κοιτάξτε παρακαλώ μη μπείτε σε λάθος αμάξι, μπλε φορντ του 56' με ξένες πινακίδες. Θα σας πάει κατευθείαν σε ένα άνοιγμα στον Υμηττό, όπου έχω κανονίσει να είναι έτοιμο για απογείωση ένα ελικόπτερο. Το ελικόπτερο θα σας μεταφέρει με ασφάλεια και άκρως μυστικότητα εκτός Ελλάδος, με προορισμό που εσείς θα επιλέξετε. Παράνομα, φυσικά.»_

Ο Μένιος είχε μείνει με ανοιχτό το στόμα, όπως και οι περισσότεροι μέσα στο σαλόνι.

_«Παρακαλώ.» _Είπε ο Τόλης αυτάρεσκα από το ακουστικό.

«ΑΓΟΡΙ ΜΟΥ!» Η τσιρίδα της Φλώρας τους έκανε όλους να πεταχτούν έντρομοι από τη θέση τους. «Αγορίνα μου, παλικάρι ΜΟΥ!»

_«…Ε;»_ Έκανε ο Τόλης.

Η Φλώρα άρπαξε το τηλέφωνο από τον Κωνσταντίνο για να το κοιτάει όπως μιλάει, λες και θα ακουγόταν καλύτερα έτσι. «Αχ, σε ευχαριστούμε ΛΕΒΕΝΤΗ ΜΟΥ εσύ! Παλικάρι μου! Μάλαμα αυτό το παιδί, μάλαμα! Και το 'λέγα εγώ η ρουφιάνα αλλά κανείς δεν με άκουγε. Νοικοκύρης, σεμνός, τρυφερός. Αμ τι, έτσι είναι ο άντρας ο σωστός, φαίνεται!»

Η Μαρίνα και ο Κωνσταντίνος αντάλλαξαν ένα αβέβαιο βλέμμα. Η Φλώρα απτόητη στράφηκε στον αρραβωνιαστικό της. «Πόσο παρεξηγημένα είναι αυτά τα παιδιά, ε Μένιο μου; Μέσα στην απαξίωση ζούνε, τους αποκληρώνουν οι γονείς τους, τους βρίζουνε από παντού… Ακούς εκεί κάτι πράγματα! Αν είναι δυνατόν. Γιατί σε πείραξε κύριέ μου το παιδί, στο κρεβάτι του σε βάζει; Α, εμένα ο Θεός δεν μου έδωσε παιδιά, αλλά άμα μου έδινε όλους πούστηδες θα τους ήθελα. Έτσι, να είναι παιδιά ειλικρινή, δοτικά, σαν τον Τόλη μας. Παίρνουνε κιόλας βέβαια, αλλά, α! Ξέρουνε και να δίνουνε, όλα κι όλα.»

_«Καλά, σ' αυτό θα συμφωνήσω...»_ μουρμούρισε ο Τόλης, και της Μαρίνας της ξέφυγε ένα γελάκι.

«Μωρή Φλώρα τι λες, τα 'παιξες τελείως;» απαίτησε να μάθει η Μαριάνθη με τα χέρια στη μέση. «Αφού εσύ τους βλέπεις και σου γυρίζουν τ' άντερα. Προχτές δεν πήγες στο Μηχαλολιάκο που έβγαζε λόγο και τσίριζες σαν τρελή με ένα πανό _'είναι ο Αδάμ και η Εύα, όχι Αδάμ και ο Μπάμπης'_ και σας βγάλανε εξώφυλλο στη Καθημερινή αγκαλιά με τη Λουκά;»

«Τι λες ρε Μαριάνθη, για ποια με πέρασες;!» Ξεφώνησε τάχα σοκαρισμένη, όταν όλα τα μάτια έπεσαν πάνω της. «Εγώ να κάνω τέτοια πράγματα; Για τι με έχεις, για καμία… _ρατσίστρια_; Εγώ αν δεν είχα τον Μένιο μου, θα ήμουνα όσο λεσβία πάει.»

Ο Μένιος πνίγηκε.

«Άλλωστε,» συνέχισε η Φλώρα, «εγώ όλα αυτά που, ίσως, να έλεγα στον Τολάκη μας, ήτανε που τον πείραζα, επειδή τον αγαπάω. Λεβέντη μου εσύ… δεν πιστεύω να τα πίστεψες;!» απευθύνθηκε στο τηλέφωνο με γουρλωμένα μάτια.

_«Όχι καλέ, δεν ξέρω εγώ τι πειραχτήρι είστε, αλίμονο, το συζητάτε…»_

«Έτσι μπράβο.» έκανε αυτή ικανοποιημένη.

Ο Κωνσταντίνος κούνησε το κεφάλι του σε άρνηση. Γενική άρνηση.

«Ρε παλικάρι.» διέκοψε ο Μένιος απευθυνόμενος στο τηλέφωνο, τρίβοντας νευρικά το μουστάκι του. «Είναι σίγουρο αυτό τώρα, ή θα μου την έχουνε στημένη τα μπατσόνια από έξω να με αρπάξουνε μόλις βγω, να πούμε; Δεν πιστεύω να πας να μου κάνεις καμία στραβή…»

_«Όχι κύριε Μένιο μου, μην ανησυχείτε. Η αστυνομία θα ασχολείται με τους τραυματισμένους μπροστά και με τους παπαράτσι, κι εσάς από πίσω δεν θα σας καταλάβει κανένας.»_

«Μην ανησυχείς Μένιο χρυσό μου.» πετάχτηκε η Ντένη. «Ο Τόλης όσο να ναι, από _'πίσω'_ ξέρει.»

Ο Τόλης γέλασε. _«Τέλος πάντων, ναι. Το κάνουμε έτσι για να αποφύγουμε την κατακραυγή, μα οι αρχές είναι με το μέρος μας. Όλα αυτά που σας είπα, να φανταστείτε, τα έχω κανονίσει με τον ίδιο τον Αττικάρχη.»_

«Τον Αττικάρχη;» ξεφώνησε η Μαρίνα έκπληκτη. «Καλά ρε Τόλη, πώς το κατάφερες αυτό;»

_«Είναι παλιός γνωστός.»_ εξήγησε εκείνος αδιάφορα.

Η κυρία Ντένη φορούσε ένα αυτάρεσκο χαμόγελο καθώς κοίταξε την Μαρίνα. «Αχά!»

«Πωπω ρε Τόλη, δεν ξέρεις πώς μας σώζεις!» Είπε ο Κωνσταντίνος από την άλλη, η φωνή του γεμάτη ευγνωμοσύνη.

_«Ξέρω, παιδί μου, ξέρω… Λοιπόν, με ευχαριστείτε μετά, δεν έχουμε καιρό για τέτοια τώρα. Τους βλέπω ετοιμάζονται από το ΕΚΑΒ, ρίχνουν κλήρο ποιους θα στείλουν μέσα. Όπως είπαμε αλάνια, 'ντάξει; Το ζευγάρι από μπροστά, ο Μένιος από πίσω. Οι υπόλοιπες μείνετε μέσα για να μη μας πάρουν χαμπάρι, μέχρι να σας ειδοποιήσω. Υποτίθεται ότι η ομηρία συνεχίζεται κανονικά.»_

«Εντάξει, εντάξει, το 'χουμε.» Συμφώνησε ο Κωνσταντίνος.

«Απόστολε, χρυσό μου, είσαι ένας από μηχανής Θεός. Όπως πάντα.» η Ντένη χαμογελούσε. «Θα βρω ένα τρόπο να σου το ξεπληρώσω, και οι υποσχέσεις μιας Ντένης Μαρκορά είναι συμβόλαιο. Γιατί τα βόδια τα δένουν απ' τα κέρατα, τον άνθρωπο απ' το λόγο του – και εγώ από τα καμώματα του Μαρκορά ταυτίζομαι εις διπλούν, οπότε όπως και να το κάνεις στην αξιοπιστία έχω φόρτε.» έκανε μια παύση. «Ωραίο αυτό, Μαρούσκα γράφτο.»

_«Έννοια σας κυρία Ντένη μου…»_ η προσοχή του φάνηκε να αποσπάται από κάτι. Υπήρχε ένα χαμόγελο στη φωνή του. _«…και την αμοιβή μου την πήρα ήδη.»_

Η Μαρίνα χαχάνισε, πιάνοντας το υπονοούμενο. «Γεια Τόλη! Και που 'σαι ρε… με ρέγουλα.»

_«Ξέρω, ξέρω.»_ γέλασε κι αυτός. _«Άντε, σπάστε πόδι!»_ ευχήθηκε και έκλεισε.

«Μπα που να μη σώσεις!» φώναξε η Φλώρα έντρομη και έκανε τον σταυρό της. «Ακούς εκεί τι είπε! Η σουπιά!»

Η Ντένη κούνησε το κεφάλι της. «Σε οικτίρω, Φλωράνς, σε οικτίρω. Αλλά τι να περιμένει κανείς από κάποια που η μόνη παράσταση που θα δει θα είναι η τάχα θλίψη των δικών της στον καφέ της παρηγοριάς.»

«Κυρία Φλώρα, σπάσε πόδι λένε οι ξένοι πριν από μια παράσταση για να πάει καλά.» εξήγησε η Μαρίνα. «Για καλό το είπε ο Τόλης.»

Ο Κωνσταντίνος της σήκωσε τα φρύδια.

«Όταν σου είχα πει πέρσι ότι καθόμουν όλο το βράδυ και διάβαζα ιστορία θεάτρου δεν με είχες πιστέψει.» γκρίνιαξε με τα χέρια στη μέση της, σαν σωστή Σαρακατσάνα.

«Άντε, άντε! Μου έχεις και παράπονα!» είπε και της έριξε δυο χαστουκάκια στον μηρό για να την κάνει να σηκωθεί από πάνω του. «Έχουμε δουλειά να κάνουμε, ακούσατε τον Τόλη.»

Εκείνη πήδηξε στα πόδια της με μια στριγκλιά και τον αγριοκοίταξε. «Λοιπόν,» συνέχισε ακλόνητος, «πρέπει να το κάνουμε να φαίνεται βαρύ, σαν να μας έχει χτυπήσει τρένο ένα πράγμα. Δεν έχουμε πολύ χρόνο, οπότε σας θέλω όλους σε εγρήγορση. Φλώρα, φέρε γάζες.»

«Όπως διατάξτε.» συμφώνησε εκείνη κι έτρεξε στο μπάνιο.

«Μπουμπού, φέρε κέτσαπ.»

«Μάλιστα.» συμφώνησε εκείνη και σταύρωσε τα πόδια της στην πολυθρόνα. «Μαρούσκα τον άκουσες, τρέχα.»

«Μένιο, εσύ ένα μαχαίρι.»

«Αμέσως.» γύρισε για να πάει στην κουζίνα, αλλά μετά κοκάλωσε. «…Μαχαίρι; Κομματάκι βαρύ δεν είναι ρε παιδί μου, να πούμε;»

«Όχι για εμάς ρε Μένιο, για να σκίσουμε τα ρούχα.»

«Ααα.»

Κοίταξε γύρω του για ένα καλό μέρος να ξαπλώσουν, μα κατέληξε στο ότι αναγκαστικά θα λέρωναν το καναπέ. Δεν βαριέσαι. «Μαρίνα, πέσε στον καναπέ.» την δασκάλεψε.

Η Μαριάνθη γούρλωσε τα μάτια. «Ε, αγόρι μου, εγώ μήπως να φύγω να σας αφήσω λίγο μόνους;» είπε κοκκινίζοντας.

_Αχχχ…_ «Όχι Μαριάνθη μου.» είπε υπομονετικά καθώς η Μαρίνα ξάπλωνε, φυσικά γελώντας. «Να ξαπλώσει να την ετοιμάσουμε, εννοώ.»

«Καλά, εγώ πάντως άμα θέλετε φεύγω.» επέμεινε, και θα ορκιζόταν ότι τους έκλεισε το μάτι.

Μέχρι τότε όλοι οι υπόλοιποι επέστρεψαν με τις προμήθειες. Η Φλώρα πήρε τον Μένιο αγκαζέ, και τον ανέβασε στο δωμάτιο της για να τον βοηθήσει να ετοιμάσει την βαλίτσα του.

Ο Κωνσταντίνος από την άλλη πήρε την κέτσαπ και χωρίς να χάσει καιρό, πασάλειψε την Μαρίνα από πάνω μέχρι κάτω. Προς βοήθειά του έτρεξε με τεράστια προθυμία η Ντένη, η οποία άλλη χαρά δεν είχε από το να κομματιάζει με το μαχαίρι το ακριβοπληρωμένο νυφικό αφού ήταν της Νταίζης. Η Μαρούσκα άρπαξε τον επίδεσμο και τον τύλιγε υπάκουα όπου έβλεπε κόκκινο, ενώ η Μαριάνθη βούτηξε τον Τίτο να τον πάει μέσα, γιατί ο μπαγάσας είχε σηκωθεί στα δυο πόδια και έγλυφε διακριτικά την κέτσαπ από τα δάχτυλα της Μαρίνας. Και φυσικά κατά την διάρκεια όλων αυτών, η λεγάμενη χτυπιόταν στο καναπέ σαν το ψάρι, γελώντας και τσιρίζοντας λες και την γαργαλούσαν ένα κοπάδι χιμπατζήδες.

Με τα πολλά τελειώσανε και εκείνος στάθηκε για να θαυμάσει το έργο του. Δεν ήταν και το πιο ρεαλιστικό αποτέλεσμα, ήταν η αλήθεια. Η Μαρίνα έμοιαζε μάλλον με κόκορα μπλουμ που τον είχαν πετάξει στην κατσαρόλα με τα πούπουλα. Και μετά έγινε μούμια.  
Αλλά δεν βαριέσαι, σίγουρα θα τραβούσε όλα τα βλέμματα και αυτό ήταν που ήθελαν.

Η σειρά του ήρθε πριν το καταλάβει και το πλήρωμα όρμησε πάνω του. Τα αντίποινα ήταν βαριά, ειδικά από την Μαρίνα η οποία μόλις ολοκλήρωσε το έργο της, πήρε επιδεκτικά μια χούφτα κέτσαπ και του την έτριψε στη μούρη. Και ως κερασάκι στην τούρτα, μετά έβαλε και τα γέλια με την έκφραση του. Κι έτσι δεν τον πρόσεξε όταν την βούτηξε για να την φιλήσει, γεμίζοντας και το δικό της πρόσωπο με την παχύρευστη σάλτσα. Τσίριξε, μα ο ήχος χάθηκε στο στόμα του.

«Τι σόρβαλ ετ!» παραπονέθηκε η Μαρούσκα.

«Τύλιγε εσύ,» της φώναξε η Ντένη, «Μη σε τυλίξω εγώ με λαδόκολλα και σε στείλω στο φούρνο για μοσχαροκεφαλή, βόδι!»

«Ντα γκασπαζά.» γκρίνιαξε υπάκουα.

Όταν τελικά τέλειωσαν, οι «βαριά τραυματισμένοι από τις σφαίρες του ανισσόροπου απαγωγέα» κάθισαν δίπλα-δίπλα στον καναπέ, σαν πρωταγωνιστές splatter ταινίας στα παρασκήνια.

«Λοιπόν, κυρία Ντένη μου;» Ρώτησε η Μαρίνα χασκογελώντας. «Πώς είμαστε;»

«Καλά ε!» έκανε η Ντένη με ενθουσιασμό. «Σαν το Σημίτη την επομένη των Ευρωεκλογών!»

Ήταν ακόμα σε αυτές τις θέσεις, χαζογελώντας με την κατάστασή τους, όταν μπήκαν μέσα η Φλώρα με τον Μένιο.

Ο Κωνσταντίνος κοίταξε προς το μέρος τους με ένα πλατύ χαμόγελο, περιμένοντας το οξύ γέλιο της Φλώρας, συνοδευόμενο από ένα καυστικό σχόλιο του τύπου «ΧΑ! Πώς έγινες έτσι ρε κωλομπούρδα;!» Έτσι του πήρε μια μόνο στιγμή να συνειδητοποιήσει ότι η ατμόσφαιρα που περίκλειε το ζευγάρι ήταν διαφορετική από αυτή που επικρατούσε στο εύθυμο πλέον δωμάτιο.

Και τότε πρόσεξε πως πίσω τους έσερναν δύο βαλίτσες, αντί για μία.

Το βλέμμα του συνάντησε της Φλώρας, γεμάτο απορία. Το χαμόγελο σιγά σιγά σβήστηκε από τα χείλη του.

«Εμ, την προσοχή σας παρακαλώ.» είπε η Φλώρα καθαρίζοντας το λαιμό της. «Την προσοχή σας... Ευχαριστώ. Έχω κάτι να ανακοινώσω.»

Ω.

_Ω._

Σηκώθηκε κατευθείαν από τον καναπέ, οι κινήσεις του αργές. Ένιωσε τα φρύδια του να σμίγουν άθελά του.

«Μη μου πεις!» ξεφώνησε η Ντένη χαρωπά. «Κατάλαβες επιτέλους ότι πέθανες!»

«Άει μωρή.» Ξίνισε η Φλώρα. «Λοιπόν, έχω να ανακοινώσω ότι προς μεγάλη λύπη πολλών από εσάς, και μεγάλη χαρά της χήρας, αποφάσισα να ακολουθήσω τον Μένιο. Θα φύγουμε μαζί στα ξένα.»

«Τι πράγμα;!» ξεφώνησε εκείνος, μη πιστεύοντας τα αφτιά του. Προσπάθησε να συναντήσει το βλέμμα της Φλώρας, μα εκείνη χαμήλωσε τα μάτια. «…Μένιο;»

Εκείνος έγνεψε περήφανα και τύλιξε το χέρι του γύρω από τους ώμους της. «Αλήθεια είναι παλικάρι. Θα γυρίσω τον κόσμο με την ζαργάνα μου.»

«Δε σφάξανε!» πετάχτηκε η Ντένη, με γουρλωμένα τα συνήθως αδιάφορα μάτια της. Έτρεξε και μπήκε ανάμεσά τους, καλύπτοντας ελαφρά την Φλώρα. «Δεν θα προλάβεις, χρυσέ μου. Βλέπεις στην ηλικία της δεν είναι για τέτοιες συγκινήσεις. Την βλέπω να σου μένει στα χέρια πριν περάσετε τα σύνορα, και είναι και ασήκωτη, οπότε δεν το αφήνουμε καλύτερα…;»

«Μπουμπού σοβαρέψου!» Την έκοψε ο Κωνσταντίνος αγανακτισμένος. «Είναι κρίσιμη στιγμή εδώ εντάξει; Ρε Τανσού, είσαι σίγουρη; Εννοώ...» χαμήλωσε τη φωνή του. «Ο Μένιος δεν είναι και ο πιο αξιόπιστος άνθρωπος για να…»

«Τι λες εκεί, παλικάρι;»

«Τίποτα λέω…» αναστέναξε, το ύφος του παρακλητικό. «Βρε Φλωρούκο, είσαι σίγουρη;»

Η Φλώρα χαμογέλασε. «Ανησυχείς για μένα, βρε σκατόπαιδο; Μια χαρά θα είμαι, μην φοβάσαι. Δεν την πτοούν τα δύσκολα τη Φλώρα.»

«Επειδή όμως την πτοούν και τα εύκολα -γι' αυτό το λέω- μήπως να το ξανασκεφτόμασταν;» Την έκοψε η Ντένη.

«Μπα!» Γύρισε η Φλώρα σηκώνοντας τα φρύδια. «Τι έγινε μωρή, δεν χαίρεσαι που φεύγω και δεν θα έχεις κανένα να βγάζει στη φόρα τα ρεζιλίκια που κάνεις στο σπίτι σου; Θεέ μου συγχώρα με...»

«Εγώ;!» Φώναξε η Ντένη αμυντικά. «Εγώ δεν χαίρομαι; Μαρούσκα! Θύμισε μου μετά στην μπουάτ να κεράσω όλο το μαγαζί.» Ίσιωσε την αλεπού της. «Ακούς εκεί δεν χαίρομαι που ξεκουμπίζεσαι. Εγώ απλά λέω ότι ίσως -»

Εκείνη την στιγμή ακούστηκε η πόρτα του μπάνιου να κλείνει, και όλοι γύρισαν για να δουν τον κακόμοιρο τον Τίτο να πέφτει από τα χέρια της σοκαρισμένης Μαριάνθης – και ευτυχώς να προσγειώνεται σώος στα πόδια του. Η κακομοίρα κοιτούσε την φιλενάδα της με ένα βλέμμα γεμάτο πόνο. «…Φλώρα; Φεύγεις;»

Η Φλώρα έγνεψε. «Ναι. Είπα κι εγώ να πάω να δω λίγο τον κόσμο, τώρα που μου δίνεται η ευκαιρία.»

«Τον κόσμο τον ρώτησες αν θέλει να δει τα μούτρα σου;» Ρώτησε η Ντένη, την ίδια στιγμή που η Μαριάνθη ρώτησε με αγωνία, «Για πάντα;!» και προτού πάρει απάντηση, έβαλε τα κλάματα. Άγαρμπα, εκκωφαντικά κλάματα… Ο Κωνσταντίνος ξίνισε.

Η Φλώρα αγνόησε εντελώς την Ντένη και πλησίασε τη Μαριάνθη. «Καλά μωρή κι εσύ μην κλαις!» είπε και την σκούντηξε. «Για πάντα τώρα... Ε, μπορεί να ξαναπεράσω κάποια στιγμή. Κάπου ανάμεσα στο Περού και τα νησιά Γκαλαμπάνγκοουζ…» είπε με την άπταιστη προφορά της, «…ε, θα περάσω να σας πω κι ένα γεια. Να φιλήσω το Μαρινάκι, να πιούμε κάνα καφέ εμείς οι τρεις με την κυρά Ζωίτσα σαν τον παλιό καλό καιρό, να δω και τα δίδυμα πόσο μεγαλώσανε…»

«Κι εμένα;» Ρώτησε ο Κωνσταντίνος όταν δεν τον ανέφερε, νιώθοντας ξαφνικά σαν πεντάχρονο αγόρι που αναζητούσε επιβεβαίωση.

«Κι εσένα.» Συμφώνησε η Φλώρα. «Να δω άμα έχεις προκόψει ή μου έχεις το σπίτι μέσα στη σκόνη και την λίγδα ακόμα, σκέτο αχούρι είναι εδώ μέσα!»

Εκείνος γέλασε. «Μα εσύ δεν λες ότι οι δουλειές είναι για τις δούλες και κυρές;»

«Πρόσεξε μη ξαναπείς δούλα το Μαρινάκι γιατί θα στα κόψω από τη ρίζα! Ακούς;» Του σήκωσε απειλητικά το δάκτυλο. «Και εν πάση περιπτώσει, εσύ εξαιρείσαι.»

Κούνησε το κεφάλι του. «Α ρε Τανσού…»

«ΑΑΑΑΑΑΧΧΧΧΧ ΦΛΩΡΑ ΜΟΥ ΦΕΥΓΕΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΣ!» Ούρλιαξε η Μαριάνθη ξαφνικά, κλαίγοντας με λυγμούς. «ΜΕ ΠΟΙΟΝ ΘΑ ΛΕΩ ΕΓΩ ΤΑ ΝΕΑ ΜΟΥ ΤΩΡΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑ;»

«Και εγώ ποιόν θα βρίζω όταν έχω ήδη στολίσει τη Μαρούσκα;» Η Ντένη σωριάστηκε στον καναπέ δραματικά. «Αχ η ζωή μου αδειάζει. Το Εβιάν, ζώον.»

«Έννοια σου και εσύ θα έχεις παρέα.» την διαβεβαίωσε η Φλώρα. «Τον Άγιο Πέτρο.»

Η Ντένη ζωντάνεψε απότομα και κοίταξε τον Κωνσταντίνο. «Την ακούς πως μου μιλάει; Μα έχει καταντήσει μάστιγα, χρυσέ μου!»

«Καλά είστε σοβαρές;» φώναξε εκείνος. «Τελευταίες στιγμές και εσείς ακόμα τρώγεστε σαν τις κότες! Δεν έχετε βαρεθεί πια;»

«Όχι!» Φώναξαν ομόφωνα, η Φλώρα βάζοντας τα χέρια στη μέση και η Ντένη σηκώνοντας το πηγούνι ψηλά.

«Ρε μανταμίτσες δεν έχουμε καιρό για τέτοια.» διέκοψε ο Μένιος, «Θα μας την πέσει το ΕΚΑΒ από στιγμή σε στιγμή να πούμε, χαιρέτα τους ρε μανάρα μου.»

«Έρχομαι, λεβέντη μου! Έρχομαι.» Είπε η Φλώρα και γύρισε στη Μαρίνα, η οποία τότε σηκώθηκε από τον καναπέ. Της έπιασε τα χέρια. «Μαρινάκι μου…»

Εκείνη χαμογέλασε. «Κυρία Φλώρα…»

«Αχ, δεν ξέρεις τι χαρά μου έχετε δώσει μαζί με τον αχαΐρευτο, κοριτσάκι μου εσύ! Να μου τον προσέχεις, κι αυτόν και τα μωράκια σου. Να είναι γερά και καλότυχα, και να είστε όλοι ευτυχισμένοι… Και που 'σαι!» Είπε και έσκυψε κοντά της. «Τον βούρδουλα! Μη τον αφήνεις λάσκα να κάνει ότι θέλει γιατί θα τη λερώσει τη φώλια του. Άκου με κι εμένα που τον ξέρω, με τη βέργα να τον έχεις. Αλλά πρόσεχε: η γυναίκα πάντα έχει το πάνω χέρι. Και η έξυπνη γυναίκα, δεν αφήνει τον άντρα να το καταλάβει.»

«Τι της λες καλέ της κοπέλας;» ρώτησε η Μαριάνθη, ρουφώντας τη μύτη της.

«Βρε άσε με τι λέω! Ξέρω 'γώ τι λέω... Έτσι κορίτσι μου;»

Η Μαρίνα μόνο να συγκρατήσει ένα γέλιο μπορούσε. «Έννοια σας, κυρία Φλώρα.» Είπε και κοίταξε τον Κωνσταντίνο. «Και δεν τον αφήνω από τα μάτια μου.»

Και εκείνος θα έλεγε ψέματα αν υποστήριζε πως δεν του άρεσε η ιδέα… λιγάκι.

Πάρα πολύ λιγάκι όμως, έτσι;

«Έτσι μπράβο.» Ικανοποιημένη, γύρισε στη Μαρούσκα. «Κι εσύ, βρε κουτό... Θα μου λείψεις μωρή άχρηστη.»

«Για νιέτ. Γιεστ ντερμό.»

Η Φλώρα γύρισε στην Ντένη. «…Τι λέει αυτό, μωρή;»

«Τα καλύτερα, να 'σαι σίγουρη.» της απάντησε, και έπιασε την κακόμοιρη Μαρούσκα από το μαλλί. «Γιαααα γκελ μπουρντά εσύ!»

«ΦΛΩΡΑ ΜΟΥ!» Άρχισε να θρηνεί ξανά η Μαριάνθη τότε, και η προσοχή όλων αποσπάστηκε από τις τσιρίδες της κακοποιημένης Ρωσίδας.

«Σκάσε μωρή μου πήρες το αφτί!» Παραπονέθηκε η φιλενάδα της.

«Και που θα πας Φλώρα μου στα ΞΕΝΑΑΑΑΑΑΑ! Και με αφήνεις τώρα ΜΟΝΗ ΜΟΥΥΥΥΥ.»

Η Φλώρα αναστέναξε. «Δεν είσαι μόνη σου, με τον Φώτη σε αφήνω.»

«ΤΙ ΝΑ ΤΟΝ ΚΑΝΩ ΕΓΩ ΤΟΝ ΦΩΤΗ, ΑΥΤΟΣ ΔΕΝ ΚΑΘΕΤΑΙ ΝΑ ΤΟΥ ΛΕΩ ΤΟΝ ΚΑΦΕ, ΤΗΝ ΦΙΛΕΝΑΔΑ ΜΟΥ ΘΕΛΩΩΩΩ!»

«Μη κλαίς μωρή ηλίθια, κλαις κι άσχημα…» παρακάλεσε η Φλώρα συγκινημένη, και με μια σπάνια για αυτήν κίνηση τύλιξε γύρω από τη Μαριάνθη τα χέρια της και την κράτησε κοντά της.

«ΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑ!»

«Έλα ρε Μαριάνθη...» αγανάκτησε ο Κωνσταντίνος. «Ρε Μαριάνθη! Δεν πεθαίνει η γυναίκα, θα την ξαναδούμε!»

Και μόλις άκουσε την φωνή του, η Φλώρα άφησε την Μαριάνθη, τρίβοντας της απαλά τον ώμο, και γύρισε προς αυτόν. «Κι εσύ ρε μαντραχαλά» Μουρμούρισε. «Έλα δω.»

«Α, μη μου αρχίσεις κι εσύ τα κλάματα τώρα γιατί-»

«Ποια κλάματα ρε χαϊβάνι, έλα δω που θέλω να σου πω.» Του έκανε νόημα και συνέχισε μόνο όταν την πλησίασε και μπόρεσε να τον κοιτάξει στα μάτια. «Λοιπόν. Να μου προσέχεις το Μαρινάκι, και τα παιδιά. Και τον Τίτο! Δύο φορές την μέρα να τον βγάζεις βόλτα, και να προσέχεις τι μου τον ταΐζεις! Και να έρθετε όλοι μαζί να μείνετε εδώ, ε; Να βγάλεις και αυτήν την βρωμομπανιέρα από το σαλόνι να μη μας σχολιάζει η γειτονιά. Και το δωμάτιο μου πάνω να το κάνετε παιδικό δωμάτιο για τα μωράκια, και να τρέχουν κάτω και να σας ξυπνάνε κάθε πρωί με τα γελάκια τους και να σας φτιάχνουν τη μέρα, σαν τη διαφήμιση της mediastrom.»

Ο Κωνσταντίνος και η Μαρίνα αντάλλαξαν ένα απαλό βλέμμα, και εκείνος γύρισε και ξανακοίταξε την Φλώρα γλυκά.

«Το μόνο που λυπάμαι, ρε χαμένε... είναι που δεν θα σε δω γαμπρό.»

Υπήρχε μια δόση θλίψης στο χαμόγελό του. «Ρε Φλωρούκο...»

«Αλλά δεν πειράζει, ρε γαμώτο. Δεν πειράζει, μου φτάνει που σε βλέπω έτσι τώρα. Χαρούμενο και χαμογελαστό. Και ευτυχισμένο.» Του χάιδεψε το μάγουλο. «Να είσαι χαρούμενος, μ ακούς; Μόνο αυτό θέλω από σένα. Αυτό... και να μου γράφεις καμιά φορά. Μη με ξεχάσεις, παλιό ρεμάλι. Ντάξει;»

Δεν προσπάθησε να κρύψει την συγκίνηση στα μάτια του. «Τι λες ρε τρελοκομείο;» ψιθύρισε. «Τη μάνα μου θα ξεχάσω;»

Έτοιμη να κλάψει, η Φλώρα τεντώθηκε για να τον κλείσει στην αγκαλιά της.

Και τότε χτύπησε το κουδούνι.

«Ήρθαν, ήρθαν!» Φώναξε η Μαρίνα. Και για μια ακόμη φορά, στο δωμάτιο ξέσπασε πανικός.

Ο Κωνσταντίνος φίλησε γρήγορα την Φλώρα στο μάγουλο. «Γρήγορα, γρήγορα! Ρίξτε πράγματα κάτω! Φτιάξτε τα σκηνικά!» φώναξε και σήκωσε την Ντένη από την πολυθρόνα για να την πετάξει κάτω. Την πολυθρόνα. Όχι την Ντένη.

«Παναγία μου! Και τι θα κάνουμε τώρα;!» Η Φλώρα άρχισε να πανικοβάλλεται.

«Όλοι τρέξτε στη γωνία, Μένιο το όπλο, να τους απειλείς και να είστε τρομαγμένοι. Μπουμπού την πόρτα!»

«Α… ΚΑΛΗΜΕΡΑΑΑΑΑΑΑ!» ούρλιαξε η Φλώρα, και έτρεξε μαζί με τον Μένιο, την Μαρούσκα και την Μαριάνθη στην κουζίνα, όπου πήραν θέσεις σε χρόνο μηδέν. «ΚΑΛΗΜΕΡΑ!»

Η Μαρίνα ξάπλωσε στον καναπέ και εκείνος στο πάτωμα ακριβώς από κάτω της. Η Ντένη έτρεξε στην πόρτα, την οποία κάποιος χτύπησε χειροκίνητα αυτή τη φορά.

«Ποιος είναι παρακαλώ;»

«Το 166. Ανοίξτε παρακαλώ.»

«Μάλιστα, ευχαρίστως! Περάστε.» έκανε η Ντένη και άνοιξε την πόρτα, επιτρέποντας σε τέσσερεις τραυματιοφορείς να περάσουν σέρνοντας δύο φορεία.

«ΚΑΛΗΜΕΡΑ! ΚΑΛΗΜΕΡΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑ!»

«Ναι, καλημέρα σας!» Ο επικεφαλής απάντησε ανάστατος. «Που τους έχετε;»

«Εκεί είναι.» Είπε ο Μένιος δείχνοντας τους. «Πήγαν να μου κάνουν μαγκιές και τους σουτάρισα.»

Η Μαρίνα έβγαλε ένα βογγητό ως επιβεβαίωση, και οι δυο άντρες έτρεξαν στο πλευρό της – ο ένας πηδώντας πάνω από τον Κωνσταντίνο που κειτόταν στο πάτωμα. «Κυρία Κουντουράτου! Είστε καλά;»

«Θα δείξει, παιδιά, θα δείξει… Μόνο κάντε γρήγορα και πάρτε μας από εδώ μέσα. Αχ τσούζει, τσούζει!»

«Αμέσως! Κουράγιο, σε ένα λεπτό θα είστε ασφαλής. Περιμένουν έξω τα ασθενοφόρα, σας διαβεβαιώνω θα σας παρέχουμε την καλύτερη φροντίδα μας.» Ο επικεφαλής την διαβεβαίωσε, και μετά γύρισε στους συνεργάτες του. «Φέρτε κοντά το φορείο, Μήτσο βοήθα να τη σηκώσουμε. Πιάσε τα πόδια, απαλά-απαλά.»

Ο βοηθός έκανε όπως του είπε, και εκείνος έπιασε τη Μαρίνα από τις μασχάλες. «Προσεκτικά… με ηρεμία… Πρόσεχε ρε!» του φώναζε, καθώς κουβάλησαν τη Μαρίνα στο φορείο και την εναπόθεσαν απαλά, λες και μετέφεραν το πιο εύθραυστο πολύτιμο λίθο.

«Ωραία, την πάμε έξω εμείς. Πάρτε εσείς τον άλλο.» ορμήνεψε τους δύο που είχαν μείνει και έκανε ως είπε. Και οι τραυματιοφορείς πλησίασαν τον Κωνσταντίνο, τον βούτηξαν άγαρμπα από τα χέρια και τα πόδια, τον έσυραν μέχρι το φορείο, και τον πέταξαν πάνω του σαν τσουβάλι με πατάτες.

«Ωχ!» Βόγκηξε εκείνος. «Σιγά ρε παιδιά!»

«Μη φωνάζετε κύριε μου!» Τον επίπληξε ο ένας.

«Καλά είστε σοβαρός τώρα;! Δεν βλέπετε-» άρχισε να παραπονιέται, μα τότε εκείνοι σήκωσαν απότομα το φορείο στα χέρια τους, κι εκείνος αναπήδησε και ξανά-έσκασε πάνω του με φόρα. «ΩΧ!»

«ΚΑΛΗΜΕΡΑΑΑΑΑΑ! ΚΑΛΗΜΕΕΕΕΕΡΑΑΑ!» Τσίριξε ξανά η Φλώρα για εφέ.

«Πάμε.» Είπε ο μπροστά και άρχισε να περπατά προς την έξοδο.

Ο Κωνσταντίνος έριξε μια ματιά στο φορείο της Μαρίνας καθώς το έβγαζαν από την πόρτα, και ανακάθισε ανήσυχα στο δικό του. Τον μετέφεραν τόσο γρήγορα και ατσούμπαλα που μετά βίας μπορούσε να συγκεντρώσει τις σκέψεις του · ήταν λες και αναπηδούσαν και αυτές μαζί του μέσα στο κεφάλι του. Κατάφερε, όμως, μέσα στον πανικό να συναντήσει ξανά τη ματιά της Φλώρας. Δεν ξέρει πώς, μα το κατάφερε – και όταν αντίκρισε ένα από εκείνα τα σπάνια, ειλικρινά χαμόγελα στο πρόσωπό της, από εκείνα που άφηνε ελεύθερα να την κατακλύζουν χωρίς να ανησυχεί για τις ζάρες που έφερναν στα μάγουλά της ή τις ρυτίδες που πλαισίωναν τα ζεστά της μάτια… Τότε ο Κωνσταντίνος ακούμπησε την παλάμη στην καρδιά του, της χάρισε το πιο τρυφερό του βλέμμα, και το αποφάσισε. Θα την ξεφορτωνόταν την ριμαδομπανιέρα.

* * *

Ν POV

Το μυαλό της Ντένης Μαρκορά είναι ένα παράξενο μέρος.

Για οποιονδήποτε την γνώριζε, ή έστω είχε συζητήσει ποτέ μαζί της, η παραπάνω φράση αποτελούσε μια αδιαμφισβήτητη αλήθεια. Μπορεί η αριστοκρατική της εμφάνιση και η πάντα ετοιμόλογη γλώσσα της να έδιναν την εντύπωση ενός ανθρώπου οργανωμένου και απαθούς, μα το μυαλό της ήταν ένας λαβύρινθος – ένα μηχάνημα της πιο εξελιγμένης τεχνολογίας χωρίς εγχειρίδιο οδηγιών. Έτσι δεν θα άκουγες την Ντένη να λέει ποτέ αυτό που περίμενες να ακούσεις. Μπορεί να την έβλεπες έτοιμη να καταρρεύσει καθώς το αεροπλάνο της έπεφτε με 300 μίλια την ώρα, και εκείνη στην πραγματικότητα να σκεφτόταν ότι είχε ξεχάσει να κλειδώσει την Μαρούσκα στο υπόγειο πριν φύγει. Να την ρωτούσες μόλις επέστρεφε από ταξίδι πώς ήταν η Μόσχα, κι εκείνη να απαντούσε πως δεν θυμόταν γιατί έχουν περάσει 23 χρόνια από όταν είχαν πάει με τον Μαρκορά και τότε φορούσε και από πάνω τα γυαλιά ηλίου με τα πούπουλα στο σκελετό που της είχε δανείσει η Νινέτα οπότε δεν την είχε δει και καλά.

Ατέλειωτα παραληρήματα χωρίς ίχνος συνοχής, αλλαγές θέματος πιο γρήγορες από την ταχύτητα της σκέψης, απόλυτη έλλειψη λογικής και συνέχειας. Και μια γερή δόση υπέροχης τρέλας.

Και παρ' όλα αυτά, μόλις η άπιστη της δούλα -ονομαζόμενη κόσμια Φλωράνς και κοινώς Φαλκονέρα – πήγε για μια τελευταία στάση στη τουαλέτα και άφησε προς στιγμήν την τεράστια καφέ βαλίτσα της δίπλα στη πόρτα, το μυαλό της Ντένης ήταν λες και έπαθε ένα μεγάλο ταρακούνημα. Και για πρώτη φορά συνδύασε πράγματα ίσα και όμοια.

Και πιο συγκεκριμένα… βαλίτσες.

Ήταν μια δερμάτινη καφέ, θυμόταν, που η ίδια κουβαλούσε το 57' – από αυτές που άνοιγαν από πάνω με μεταλλικά κλιπάκια. Μπορούσε σχεδόν να νιώσει το σκληρό χερούλι να της κόβει το χέρι, μετά από τις ώρες που είχε περάσει κρατώντας το. Από το πλοίο στο τρένο και από εκεί στο φιστικί Χάντσον Χόρνετ με τη λευκή κουκούλα. Όλα για να σταθεί τελικά, με την καρδιά της να σφυροκοπάει, για πρώτη φορά στο κατώφλι της πόρτας της πολυτελούς οικίας του σκατόσογιου των Μαρκοράδων. Θυμόταν και τον μακαρίτη, με ένα μαύρο κουστούμι και εκείνο το απλανές βλέμμα που σε έκανε να θες να του σκάσεις τη βαλίτσα στο δόξα πατρί, να διατάζει υπηρέτες να της κουβαλήσουν τις αποσκευές όσο εκείνος την πλησίαζε χαμογελώντας.

«Δεσποινίς μου.» της είχε προσφωνήσει, φιλώντας της το χέρι χωρίς να αφήσει τα μάτια της από τα δικά του.

«Κυρία για σας, νεαρέ.» η δεκαεπτάχρονη Ντένη είχε απαντήσει, προσπαθώντας να κρύψει ένα χαμόγελο. «Δεν σας γνωρίζω και από χτες.»

Ναι… Με τον Μαρκορά, που λες, είχαν ερωτευτεί με την πρώτη ματιά. Και αναθεμάτιζε την ώρα και την στιγμή που δεν είχε ρίξει και δεύτερη.

Παρόμοια βαλίτσα, μόνο από συνθετικό και χιλιοσκισμένο δέρμα, είχε φέρει μαζί της και η Φαλκονέρα ένα χρόνο αργότερα από το σκορπιοχώρι της στην Πάρο – ίδια ηλικία είχαν τότε. Βέβαια μετά η Φλωράνς μεγάλωσε. Να την έχει βοήθεια, είχε πει ο ασυγχώρητος, τώρα που θα ερχόταν το μωρό. Και η Ντένη την καλύτερη διάθεση είχε δείξει απευθείας! Αλλά και πάλι, εκείνη η βλαχαδερή σαλαμούρα, που να μην έσωνε, ήταν που της είχε ρίξει ένα στραβό βλέμμα γεμάτο απέχθεια, και είχε βάλλει σκοπό της ζωής της από εκείνη τη στιγμή να καταστρέψει την δική της. Που να την είχε πιάσει από το μαλλί επιτόπου να της είχε φέρει δυο φούρλες να είχε γλυτώσει από δαύτην μια και καλή… Αλλά δυστυχώς ήταν μικρή και άμυαλη ακόμα. Γρήγορα έμαθε πως η κατίνα και η πλατίνα τον πρώτο χρόνο φαίνονται.

Κάτι μήνες μετά, κι ενώ ο μακαρίτης έλειπε επαγγελματικό ταξίδι – άλλο μουρόχαυλο κι αυτός, λες και δεν ήταν ηλίου φανερότερο ότι αυτό ήταν συνθηματικό ότι έβγαζε τα μάτια του με μια από τις τσουλάρες του- η Φλωράνς κουβαλούσε αυτήν με το ένα χέρι και δυο βαλίτσες με το άλλο. Η μια ήταν η πρώτη η δερμάτινη, που η ίδια είχε φέρει από το πατρικό της – γεμάτη με τις νυχτικιές της, τις γούνες της, τις αλεπούδες της, ένα φλασκί με μαργαρίτα, το Σμιθ Γουάισον με δυο σφαίρες καλού κακού και το Εβιάν. Η άλλη ήταν ακόμα μεγαλύτερη, που η βλαχάρα είχε γεμίσει από άκρη σ' άκρη με πάνες, μπιμπερό, πιπίλες, κορμάκια, σκουφάκια κι ένα μικροσκοπικό συνολάκι από μετάξι κεντημένο στο χέρι από δέκα παρθένες. Έτσι της είπε τουλάχιστον, εκείνη δεν το έψαξε. Ο Μαρκοράς μπορεί. Έτσι την είχε σύρει λοιπόν μεσ' τα άγρια μεσάνυχτα μέχρι το ταξί, με την βροχή και τον αέρα να λυσσομανάνε και το σύμπαν να γκρεμίζεται γύρω τους. Τελευταία φορά που είχε τέτοια καταιγίδα ο Νόε είχε φτιάξει την κιβωτό. Αλλά βλέπεις, ο κρετίνος ο γιός της πάντα ήθελε να κάνει δραματική είσοδο.

Δύο μόλις ώρες αργότερα, τον κρατούσε στην αγκαλιά της. Όχι εκείνη – η Φαλκονέρα. Ήταν λες και είχε γεννηθεί μάνα αυτή η γυναίκα, αλλά βλέπεις στα μέρη της τα μωρά τα βγάζανε στα χωράφια με το κιλό. Αυτή ήταν που φοβόταν πως άμα τον αγγίξει θα τον έσπαγε. Και εκείνος ο άχρηστος έβγαζε κάτι ήχους σαν αρνί σε σφαγείο.

«Πάρ' το μωρή το παιδί!» της φώναζε η δούλα, κουνώντας τον πάνω κάτω δίπλα από το κρεβάτι της. «Έχει σπαράξει στο κλάμα, τη μάνα του θέλει!»

«Δεν θα πηγαίναμε ποτέ μπροστά σαν φύλο, χρυσό μου, αν δίναμε στους άντρες αυτό που θέλουν μόλις γκρινιάξουν λίγο.»

Η Φλώρα κοίταξε ψηλά με γουρλωμένα μάτια. «Κοίταξε κύριε ποιαν έκανες μάνα…»

Εκείνη ξαφνικά γέλασε. «Χα! Ξέρεις τι συνειδητοποίησα; Τα αρσενικά είτε νεογέννητα είτε τριάντα χρονών να 'ναι, άμα γκρινιάξουν τους βάζεις ένα βυζί στο στόμα και σκάνε.»

«Φτου σου, ακόλαστη! Θα μας βγει ελαττωματικό μωρή! Και θα φταις εσύ!»

«Μια χαρά είναι το μωρό, Φλωράνς.» ξίνισε εκείνη. «Να, κοίτα το. Σταμάτησε.»

Και όντως, είχε βάλλει το χεράκι του στο στέρνο της Φλώρας και έτριψε το κεφάλι του στην κίτρινη κουβερτούλα του. Όταν ξανακοίταξε ψηλά με τα μεγάλα μαύρα μάτια του, τα ροζ του χείλια σχημάτισαν ένα τέλειο Ο.

Η Φαλκονέρα τον κοίταξε με το πιο τρυφερό βλέμμα που εκείνη είχε δει ποτέ στο πρόσωπό της και τον αντέγραψε. Και για μια φορά η Ντένη δεν κορόιδεψε το πόσο γελοία φαινόταν όπως καθόταν εκεί με τα χείλη τουρλωμένα σαν ουρακοτάγκος σε περίοδο αναπαραγωγής.

«Όμορφο είναι, ε;» ρώτησε, κοιτώντας με περιέργεια το ροζ ζαρωμένο πλασματάκι.

«Κούκλος είναι.» συμφώνησε η Φλωράνς. Και πήρε το βλέμμα από το μωρό στην αγκαλιά της για να της ρίξει μια λοξή ματιά. «Έκανες και κάτι σωστό, μωρή άχρηστη.»

Και η Ντένη διστακτικά είχε απλώσει το χέρι για να αγγίξει το μαύρο χνούδι που περιέβαλλε το κεφαλάκι του για πρώτη φορά.

Η επόμενη βαλίτσα που μπορούσε να θυμηθεί ήταν αυτή του Κωνσταντίνου την πρώτη μέρα σχολείου. Όλα τα άλλα παιδάκια είχαν σχολικές τσάντες μαζί, μα εκείνου δεν είχε σκεφτεί κανείς να του πάρει οπότε του είχαν δώσει ένα μαύρο νεσεσέρ της Ντένης που έφερνε λίγο σε χαρτοφύλακα. Όλα καλά.

«Και πρόσεξε νεαρέ,» τον προειδοποίησε καθώς η Φλωράνς είχε γονατίσει μπροστά του για να δέσει την γραβάτα του – ναι, γραβάτα. Ο Μαρκοράς από την άλλη έλειπε πάλι σε ταξίδι. Αλίμονο. «μην φτάσει στο αφτί μου ότι η διαγωγή σου ήταν λιγότερο από άριστη, γιατί κομμένα τα βιβλία σου για ένα μήνα.»

«Εντάξει.» έγνεψε εκείνος υπάκουα.

«Και έτσι και μάθω κακομοίρη μου ότι έστω και μίλησες σε κανένα κοριτσάκι…» έσκυψε και ζάρωσε τα μάτια στο μικρό αγόρι. «Θα σου κόψω και αυτά που ξέρεις.»

«Ναι, Μπουμπού.» έγνεψε ξανά. Του είχε ξεκόψει από νωρίς το 'μαμά', βλέπεις, γιατί ακουγόταν κάπως μπανάλ.

«Μην την ακούς, αγόρι μου.» είπε η Φλώρα. «Έχει αποτρελαθεί αυτή πια. Ού γαρ έρχεται από μοναχό του.»

Ο Κωνσταντίνος χαχάνισε.

«Κοίτα τον που μου καταλαβαίνει και αρχαία τώρα!» προσπάθησε να κρύψει ένα περήφανο χαμόγελο καθώς εκείνος γύρισε να την κοιτάξει γελώντας, με το κουστουμάκι και το βαλιτσάκι του σαν μίνι επιχειρηματίας. «Άντε, βιεν! Βιεν! Θα αργήσεις την πρώτη μέρα όπως το πας, σκατόπαιδο.»

«Φίλα την μάνα σου, ρε αλήτη.» του είπε η Φαλκονέρα. Κι εκείνος έσκυψε και της έσκασε ένα φιλί. Εκείνη τον κοίταξε έκπληκτη, και μετά από λίγο του ανακάτεψε τα μαλλιά. «Την σκατόγρια εννοούσα βρε χαμένο.»

Ο μικρός γέλασε ξανά και έτρεξε χαρωπά στην Ντένη, τεντώθηκε στις μύτες των ποδιών του και της έδωσε ένα φιλί στο μάγουλο. Εκείνη του χαμογέλασε. Και τέντωσε το χέρι για να χαϊδέψει απαλά το προσωπάκι του. Μετά τον άφησε να φύγει.

«Γεια Φλώρα! Γεια Μπουμπού!» φώναξε εκείνος και τις χαιρέτησε πριν γυρίσει και αρχίσει να τρέχει προς το αμάξι που τον περίμενε στον κήπο.

«Γεια σου ΑΓΟΡΙ μου!» «Au revoir, χρυσό μου!» φώναξαν και οι δυο ταυτόχρονα, βλέποντάς τον να απομακρύνεται.

Ένα λεπτό αργότερα, και οι δύο κοιτούσαν ακόμα την άδεια πλέον αυλή. Εκείνη έριξε μια γνώριμη ματιά στην Φαλκονέρα, την οποία εκείνη ανταπόδωσε.

«Μεγαλώνει ο μπαγάσας.»

«Εμένα μου λες, χρυσή μου…»

Ένα μικρό χαμόγελο αντικατοπτρίστηκε στα χείλη των δύο τους. Και μετά η Ντένη καθάρισε το λαιμό της. «Άντε, άντε. Στην κουζίνα σου, aller!»

«Άμα σου φέρω το γουδί στο κεφάλι θα σου πω εγώ αλέ!»

«Βρε άει σιχτίρ!»

Η επόμενη βαλίτσα… ήταν μάλλον λίγο αργότερα που έφυγαν με την Νινέτα για τη Γουαδελούπη κάτι Χριστούγεννα και γύρισαν μεγάλη Τετάρτη. Μια πλαστική και ογκώδης, σε χρώμα τιρκουάζ. Αχ, τι πλάκα που είχε τότε! Ωραίες εποχές. Πριν φύγει όμως θυμόταν τον Κωνσταντίνο που έκλαιγε και δεν ήθελε να τον αφήσουν, και εκείνη να πασχίζει να τον ηρεμήσει και να μη μπορεί, ο Μαρκοράς φορτωμένος στο αμάξι να σιχτιρίζει, και –που καταντήσανε!- να εξαρτιούνται από την Φαλκονέρα να καλμάρει τον μικρό. Και το χειρότερο; Η επίγνωση ότι μόνο εκείνη μπορούσε.

Είχαν ένα κοινό τρόπο επικοινωνίας ανέκαθεν αυτοί οι δυο. Τον έβριζε, την έβριζε, συνεννογιόντουσαν. Ήξερε ο ένας τα κουμπιά του άλλου, τι έπρεπε να του πει την κάθε στιγμή για να νιώσει καλύτερα, για να κάνει αυτό που θέλει εκείνος, ή –συχνότερα- για να του σπάσει τα νεύρα. Η Ντένη… εκείνη ποτέ δεν το είχε αυτό με τον Κωνσταντίνο. Όχι ότι ζήλευε. Είχε άλλα εκείνη με τον γιό της.

«Να τον προσέχεις.» της είχε πει τότε πριν μπει στο αμάξι με τον μακαρίτη.

Και εκείνη είχε γνέψει, τραβώντας το κλαμένο παιδί στην αγκαλιά της. «Πάντα.»

Μετά της ήρθε η βαλίτσα του Κωνσταντίνου στο αεροδρόμιο όταν έφευγε για τις σπουδές στο Λονδίνο. Άλλες δυο ασορτί είχαν πάρει μαζί τους εκείνη και η Φαλκονέρα στα Καμένα Βούρλα. Και πόσες άλλες είχαν κουβαλήσει στα επείγοντα, τόσα χρόνια τις έσερνε εκεί ο Μαρκοράς αιματοβαμμένες και ξεμαλλιασμένες. Βαλίτσες, βαλίτσες… τόσες και τόσες βαλίτσες. Και μαζί τους άρρηκτα δεμένες τόσες και τόσες αναμνήσεις.

Και τώρα μπροστά της βρισκόταν μία ακόμα.

Ανάθεμα την ώρα και την στιγμή.

Άκουσε την πόρτα του μπάνιου να κλείνει πίσω της καθώς μπήκε μέσα η Φαλκονέρα. Και ήταν λες και ο χρόνος είχε σταματήσει για ένα λεπτό, και τώρα ξαφνικά ξεκίνησε ξανά. Και όχι μόνο ξεκίνησε, μα άρχισε να τρέχει – σαν τις σκηνές της Γιολάντα Ραγιά από το Δις Εξαμαρτείν που τις περνούσε εκείνη γρήγορα στο βίντεο για να μη κόψει τις φλέβες της. Καλή κατινάρα και αυτή.

Μην έχοντας λοιπόν καιρό για χάσιμο, η Ντένη πλησίασε τον Μένιο με βήμα γοργό και αποφασισμένο, και βλέμμα που πετούσε σπίθες από την ένταση. Και την οργή.

«Άκου να σου πω ρεμάλι.» σύριξε μέσα από τα δόντια της, κρατώντας τη φωνή της χαμηλά για να μην τα ακούσει η σκατόγρια από μέσα. «Πρόσεχε μην στενοχωρήσεις την χαμένη με τις βλακείες σου, αν θες να κρατήσεις το κουφιοκέφαλό σου στη θέση του.»

«Παρδόν;» ρώτησε εκείνος σαστισμένος.

«Κατσίκια παρδαλά που θα μου πεις παρδόν! Λοιπόν, κανόνισε την πορεία σου και κόψε τις παλιοπουστιές γιατί δεν θα έχουμε καλά ξεμπερδέματα εμείς οι δύο.»

«Ωπα! Για στάκα μια στάλα μαντάμ Ντένη γιατί πολύ φόρα πήραμε.» απάντησε εκείνος αμυντικά. «Εγώ την Φλώρα κορόνα στο κεφάλι μου την έχω.»

«Δεν ξέρω εσύ τι την έχεις στο δικό σου το κεφάλι, αλλά κακομοίρη μου πρόσεξε καλά, έτσι και αρχίσει να φυτρώνει τίποτα στο δικό της θα τρέχεις και δεν θα ξέρεις που να κρυφτείς. Μη νομίζεις δεν τα ΄χω μάθει τα χαΐρια σου με τις καραπουτανάρες σου. Εισαγωγές εισαγωγές, αλλά να κάνουμε και μια δοκιμή στο προϊόν να ελέγξουμε την ποιότητα. Σωστά;»

«Μα…»

«ΜΑΜΟΥΝΙΑ!» ούρλιαξε έξαλλη, και της έπεσε και η αλεπού. Δεν της έριξε δεύτερη ματιά. «Λοιπόν πρόσεξε καλά. Μην την πληγώσεις κακομοίρη μου, μην τολμήσεις να της φερθείς άσχημα – γιατί θα το μάθω. Η Ντένη Μαρκορά όλα τα μαθαίνει. Και δεν είμαι άνθρωπος που θα εκβιάσει, αλλά αν δεν θες να είναι το ποντικομούστακό σου το μόνο που θα απομείνει από το αχρείο τομάρι σου, κανόνισε την πορεία σου. Αντιλαβού;»

«…Αντιλαβού.» μουρμούρισε εκείνος σαν χαμένος, μη ξέροντας τι άλλο να πει.

«Ωραία.» έγνεψε ικανοποιημένη. Και πάνω στην ώρα που το πτώμα βγήκε φουριόζικο από το μπάνιο και βούτηξε εκείνη την μεγάλη, καφέ, ριμαδιασμένη βαλίτσα του που τα ξεκίνησε όλα.

«Όλα καλά, ζαργάνα μου;» την ρώτησε εκείνος, υπερβολικά καλός στο να αλλάζει την ατμόσφαιρα ανάμεσά τους, λες και δεν είχε μόλις παιχτεί απολύτως τίποτα. Η ίδια η Ντένη από την άλλη, στεκόταν εκεί σαν στήλη άλατος και την κοίταζε.

«Ναι, πασά μου! Έτοιμη.» του αποκρίθηκε εκείνη χαμογελώντας.

«Άντε πάμε.»

Και ο Μένιος ξεκλείδωσε την πίσω πόρτα, κοίταξε έξω εξεταστικά για ένα λεπτό να σιγουρευτεί ότι το πεδίο ήταν ελεύθερο, και στη συνέχεια την άνοιξε διάπλατα. Με τη βαλίτσα του στο χέρι κατέβηκε πρώτος τα σκαλιά και βγήκε στο στενό δρομάκι που οδηγούσε στον κεντρικό, αντίθετα της μπροστινής εισόδου. «Άντε, γεια χαραντάν!» φώναξε στις γυναίκες, κουνώντας το χέρι του. «Εις το επανιδείν!»

«Γεια σας!» Φώναξε η Μαριάνθη από πίσω της Ντένης και εκείνη πετάχτηκε ξαφνιασμένη. Είχε ξεχάσει τελείως ότι ήταν ακόμα εκεί. «Στο καλό! Να προσέχετε!»

«Γεια σου Μαριάνθη! Θα σου τηλεφωνήσω!» Φώναξε η φιλενάδα της, στέλνοντας της ένα φιλί. «Γεια σου Τίτο!»

Και άρπαξε την βαλίτσα και κατευθύνθηκε προς την πίσω πόρτα… Μόνο για να σταματήσει σαν το βλέμμα της συνάντησε την Ντένη που ακόμα στέκονταν εκεί ακίνητη.

Η Ντένη την κοίταξε. Και για πρώτη φορά, το ετοιμόλογό της στόμα έδειχνε να έχει ξεμείνει από λέξεις.

Εκείνη κατάπιε, νιώθοντας το λαιμό της να κλείνει. Και με μία κίνηση αργή μα σίγουρη, τέντωσε το χέρι της προς το μέρος της. Αυτή το κοίταξε σαστισμένα για μια στιγμή δίχως μέτρηση, πριν ξανασυναντήσει τα μάτια της.

«Ντένη.» είπε εκείνη, η φωνή της απαλή.

«Φλώρα.» αποκρίθηκε αυτή, το όνομα ξένο μα σωστό στα χείλη της.

Και σήκωσε το χέρι για να το ενώσει με το δικό της, κουνώντας το μια και μόνη φορά.

Η Φλώρα γρήγορα την άφησε, ανασήκωσε την βαλίτσα της και βγήκε από την πόρτα. Η Ντένη πήρε μια βαθειά ανάσα, καθώς το χέρι της χαμήλωσε ξανά στο πλευρό της.

Μα όταν η Φλώρα βγήκε έξω, κοντοστάθηκε για ένα λεπτό ξανά. Γύρισε να την κοιτάξει μια τελευταία φορά, τα μάτια της γεμάτα ένταση. «Να τον προσέχεις.» της είπε, ο τόνος της παρακλητικός.

Η Ντένη ένιωσε το στήθος της να σφίγγεται. «Πάντα.» μουρμούρισε κάτω από την ανάσα της.  
Και η Φλώρα έγνεψε και με μια τελευταία ματιά στο μικρό δωμάτιο έκλεισε την πόρτα πίσω της.

Το μυαλό της Ντένης Μαρκορά είναι ένα παράξενο μέρος.

Το ίδιο δεν ισχύει για την καρδιά της.

* * *

Μ POV

«Ο Χριστός και η Παναγία, πώς γίνατε έτσι ρε;!»

Η Μαρίνα σήκωσε τα χέρια ψηλά, η απόλυτη αθωότητα γραμμένη στην έκφραση της. «Δική σου ιδέα ήταν!»

«Καλά, είπα να μοιάζετε χτυπημένοι – όχι σαν να σας έχει επιτεθεί ένα σμήνος νευριασμένες κλώσσες!» ξεφώνησε ο Τόλης, και κάθε φορά που τους κοίταζε, ξανά ξεκαρδιζόταν από την αρχή.

«Βρε δεν κοιτάς τα χάλια σου λέω 'γω.» τον πείραξε ο Κωνσταντίνος.

«Τα χάλια μου; Ποια χάλια μου;»

«Τόλη.» Γέλασε αυτή. «Τα κουμπιά.»

Κι εκείνος κοίταξε κάτω και μόνο τότε συνειδητοποίησε ότι το πουκάμισο του ήταν από πάνω μέχρι κάτω κουμπωμένο λάθος. Ξαφνιασμένος, προσπάθησε να το διορθώσει.

Ότι και να έλεγε ο κολλητός της, μια χαρά είχε κάνει την δουλειά της η αμφίεσή τους. Με το που είχαν βγει, το πλήθος – που πλέον ξεπερνούσε ουρά του ληξιαρχείου Αθηνών καταμεσήμερο Παρασκευής – είχε αγαλλιάσει. Και ευτυχώς που η ασφάλεια είχε βάλλει ακόμα περισσότερες προστατευτικές κορδέλες και αστυνόμοι είχαν στηθεί κατά μήκος τους και κρατούσαν πίσω τους δημοσιογράφους – γιατί εκείνη είχε ειλικρινά τρομάξει αρχικά με την μανία με την οποία ούρλιαζαν ερωτήσεις προς το μέρος τους. Οι τραυματιοφορείς είχαν μεταφέρει εκείνη και τον Κωνσταντίνο πίσω από τα δύο ασθενοφόρα που βρίσκονταν στο γκαζόν. Τα είχαν παρκάρει επίτηδες έτσι ώστε να σχηματίζουν μια γωνία, κρύβοντας τους έτσι πίσω τους σαν τοίχος. Αυτό τους εξασφάλιζε ιδιωτικότητα από τον κόσμο, αλλά και σκιά από τον ήλιο. Είδαν κι έπαθαν να αποφύγουν να τους εξετάσουν στα σοβαρά το ιατρικό προσωπικό μη δουν τη κέτσαπ και δεν ξέρουν πώς να τα μπαλώσουν. Και τώρα τους είχαν αφήσει για λίγο στην ησυχία τους πριν τους μεταφέρουν, λέει, στο νοσοκομείο για ένα τσεκ απ. Και μάλιστα είχαν και την καλοσύνη να σύρουν τις βάσεις με τα ροδάκια, όπου είχαν τοποθετήσει τα φορεία τους, δίπλα δίπλα πριν φύγουν. Λες και χρειαζόταν κι άλλο λόγο να τους συμπαθήσει η Μαρίνα, πέρα του ότι είχαν πραγματοποιήσει την φαντασίωσή της να την κουβαλάνε δυο κούκλοι μπρατσαράδες… βέβαια δεν την είχε φανταστεί έτσι ακριβώς, αλλά ο πνιγμένος απ' τα μαλλιά του πιάνεται.

Ο Τόλης, που μόλις είχε σταθεί μπροστά τους λαχανιασμένος και με το μαλλί και τα ρούχα του σε κατάσταση που λίγα άφηνε στην φαντασία για τα όσα έκανε πριν έρθει με τον Αττικάρχη, έφτιαξε επιτέλους τα κουμπιά του πουκαμίσου του. Και μετά σήκωσε το κεφάλι να τους κοιτάξει, έτσι όπως ήταν ξαπλωμένοι παρεούλα στα φορεία με τα χέρια τους ενωμένα, και ολόκληρο το πρόσωπό του… φωτίστηκε.

«Ρε σκασμένα.» είπε με μάτια πλημμυρισμένα από χαρά. «Ρε ο κόσμος έπρεπε να έρθει τούμπα, γαμώτο μου, για να καταλάβετε ότι χώρια δεν μπορείτε; Τι πράγμα είναι αυτό με εσάς του δυο ρε, πόσα να αντέξω πια ο πούστης!»

Ε και ξεράθηκαν και οι τρεις στα γέλια με αυτό, και με ένα «Έλα δω ρε Τόλη!» ο Κωνσταντίνος ανασηκώθηκε και τον τράβηξε πάνω τους. Χέρια, κορμιά, γέλια, όλα μπλέχτηκαν μαζί καθώς οι τρεις φίλοι αγκαλιάστηκαν, όλοι μονιασμένοι επιτέλους. Και τελικά του έκαναν χώρο να κάτσει ανάμεσά τους στα ενωμένα φορεία, και εκείνος πέρασε το ένα χέρι γύρω από τους ώμους του Κωνσταντίνου και το ένα γύρω από της Μαρίνας, και τους κοίταξε περήφανα.

«Αχ ρε Τόλη!» ξεφώνησε ο Κωνσταντίνος ενθουσιασμένα, και ξαφνιάζοντας τον έσκυψε και του έδωσε ένα σβουριχτό φιλί στο μάγουλο. «Το ακούς αυτό ρε; Η καρδιά μου είναι ρε που χτυπάει! Ο ήχος της ευτυχίας! Θέλω να πετάξω, τα' ακούς; Να βάλλω την Ωδό της Χαράς στο διαπασών και να πετάξω! Είμαι ευτυχισμένος ρε Τόλη, το καταλαβαίνεις, ευτυχισμένος είμαι!»

_Α καλά… πάει τον χάνουμε τον ένα_, σκέφτηκε η Μαρίνα με τα μάτια γουρλωμένα - αλλά αλίμονο αν δεν ήθελε κι εκείνη να κάνει ακριβώς το ίδιο. Κι ας μην ήξερε τι ήταν η Ωδός της Χαράς.

«Και σου το είπα μωρή πρόσεχέ τον τον άνθρωπο, είναι και σε ηλικία εμφράγματος.» της μουρμούρισε ο Τόλης.

«Ποια εμφράγματα Τόλη μου!» φώναξε με το μεγαλύτερο χαμόγελο στο πρόσωπό του. «Εγώ τώρα νιώθω παιδαρέλι! Μπουμπούκι νιώθω εγώ!»

«Ναι, αλλά επειδή δεν είσαι-» του έχωσε ένα σκαμπίλι στο γόνατο, «Ηρέμησε παππού, εντάξει;»

Εκείνος χαχάνισε και του έδωσε άλλο ένα φιλί.

«Ρε αγόρι μου, όταν σου τα 'λεγα εγώ ότι έτσι ωραία θα ήτανε άμα ξεκαθάριζες την θέση σου, γιατί δεν με άκουγες το κέρατό μου μέσα να γλιτώναμε όλη την ταλαιπωρία; Τα μισά μαλλιά μου έχω χάσει ρε τρελέ με εσάς που έχω μπλέξει, και θα έπρεπε να ευγνωμονώ τον Θεό που μου έχουν μείνει κιόλας!»

Ο Κωνσταντίνος ούτε που τον άκουγε, είχε σαλπάρει σε πελάγη ευτυχίας. «Μα κοίτα την ρε Τόλη!» είπε και συνάντησε τα μάτια της, χαμογελώντας σαν ερωτοχτυπημένος ηλίθιος. Και σοβαρά τώρα, πόσο κούκλος ήταν ο άτιμος! «Κοίτα την, δεν φωτίζεται το δωμάτιο μόλις σου χαμογελάσει;»

«…Ναι, _έξω _βρισκόμαστε αλλά ότι πεις.»

«Δεν σου φτιάχνει την μέρα μόνο που αναπνέει;»

«Θα συνεχιστεί για πολύ αυτό, αγόρι μου;»

«Αχ, άσ' τον βρε Τόλη μου, να χαρεί κι εμένα λίγο η καρδούλα μου…» αναστέναξε εκείνη στον ώμο του κολλητού της, κοιτώντας τον Κωνσταντίνο με λαχτάρα.

«Ναι γιατί θέλουν κι άλλο αέρα τα μυαλά σου εσένα. Μαζευτείτε μωρέ! Ψωρολιγούρια!»

«Έλα βρε, που είδες κι έπαθες να μας τα φτιάξεις και τώρα δεν σ' αρέσει.» του έβγαλε παιχνιδιάρικα την γλώσσα.

«Ατιμούλικο!» ξεφώνησε ο Κωνσταντίνος και του τσίμπησε το μάγουλο.

«Αααα, κόφτε το για θα φύγω!» προειδοποίησε.

Σήκωσαν και οι δυο τα κεφάλι από την αγκαλιά του και τον κοίταξαν ταυτόχρονα. Και με τον ίδιο βαθμό αθωότητας.

Εκείνος αναστέναξε. «Κάτσε κότα μου στ' αυγά σου για να βγούνε τα πουλιά σου.»

«Ε;»

«Τίποτα. Λοιπόν, ήθελα να σας πω ότι με ενημέρωσαν οι πολύ έγκυρες πηγές μου,» καθάρισε τον λαιμό του, «ότι ο Μένιος και η κυρία Φλώρα βρίσκονται την στιγμή που μιλάμε στο ελικόπτερο, σώοι και αβλαβείς, με προορισμό το Παρίσι, μετά από επιμονή της κυρίας Φλώρας.»

«Παρίσι.» Ο Κωνσταντίνος επανέλαβε, και γέλασε απαλά. «Φυσικά.»

«Καλά, κιόλας;» αναρωτήθηκε εκείνη. Ήμαρτον κύριε, φτερά είχανε;

«Σε καταδίωξη ήτανε μωρή, τι ήθελες να πηγαίνουν με ρυθμό σκούτερ;»

«Α, μη μου τη μαλώνεις, Τόλη μου, μη μου τη μαλώνεις!»

«Ε ρε τι τραβάω ο δόλιος…»

«Και δεν μας λες τώρα, ποιες είναι οι έγκυρες πηγές σου πασά μου;» ρώτησε εκείνη, αναδεικνύοντας τις μακριές της βλεφαρίδες. Όχι ότι δεν ήξερε την απάντηση αλλά έτσι, για να τον τσουρουφλίσει.

Ο Τόλης χαμογέλασε ντροπαλά, προς μεγάλη της ευχαρίστηση. «Ο Αττικάρχης, που λέγαμε… Δεν θα το πιστέψεις μωρή! Είναι ο Γιώργος ο αστυνομικός που σε είχε πιάσει τότε που είχατε πάει στη Λιάνα να οδηγάς τύφλα και τον έβγαλα ραντεβού να σου σβήσει την κλήση…»

«Ο μπάτσος πράμα με τις ψεματούρες!» Ξεφώνησε εκείνη έκπληκτη. «Πλάκα κάνεις!»

Ο Κωνσταντίνος τους στραβοκοίταξε. «Τι λέτε ρε παιδιά; Κι εγώ που ήμουνα;»

«Να απαντήσω τώρα;» του σήκωσε εκείνη τα φρύδια. Που είχε πάει μαζί της ο μπάμιας στην εκπομπή της Κανέλλη και είχε ανακοινώσει σε όλο τον κόσμο ότι παντρευότανε την ξινή. Τότε δεν είχε κράμπες ο κώλος του, βλέπεις.

Όχι βέβαια ότι εκείνη είχε πλέον παράπονο… μετά τα σημερινά… _Παναγία μου_…

«Τι χαμογελάς μωρή, αυγά σου καθαρίζουνε;» τη ρώτησε ο Τόλης.

Εκείνη απλά γέλασε και έσφιξε τα χέρια της γύρω από τον κολλητό της, σαν πεντάχρονο που δεν ήξερε πώς να διαχειριστεί την χαρά του.

«Α έχουμε χάσει κάθε επαφή με την πραγματικότητα βλέπω…» Ο Τόλης κούνησε το κεφάλι του. «Λοιπόν, συγκεντρωθείτε ξαναλέω. Τα μάτια σας σε μένα. Εμένα είπα μωρή! Θα έρθουνε οι γιατροί λέει να σας πάνε στο νοσοκομείο για τσεκ απ. Αλλά πριν, κοιτάξτε να κάνετε καμιά δήλωση στα λυσσασμένα από πίσω γιατί αλλιώς τους βλέπω να σας παίρνουν και εκεί από πίσω. Και το απόγευμα πάμε όλοι μαζί στο τμήμα να δώσουμε μια κατάθεση, και ξεμπερδεύουμε με όλα αυτά. Τώρα κάντε εσείς ότι καταλαβαίνετε. Παίρνω εγώ ένα τηλέφωνο μέσα να τους πω ότι πεδίο ελεύθερο και να βγούνε, και τα λέμε αργότερα.»

«Ωπα κάτσε ρε!» Πετάχτηκε ο Κωνσταντίνος, σοβαρεύοντας ξαφνικά. «Και στους δημοσιογράφους τι θα πούμε;»

«Και στο νοσοκομείο;» συμπλήρωσε αυτή ταραγμένη. «Που περιμένουν να μας εξετάσουν;»

«Ε, βρείτε και κάτι μόνοι σας ρε παιδιά!» Ξέσπασε εκείνος. «Μια ζωή εγώ θα σας ξεσκατώνω;»

Η Μαρίνα έγειρε στον ώμο του κολλητού της και τύλιξε τα χέρια γύρω από τη μέση του. «Έλα βρε Τόληηηη… Αφού εσύ είσαι το μεγάλο μυαλό…»

«Να σου πω κοριτσάκι μου, ότι κι εγώ έχω δική μου ζωή να ζήσω το έχεις πάρει χαμπάρι ή μπα;»

«Τόοοοοληηηηηη…»

«Όχι. Αυτό ήτανε.» αρνήθηκε εκείνος, κουνώντας το κεφάλι. Και με τα χέρια του ακόμα γύρω από τους ώμους τους, τράβηξε πρώτα κοντά του την Μαρίνα για να της δώσει ένα φιλί στο μάγουλο. Ακριβώς το ίδιο έκανε στη συνέχεια και στον Κωνσταντίνο. Και τέλος έδωσε ένα σάλτο και προσγειώθηκε όρθιος στο γρασίδι, αφήνοντας τους μόνους στα δυο φορεία. «Βρείτε την άκρη μόνοι σας μια φορά, δεν θα πεθάνετε. Εγώ την κάνω.»

Ο Κωνσταντίνος τον κοίταξε σαστισμένος. «Και που πας;»

Ο Τόλης χαμογέλασε. «Σε μια επιχείρηση αρετής.» Του απάντησε και του έκλεισε το μάτι, και αμέσως έβγαλε το κινητό για να καλέσει την κυρία Ντένη και απομακρύνθηκε με χαρωπό βήμα.

Η Μαρίνα τον είδε να φεύγει με απόγνωση. Έριξε μια λοξή ματιά στους δημοσιογράφους που σαν λυσσασμένοι ούρλιαζαν ακόμα ερωτήσεις πίσω από τα ασθενοφόρα, λες και θα τους απαντούσαν εξ αποστάσεως.

Τι σκατά θα τους έλεγαν τώρα;

«Ρε τον Αποστόλη…» μουρμούρισε ο Κωνσταντίνος σκεπτικός

Ούτε δέκα δευτερόλεπτα δεν πέρασαν όταν η μπροστινή πόρτα του σπιτιού άνοιξε διάπλατα. Από πίσω της εμφανίστηκε μια σαστισμένη Μαρούσκα, η οποία αυτόματα κοκάλωσε μόλις η εμφάνισή της προκάλεσε μια έκρηξη αντιδράσεων από το κοινό, και όλα τα φώτα στράφηκαν ξαφνικά πάνω της. Η κακομοίρα ανοιγόκλεισε τα μάτια καθώς κάμερες την περικύκλωσαν και δημοσιογράφοι άρχισαν να φωνάζουν ερωτήσεις στα μούτρα της. Και τότε ξαφνικά η Μαρούσκα έφαγε μια σπρωξιά από το πουθενά, και βρέθηκε δυο σκαλιά παρά κάτω. Πίσω της εμφανίστηκε η κυρία Ντένη, στη προσωποποίηση της άνεσης, της κορμοστασιάς και της χάρης. Με ψηλά το πιγούνι και μια αιθέρια αύρα να την περικλείει, κατέβηκε τα σκαλιά στριμώχνοντας στο πλάι τη Μαρούσκα. «Την αλεπού, ζώον!» της φώναξε όταν εκείνη της γλίστρησε από τον ώμο, και η ρωσίδα πανικόβλητη την μάζεψε από το πάτωμα και ακολούθησε την κυρία της. Η μικρή μορφή της κυρίας Ντένης χάθηκε τελείως πίσω από το πλήθος, μα η επιβλητική της φωνή ξεχώριζε όπως πάντα. «Όχι, όχι. Αρνούμαι να κάνω οποιαδήποτε δήλωση. Για συνεντεύξεις απευθυνθείτε στην αλλοδαπή γραμματέα μου. Bon nuit, mes enfants… Αχ, Νινέτα χρυσό μου! Ήρθες!»

Ο Κωνσταντίνος κοίταξε προς το μέρος τους, και η αγωνία στο βλέμμα του δεν ξέφυγε της Μαρίνας. Το ήξεραν ότι από στιγμή σε στιγμή θα βρίσκονταν εκείνοι αντιμέτωποι με τα μικρόφωνα και τις αδιάκριτες ερωτήσεις τους… _«ΚΥΡΙΑ ΚΟΥΝΤΟΥΡΑΤΟΥ! ΕΙΝΑΙ ΑΛΗΘΕΙΣ ΟΙ ΙΣΧΥΡΙΣΜΟΙ ΤΟΥ ΚΥΡΙΟΥ ΜΑΡΚΟΡΑ;» «ΚΥΡΙΑ ΚΟΥΝΤΟΥΡΑΤΟΥ! ΚΥΡΙΑ ΚΟΥΝΤΟΥΡΑΤΟΥ!» «ΗΤΑΝ ΟΝΤΩΣ ΛΕΥΚΗ Η ΣΧΕΣΗ ΣΑΣ ΜΕ ΤΟΝ ΑΙΑ ΜΑΝΘΟΠΟΥΛΟ;» «ΠΟΣΟ ΚΑΙΡΟ ΠΕΡΙΜΕΝΑΤΕ ΝΑ ΜΑΣ ΤΟ ΚΡΥΒΕΤΕ;» «ΠΟΙΟΣ ΕΙΝΑΙ Ο ΠΑΤΕΡΑΣ;» «ΕΙΝΑΙ ΤΟ ΒΙΤΣΙΟ ΣΑΣ ΟΙ ΚΑΘΗΓΗΤΕΣ, ΚΥΡΙΑ ΚΟΥΝΤΟΥΡΑΤΟΥ;» «ΜΙΛΑ ΜΑΣ ΜΑΡΙΝΑ!»_ … ανατρίχιαζε μόνο που το σκεφτόταν. Και εκείνη κιόλας ήταν πάνω από συνηθισμένη σε τέτοια, ήταν το τίμημα, αν θες, του να είσαι μια σταρ. Μα όσο σκεφτόταν εκείνον…

Κάποια στιγμή θα έπρεπε να βγουν και να μιλήσουν για την σχέση τους. Αυτό ήταν σίγουρο – ως δημόσια πρόσωπα που πλέον ήταν. Όχι τίποτα άλλο αλλά για να κλείσουν τα στόματα, τις σκευωρίες και συνομωσίες που τόσο λάτρευαν τα media και που εκείνη ήξερε πολύ καλά πώς θα ακολουθούσαν των σημερινών γεγονότων. Έπρεπε εκείνοι οι ίδιοι να είναι αυτοί που θα πουν την ιστορία τους.

Μπορεί να πήγαιναν στην εκπομπή της, όπως είχαν κάνει τόσες άλλες φορές. Και ίσως μετά να βρίσκονταν για ένα λεπτό μόνοι στα παρασκήνια ξανά. Και με την τόσο περιπετειώδη τους ιστορία σε εκείνο ακριβώς το σημείο, εκείνη να τον πείραζε με ένα «Κύριε Μαρκορά;». Και όταν εκείνος, αναγνωρίζοντας τη φράση κατευθείαν, γυρνούσε χαμογελώντας με το γνωστό «Παρακαλώ», εκείνη αντί για χαστούκι να τον ξάφνιαζε με ένα φιλί που θα έσπρωχνε την γη από τον άξονά της.

Ή μπορεί να πήγαιναν και στην Λιάνα ξανά, όπως είχαν κάνει τόσους μήνες πριν. Μόνο που αυτή τη φορά δεν θα κάθονταν στις αντίθετες πλευρές του τραπεζιού, όσο πιο μακριά από τον άλλον γινόταν. Θα κάθονταν δίπλα, _μαζί_, επιτέλους στην ίδια σελίδα. Και εκείνη δεν θα χρειαζόταν το μόνιτορ για να διαβάζει τις απαντήσεις. Θα μπορούσε να κοιτάζει την δημοσιογράφο στα μάτια, γιατί ήξερε ακριβώς τι ήθελε να πει – την αλήθεια. Και όσο για την κουφή ανακοίνωση που εκείνος είχε κάνει τότε στον αέρα… Ίσως, _ίσως, _να είχαν ένα δικό τους κουφό να ανακοινώσουν αυτή τη φορά.

Όπως και να επέλεγαν να το κάνουν, η ουσία ήταν μια. Έπρεπε αυτοί οι ίδιοι να βγουν και να πουν την ιστορία τους. Να πουν ότι… ναι, είναι αλήθεια. Είναι πολλά περισσότερα από απλώς _δυο ξένοι_.

Μα με τον τρόπο που εκείνοι ήθελαν. Όχι με τους όρους οποιουδήποτε άλλου.

Η Μαρίνα σκούντηξε τον ώμο του Κωνσταντίνου, κάνοντας τον να τραβήξει το βλέμμα του από τους δημοσιογράφους και να την κοιτάξει. «Με το τρία τρέχουμε. Εντάξει;»

Τα ανήσυχα μάτια του την κοίταξαν με απορία, μέχρι που συνειδητοποίησε τι έλεγε. Και με μιας, το πρόσωπό του μαλάκωσε και ένας αναστεναγμός ανακούφισης απελευθέρωσε την ταραχή του.

Συνάντησε το βλέμμα της με το αγαπημένο της χαμόγελο στα χείλη του. «Σ' αγαπώ, μ' ακούς;»

Και εκείνη του έπιασε το χέρι, σφίγγοντας το απαλά. «Ναι.» μουρμούρισε. «Ναι, σ' ακούω.»


	5. Επίλογος

Κ POV

Στεκόταν αμίλητος στο σκοτάδι· με την καρδιά να φτεροκοπά στο στήθος του και το αίμα να βράζει στις φλέβες του. Το βλέμμα του προσηλώθηκε στις αέρινες φιγούρες μπροστά του που αργά πήραν την θέση τους, αγκαλιάζοντας κυκλικά την σκηνή. Και ξέροντας μέσα στη ψυχή του τι ακολουθούσε, ακούμπησε την πλάτη του στον πέτρινο τοίχο πίσω του.

Αν κοίταζε πάνω μπορούσε να δει τους θεατές που κάθονταν στις ακριανές θέσεις – ολόκληρη η Επίδαυρος είχε γεμίσει για την πρεμιέρα. Και εκείνος στεκόταν στην πλαϊνή είσοδο, στις σκιές - χωρίς να θέλει να την αποσπάσει σε περίπτωση που το βλέμμα της έπεφτε πάνω του, αλλά πάντα εκεί.

Το αχνό βουητό του κόσμου πίσω του έπαψε όταν τα τελευταία μέλη του χορού πήραν τις θέσεις τους και από πίσω τους εμφανίστηκε εκείνη.

Μια αιθέρια αύρα περιέβαλλε την μορφή της· η ξανθή της κόμη φλέρταρε με το νωχελικό φώς, το κορμί της σε αρμονία με την νύχτα. Και σαν κοίταξε τα μάτια της, η κοφτή του ανάσα μπλέχτηκε στο θερινό αεράκι που έκανε τον λιτό χιτώνα της να ανεμίσει με το χάδι του.

Μια φουρτούνα είχε ξεσπάσει μέσα τους, άγρια κύματα τάραζαν τα συνήθως γαλήνια νερά τους. Το γαλάζιο τους χρώμα είχε σκοτεινιάσει τόσο που στο βάθος του βυθού τους δέος τον κατέκλισε.

Ο Κωνσταντίνος παρακολούθησε μαγνητισμένος την σκηνή, μη τολμώντας να πάρει το βλέμμα του μακριά. Αντίκρισε την Αντιγόνη, να θρηνεί τον άδικο χαμό του αδερφού της. Να παλεύει για τα πιστεύω της. Να θυσιάζεται για αυτούς που αγαπούσε. Η ιστορία της ηρωίδας που τον είχε σαγηνέψει από παιδί ξετυλίχτηκε μπροστά στα μάτια του, και μαζί της το μεγαλύτερο του όνειρο πραγματώθηκε, πιο υπέροχο από ότι είχε τολμήσει να ελπίζει ποτέ.

Δεν κατάλαβε πότε τελείωσε. Πότε το συγκλονισμένο κοινό σηκώθηκε όρθιο στα πέτρινα εδώλια για να της απονέμει τις ζητωκραυγές που με τόσο κόπο, αγάπη και ιδρώτα εκείνη είχε καταφέρει να αξίζει. Με ρίγη συγκίνησης να τον διαπερνούν, άκουσε μόνο τον ήχο των χεριών του να την χειροκροτούν με ορμή καθώς εκείνη πλησίασε το κέντρο της σκηνής και βυθίστηκε σε μία μονάχα, ταπεινή υπόκλιση.

Ένα λεπτό αργότερα, η Μαρίνα βγήκε τρέχοντας από τα παρασκήνια και στάθηκε μπροστά του.

«Ήμουνα καλή;» Τον ρώτησε ξέπνοα, τα γαλάζια της μάτια διάπλατα ανοιχτά.

Του την είχα ξανακάνει την ερώτηση αυτή κάποτε. _Ήσουνα, γαμώ το κέρατό μου, ήσουνα_, της είχε απαντήσει αυτός.

Το μόνο που μπορούσε να κάνει τώρα ήταν να την τραβήξει στο στήθος του, τόσο απότομα που ξαφνιάστηκαν και οι δυο.

Τα χέρια του έσφιξαν γύρω της, το πρόσωπό του βυθίστηκε στις ξανθές της μπούκλες. Ένα χαμόγελο άγγιξε τα ροδαλά της χείλη.

Κι εκείνος άφησε τα δάκρυα να κυλίσουν γοργά στα μάγουλά του και να μουσκέψουν τον χιτώνα της.

Για μια φορά, ήταν περήφανος για αυτά.

* * *

M POV

_Ουφ!_, ξεφύσησε, το στήθος της βαρύ.

Έβγαζε το κεφάλι της από την πόρτα και κρυφοκοίταζε ξανά και ξανά τη μεγάλη αίθουσα γεμάτη κόσμο - μα όσα γνώριμα πρόσωπα έβλεπε να κάθονται στα στολισμένα τραπέζια, τόσο και έτρεμαν τα γόνατά της σαν της γαλοπούλας την μέρα των Ευχαριστιών. Κάθε τρεις και λίγο μπροστά σε πλήθη βρισκότανε, γιατί ήταν αυτό το καταραμένο τόσο διαφορετικό;

Έσκυψε άλλη μια φορά διακριτικά να κοιτάξει, και τα μάτια της έπεσαν πάνω στην κυρία Ντένη. Φορούσε ένα βαθύ πράσινο φόρεμα, διαμάντια που λαμπύριζαν στον λαιμό, και ένα πλατύ, περήφανο χαμόγελο. Το ίδιο χαμόγελο ήταν ζωγραφισμένο στο πρόσωπο της μάνας της ακριβώς δίπλα – εκείνη σε αντίθεση φορούσε ένα κόκκινο σακάκι και το χέρι του πατέρα της γύρω από τους ώμους της. Και στις αγκαλιές τους, μέχρι και τα δίδυμα σαν να της χαμογελούσαν. Ο Διονύσης και η Ζωή, ονομασμένοι και οι δύο από δυο σπουδαίες γυναίκες, χωρίς τις όποιες – για να λέμε και του στραβού το δίκιο – η σημερινή ημέρα δεν θα είχε υπάρξει ποτέ.

Χωρίς πλάκα όμως τι φάση, όλοι οι καλεσμένοι της χαμογελούσαν σαν χαμένα. Πώς λέμε εγώ γελώ με δώδεκα και δεκατρείς μ' εμένα.

_Ουφ!, _Αναστέναξε ξανά και κρύφτηκε πάλι – για να ακουμπήσει το κεφάλι της στον τοίχο και να κλείσει τα μάτια.

«Τι έπαθες μωρή και βαρυγκωμάς σαν ετοιμόγεννη φοράδα;» ρώτησε ο Τόλης κοροϊδευτικά, και ακούμπησε και αυτός στον τοίχο δίπλα της.

«Δεν πάω.» ανακοίνωσε εκείνη απλά.

«Θα πας.»

«Βρε δεν πάω.»

«Βρε θα πας.»

«Άσε με ρε Τόλη κι εσύ!» Άνοιξε τα μάτια και τον αγριοκοίταξε. «Μου έχουν κοπεί τα πόδια σου λέω, δεν πάω.»

Ο Τόλης σήκωσε το ένα φρύδι. «Κόβονται βρε τα πόδια μιας Σαρακατσάνας;»

«Τόλη!» Τσίριξε εκνευρισμένη, μα μετά έκανε μια γκριμάτσα πόνου και άφησε το κεφάλι της να πέσει πίσω στον τοίχο ξανά. «Ουφ!»

«Και ο λύκος φύσηξε και ξεφύσηξε, και έριξε κάτω το αχυρένιο σπιτάκι…»

«Κόβεις τη μαλακία;» τον μάλωσε. «Εδώ σου λέω τα έχω παίξει, τρέμω ολόκληρη! Να-» τέντωσε τα χέρια της μπροστά. «Δεν σου κάνω πλάκα!»

Ο Τόλης τους έριξε μια ματιά, και απευθείας το βλέμμα του μαλάκωσε. Πήρε στα χέρια του τα τρεμάμενα δικά της. «Βρε κουτό.» μουρμούρισε, χαμογελώντας της τρυφερά. «Βρε κοτζάμ Αντιγόνη στην Επίδαυρο έπαιξες και εδώ θα κωλώσεις; Δηλαδή τι φοβάσαι, τι μπορεί να γίνει;»

«Δεν ξέρω.» παραπονέθηκε εκείνη. Γιατί πραγματικά δεν ήξερε. Δεν ήταν ότι φοβόταν μη ξεχάσει τα βήματα, τόσες και τόσες χορογραφίες είχε κάνει στην εκπομπή, και ήταν και το στοιχείο της ο χορός και το τραγούδι ρε παιδί μου, δεν ήταν αυτό. Ούτε τον κόσμο ντρεπότανε αλίμονο! Από παραστάσεις άλλο τίποτα από τότε με την όλη ιστορία της ομηρίας του Μένιου. Δεν ήταν η έκθεση στο κοινό που την τρόμαζε.

«Είναι που αυτό δεν είναι show.» Συνειδητοποίησε φωναχτά ξαφνικά. «Είναι που 'ναι αληθινό.»

Ο Τόλης χαχάνισε. «Ρε χαζούλι… Βρε αυτό είναι το καλύτερο κομμάτι, βρε.» της είπε γλυκά.

Εκείνη έκανε άλλη μια γκριμάτσα. «Ναι μα εγώ-»

Και τότε οι πρώτες νότες του κομματιού ήχησαν στην αίθουσα και χάιδεψαν τρυφερά τα αφτιά της.

Και παρότι προς στιγμήν η καρδιά της σκίρτησε από την ταραχή, μόλις αναγνώρισε το κομμάτι, γύρισε να κοιτάξει τον Τόλη με ένα βλέμμα που ρωτούσε απηυδισμένα, _Πλάκα μου κάνεις τώρα;_

«Τι; Ταιριάζει.» Ο τόνος του ήταν μια περίεργη μείξη αθωότητας και πονηριάς, με μια γερή δόση καταπιεσμένο γέλιου. «Σκέψου το. Γκρινιάρης και σκυθρωπός καθηγητής αναλαμβάνει να εκπαιδεύσει μια αμόρφωτη κοπέλα, μα η τσαχπινιά και το τσαγανό της τον κάνουν τελικά να την ερωτευτεί παράφορα.»

Εκείνη χαμογέλασε λίγο μα κούνησε το κεφάλι της. «Άμα αυτό μόνο έχεις καταλάβει από αυτά τα δύο χρόνια, έχεις χάσει επεισόδια κολλητούλη.»

«Το ξέρω, μωρό μου.» Της είπε γνώριμα. «Εγώ δεν το ξέρω; Εγώ βρε σας έχω γεννήσει. Αλλά από κάπου πρέπει να αρχίσει κανείς. Σωστά;» Ρώτησε, και την έσκασε ένα φιλί στο μάγουλο.

Και τότε ο βλαμμένος ο κολλητός της την έσπρωξε στη μέση της πίστας.

Της έφυγε ένα ξεφωνητό όταν το φως της αίθουσας την έλουσε, και φυσικά όλοι οι συγγενείς και γνωστοί τους από κάτω άρχισαν να ζητωκραυγάζουν. Ή να γελούν με την ξαφνιασμένη φάτσα της, στην περίπτωση της αδερφής της. Ευτυχώς ο Τόλης την ακολούθησε και δεν την άφησε μόνη στα κρύα του λουτρού γιατί θα τον είχε στραγγαλίσει τον παλιοξεφτύλα.

«Είδες; Ευκολάκι.» είπε γελώντας και της έτριψε τους ώμους παρηγορητικά. Υπό κανονικές συνθήκες θα του τα είχε κόψει τα ξερά του από τη ρίζα, αλλά έχε χάρη που το στομάχι της είχε βρεθεί στο υπόγειο.

«Βρε!» Πετάχτηκε ο Πέτρος από πίσω. «Τι γίνεται εδώ, ο κουμπάρος την κουμπάρα;»

«Επ! Κουμπάρε. Σου 'ρχομαι!» Φώναξε ο Τόλης, και γύρισε να κοιτάξει τη Μαρίνα στα μάτια. «Λοιπόν, να 'τος μπαίνει ο δικός σου εγώ την κάνω.» είπε και της έσφιξε άλλη μια τον ώμο ενθαρρυντικά. «Τι είσαι;»

Εκείνη ξεροκατάπιε. «Ξανθιά.»

Χαχάνισε. «Αλλού το πήγαινα, αλλά το δέχομαι. Ψυχραιμία, εντάξει; Το 'χεις.»

Και με μια τελευταία ματιά, έτρεξε κατευθείαν στον Πέτρο στη γωνία. Όπα δηλαδή… Ο κουμπάρος τον κουμπάρο…;

Όχι ότι είχε μυαλό να τα σκέφτεται αυτά τώρα, βέβαια.

_Είμαι Σαρακατσάνα. Είμαι Σαρακατσάνα._ Επαναλάμβανε στο μυαλό της, σαν να ψιθύριζε τα λόγια από ένα μαγικό ξόρκι που θα την ηρεμούσε ξαφνικά. Έλα όμως που δεν ήταν η Σαμπρίνα... Σχεδόν τρομαγμένα, έριξε μια ματιά για πρώτη φορά στην απέναντι μεριά της αίθουσας. Και εκεί είδε τον Κωνσταντίνο, να μπαίνει από την άλλη μεριά και να την πλησιάζει.

Είδε τα μαύρα δερμάτινα παπούτσια του να λαμπυρίζουν κάτω από το έντονο φώς της αίθουσας. Είδε το μαύρο του κουστούμι με το κόκκινο παπιγιόν· πινελιά του Τόλη τελευταίο φυσικά. Και Αρμάνι, για να μην έχει παράπονο ο μπάμιας ότι εκείνον δεν τον ντύνει. Μα ακόμα και μέσα από το κουστούμι του μπορούσε να διακρίνει ότι το σώμα του ήταν σφιγμένο, νευρικό. Και αυτό της έδωσε ώθηση να κοιτάξει το πρόσωπό του. Τα άγρια γένια του πλαισίωναν το μαγκωμένο του σαγόνι, τα χείλη του μια άκαμπτη γραμμή. Τα καστανά του μάτια κοιτούσαν ανήσυχα το πλήθος γύρω τους, και εκείνη ήξερε πως παρότι ο χορός ήταν το δικό της στοιχείο, εκείνος – πώς να το κάνουμε – ήταν σκράπας ο μπουχέσας.

Αυτό έβαλε ένα χαμόγελο στα χείλη της.

Για πρώτη φορά από όταν έφτασαν στην μπουάτ, αντί να ξεφυσήσει ανήσυχα, η Μαρίνα αναστέναξε. Και προτού το καταλάβει, όταν το βλέμμα του συνάντησε επιτέλους το δικό της, ήταν εκείνη που του χαμογελούσε ενθαρρυντικά.

Παρά τα κομμένα του πόδια, εκείνος ανταπέδωσε διστακτικά.

Υποκλιθήκαν και οι δύο ταυτόχρονα. Εκείνος γέρνοντας ελαφρώς. Εκείνη βυθίζοντας με χάρη, κρατώντας το κατάλευκο της νυφικό. Όταν εκείνος άνοιξε τα χέρια προσκαλώντας την, εκείνη έκανε μια αέρινη στροφή και προσγειώθηκε στα χέρια του. Κάθε έγνοια γλίστρησε από το μυαλό τους, ήταν λες και τη στιγμή που άρχισαν να χορεύουν ήταν μόνοι στο δωμάτιο · οι δύο τους, οι ασπρόμαυρες φιγούρες στους τοίχους και η μελωδία να τους οδηγεί, καθώς τα βήματα γλιστρούσαν ανάμεσά τους σαν αναστεναγμοί σε σατέν σεντόνια.

_I only know when he_

_Began to dance with me_

_I could have danced, danced, danced_

_All night_


End file.
